Smashin'Mushrooms
by Nuts'n'Chestnut
Summary: Ils sont trois et ils sont bizarres. Etrangement, ils sont à Serdaigle, et font une habile concurence aux Maraudeurs. Mais après tout, les gens étranges se rassemblent, non ? RLxOC, SBxOC, LMxOC, JPxLE
1. Où l'on apprend comment on est arrivé là

Sacha était très fière. En moins d'une semaine, sa vie et celle de son frère avaient basculé. Ils avaient reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Moins de trois jours plus tard, ils avaient quitté la campagne Dublinoise pour se rendre à Londres, acheter leurs fournitures et prendre le train qui les amènerait à ladite école.

En attendant, Liam et elle étaient plantés comme des idiots devant la barrière des quais 9 et 10, se demandant _où diable_ était ce sacré quai 9 ¾.

-Ma sœur, dit Sacha à son frère. Selon toi, comment fait-on ?

-J'n'en sais rien, mon frère, répliqua le garçon.

Oui, Liam et Sacha s'interpellaient étrangement. La raison de cette étrange manie venait à la base que Sacha portait le prénom de Liam et vice-versa. Le personnel médical de la maternité avait inversé les fiches des bambins, amenant la petite fille à porter le prénom de son frère.

-N'trouve tu point qu'nous sommes mal barrés, ma sœur ? Il est onze heures moins quinze.

-Hélas si, mon frère, répliqua Liam.

C'est ce moment qu'une jeune fille, qui devait avoir l'âge des jumeaux, apparu derrière eux.

-Vous cherchez le quai 9 ¾ ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix psychotique.

La nouvelle venue avait des grands yeux que Sacha et Liam qualifièrent aussitôt de « vert brocoli radioactif » dont l'iris semblait tourner sur lui-même. Ils firent un bond incroyable pendant que la folle aux yeux brocoli ricanait.

-C'est là, poursuivit-elle d'une voix normale en pointant la barrière.

oOo

Sacha soupira de nostalgie aux souvenirs heureux de sa première année. Depuis quatre ans déjà, tous les premiers septembre, elle prenait le Poudlard Express pour se rendre à l'école où elle apprenait toutes sortes de choses relativement étranges.

Ces vacances d'été là, elle les avait passées en France avec son inséparable frangin, et sa meilleure amie Sixtine, alias « Le Brocoli fou ». Et, le 20 août, était revenue dans sa campagne natale, aux alentours de Malahide, vers Dublin. Sa famille habitait à l'écart du bourg, au milieu de sa grande propriété, dans, au choix, une très grande maison ou un tout petit manoir.

Sacha soupira de nouveau. Vêtue seulement d'un jean Moldu, la poitrine nue, elle était plantée devant son immense coiffeuse bataillant avec ses cheveux que Sixtine qualifiait « d'excessivement longs » (oui, mais Sixtine écoutait un peu trop son coiffeur), Liam de « magnifiques et tellement doux » (oui, mais Liam n'était absolument pas objectif face à sa sœur) et qu'elle qualifiait elle-même de « tellement chiants et encombrants mais psychologiquement indispensables ».

Elle se résigna donc à entreprendre un chignon. Ah ! A Poudlard, elle pouvait utiliser un sort très pratique pour faire tenir son chignon, et un simple « Finite Incantatem » le défaisait. Ici, elle devait utiliser une dizaine d'épingles à cheveux pour le faire tenir. Enfin…

-Lettres de Poudlard, marmonna son frère en entrant, nullement gêné par la semi-nudité de sa sœur.

Il portait trois lettres à la main, et un hibou grand-duc sur l'épaule. Sacha reconnu aussitôt l'animal.

-C'est Luluchou qui t'envoie son meeeerveilleux Henry-Hubert de la Motte ? demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Il s'appelle Audric du Wiltshire, répliqua Liam tirant la langue. Tiens.

Sacha attrapa la lettre de Poudlard que son frère lui avait lancé et alla ouvrir à la petite chouette chevêche qui tapait à la vitre depuis une dizaine de minutes.

-C'est Sixtine ! frétilla la jeune fille, ravie.

-Super, marmonna Liam, plongé dans la lecture de la lettre de « Luluchou » alias « Lucius Malfoy ».

-Elle dit qu'elle va bien et qu'elle a été nommée préfète.

-OH NOOOON ! hurla Liam, dans un cri du désespoir. Sixtine préfète, on va tous mourir… se lamenta-t-il en produisant de faux sanglots.

-Pas faux, marmonna Sacha, en reposant la lettre de Sixtine, qui se réenroula aussitôt.

Hetty, sa chouette, se tenait sur son épaule lorsqu'elle ouvrit la lettre de Poudlard, tandis que son frère, allongé sur le lit de Sacha, réenroulait la lettre du jeune Malfoy.

-Liam ! Je suis CAPITAINE DE L'EQUIPE DE QUIDDIIIIITCH ! hurla Sacha dans les oreilles de son frère.

-Seigneur du ciel, on va tous mourir, répliqua son frère avec un sourire. Tant mieux, ça vaut mieux toi que cet imbécile de McBaxter…

Kevin McBaxter était le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles, qui, en plus d'être très vaniteux, était complètement incompétent.

Les yeux gris de Sacha prirent une expression machiavélique.

-Ooooh oui… faites qu'il y ai des bons gardiens aux sélections cette année… je le virerais avec grand bonheur… mais, Li'… c'est pas un insigne de préfet là par terre ?

Surpris par ce brusque changement de conversation, Liam fronça les sourcils et proféra un « Kva ? » qui était sa marque de fabrique, de la même manière que les chaussettes horribles et l'obstination que mettait Audric du Wiltshire à le suivre partout.

-Toi préfet par y avoir insigne préfet par terre. Toi lire lettre Poudlard et toi comprendre Dumbledore être assez masochiste pour nommer toi et Sixtine préfet. Ca clair dans tête à toi ?

Liam répliqua en lançant un oreiller à sa sœur, et ainsi commença une des nombreuses batailles d'oreiller entre Liam O'Dwyer et sa sœur, Sacha O'Dwyer.


	2. Où c'est la rentré

Le premier septembre était arrivé incroyablement vite. Les jumeaux, encombrés de leurs malles immenses, écoutaient attentivement les dernières recommandations de leurs bienveillants parents.

-Soyez bien sage… Sacha, _s'il te plait_, quand tu es énervée, évite de détruire ton dortoir veux-tu ? Liam, toi, pense à respecter l'article du règlement qui interdit de s'embrasser dans les couloirs, je refuse de recevoir encore une lettre me disant que mon fils atteint la pudeur des plus jeunes !

-Et des plus vieux aussi, marmonna Sacha.

La mère des jumeaux feignit d'ignorer la remarque de sa fille. Au bout du quai, les portes du train commençaient à claquer et le sifflement de la locomotive s'accentua.

-Bon, maman, papa, on se voit à Noël ! s'exclama Liam en adressant un sourire radieux à Regulus Black, qui, honteux, l'ignora et monta rapidement dans le train, provoquant les ricanements de Sacha.

Les jumeaux montèrent à leur tour dans le train et se rendirent dans le compartiment où ils avaient déjà mit leurs valises. Le train démarra lentement et les jumeaux secouèrent la main par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que le quai disparaisse. Ils s'affalèrent alors sur les banquettes dans une attitude de larve, mais n'eurent guère le temps de se complaire dans l'inaction. Déjà, le Brocoli Fou avait trouvé leur compartiment et entrait en bondissant.

-Oh, Sixtine, je t'en prie, je me suis réveillé y'a même pas une heure, marmonna Liam alors que ladite lui sautait sur l'estomac.

-Allez, grosse larve – bonjour Sacha – on doit aller dans le compartiment des préfets ! Sasa chérie, y'a Potter qui te cherche.

-Moi ? Pourquoi, il me doit de l'argent ?

-Non, je crois qu'il s'agit d'une affaire de Quidditch ou un truc du genre. Allez, bouge, grosse larve ! poursuivit Sixtine en tirant Liam par sa cravate.

-Six… tine ! Tu… tu métranglreeeeh… gargouilla Liam.

-Oh, désolée.

Liam lança un regard implorant à sa jumelle qui lui fit coucou avec un air vaguement goguenard.

-A tout à l'heure ! chantonna Sacha.

Son frère lui lança un regard noir et continua son chemin, toujours traîné par le brocoli fou.

Sacha entreprit de s'affaler avec le moins d'élégance possible. Elle commençait à s'assoupir quand le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait la réveilla. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les yeux, elle vit la splendide chevelure blonde de Lucius Malfoy.

-Oh tiens, le redoutable Prince des Serpentards qui me rend visite, à moi, misérable née-Moldue… et sans escorte en plus !

Lucius Malfoy foudroya la jeune fille du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, ce qui la fit ricaner.

-Si tu cherche mon frère, il est dans le wagon des préfets avec le brocoli fou.

Le prince des Serpentards tourna les talons et partit, non sans avoir refermé la porte. Sacha ricana encore (elle aime bien ça…) et essaya de se rendormir.

Sa tentative se solda par un échec critique lorsque, trois minutes plus tard, un Potter jaillit dans son compartiment, suivit d'un Black, et d'un Pettigrow. Lupin devait sûrement être à la réunion des préfets.

Sacha repoussa les manches trop longues de sa chemise en satin bleu roy et soupira.

-As-tu passé de merveilleuses vacances, Sacha ? demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Oh oui alors, glorieuses, répliqua mollement Sacha.

-T'es capitaine de Quidditch cette année, O'Dwyer ? demanda James.

-Yeah. On va vous rétam. Votre gardien est nul…

-Le votre aussi, répliqua Sirius.

-Oui, mais nos batteurs ne visent pas leurs coéquipiers, ricana Sacha.

Elle faisait référence au mémorable match de fin de l'année dernière, durant lequel le batteur des Gryffondors avait envoyé un Cognard en plein dans le front de James, le sortant du terrain et permettant à Lucius Malfoy d'attraper le Vif d'or, concluant le match par un merveilleux 350 à 70.

-Certes ! Mais nous, au moins, notre attrapeur tient la route ! s'exclama Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de James qui se gonfla de fierté.

-Ouais. Mais je refais l'équipe cette année, rêve pas. Et je VAIS vous battre. All of you !

La conversation déviant, les quatre Gryffondors s'assirent, discutant d'à peu près tout et rien à la fois. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, Sixtine revint, seule. Aussitôt, Sacha se leva, fronça les sourcils et sortit de sa somnolence. Elle était à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche et de se mettre en garde lorsqu'elle demanda :

-Où est Liam ?

-Il est resté un peu après la réunion des préfets, Lucius voulait lui parler, répondit le brocoli radioactif.

Sacha se détendit aussitôt et se raffala sur la banquette.

-Si j'étais toi, je serais plus inquiète si mon frère était tout seul avec Malefoy que si je ne savais pas où il était, dit Sirius.

Sacha tourna lentement la tête vers le Black et le dévisagea longuement. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Sirius faisait tout pour éviter le regard implacablement glacial de l'Irlandaise, celle-ci dit :

-Ne parle donc pas de ce que tu ignore, Black. Lucius ne touchera pas un seul de cheveux de mon frère.

-Normal, il a peur d'elle, dit Sixtine en fixant attentivement Sirius de ses yeux vert radioactif.

Une demie-heure plus tard environ, Liam revint dans le compartiment, rouge, décoiffé, vaguement débraillé et une lueur brillante dans le regard. Il échangea un regard complice avec sa sœur puis s'affala à côté d'elle. La jeune fille grimpa sur les genoux de son frère et celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-En forme, le blond ? demanda Sacha.

-Déchaîné, répliqua Liam, amusé par la tête interdite de trois des quatre Maraudeurs. Le quatrième, Remus Lupin, arriva enfin, les bras chargés de victuailles, s'installa sur la dernière place qui restait, entre James et Sirius, et déposa les confiseries sur la tablette du centre de la cabine.

-Youpi, Remus mon pote ! s'exclama le jeune Potter en se saisissant d'une Chocogrenouille. T'es trop le meilleur, j't'adore !

-C'est ton argent, dit sérieusement Sirius.

-Bah. 'ai 'ahitude 't'nan, dit James, la bouche pleine.

Sixtine lui lança l'écharpe de Sacha à la tête.

-Rustre, marmonna-t-elle ensuite.

-'on é'harpe ! protesta Sacha, un Patacitrouille entier dans la bouche.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'exclama Sixtine.

-'i, répondit Liam qui enfourna un Fondant du Chaudron dans sa bouche.

Remus soupira en souriant et secoua ses cheveux fins et Sixtine paru outrée.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, les élèves se changèrent. Sacha, habituée à se changer au milieu des mâles qui formaient l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, se déshabilla sans pudeur (de toutes façons, elle n'en a pas). Sixtine, qui avait été scandalisée la première, deuxième et troisième années par la facilitée qu'avait son amie à sortir dans la salle commune en soutient-gorge « parce que c'est plus pratique » de même que son jumeau se promenait torse nu, pour la même raison, avait fini par se résigner et c'était désormais avec calme que les Serdaigles supportaient l'exhibitionnisme des jumeaux.

Enfin, après cette passionnante information sur la vie des Serdaigles, on pourra dire que les cinquièmes années, vêtus chacun de l'uniforme de leur maison, descendirent du train qui s'était arrêté à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, pour subir placidement les attaques de la pluie qui tombait avec régularité sur l'Ecosse.


	3. Où l'on rempli un estomac sans fond

Après avoir affronté le courroux du ciel (comprendre, la pluie), le petit groupe de Serdaigles et Gryffondors atteignirent les diligences dans lesquelles ils entrèrent avec joie.

-Gloria Ireland, marmonna Sacha en essorant le bas de sa cape.

-Da, acquiesça son frère, l'air lugubre.

Les camarades des jumeaux échangèrent un regard patient.

-J'ai faim, gronda Sacha.

-T'as passé le voyage à manger ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Oui, mais moi, je suis en pleine croissance, répliqua la Serdaigle.

Personne ne trouva la force de répliquer à quelque chose d'aussi bas, et le chemin vers Poudlard se fit dans un calme tout relatif.

-O'Dwyer, Serdaigle n'a AUCUNE chance de battre Gryffondor au Quidditch cette année ! s'écria James, visiblement à bout de patience.

-Tu paries ? claironna Sacha.

Oubliant toute prudence qui poussait toute personne normale, y comprit les professeurs, à craindre un des O'Dwyer disant « Parie-le », James dit :

-Ouais ! Si vous gagnez, je donne 100 Gallions à chacun des joueurs de ton équipe !

-AHA ! Promet-le Potter, promet !

-Je le promets sur l'honneur de ma famille ! répliqua l'autre, foudroyant la Serdaigle du regard.

-On est arrivés, dit patiemment Remus.

Le petit groupe descendit de la diligence et coururent se mettre à l'abri dans le hall du château. Les Gryffondors allèrent à leur table au bout de la Grande Salle, et les Serdaigles à la table juste à côté.

Sacha scruta la table des professeurs. Au centre, Dumbledore, toujours absurdement souriant à sa droite, la chaise vide du professeur McGonagall qui devait briefer les premières années. Le professeur Chourave, qui enseignait la botanique le professeur Sinistra, et Flitwick à côté, assis sur ses cinq encyclopédies.

A la gauche du directeur, se trouvait le grand maître des potions, Horace Slughorn. Juste à côté de lui, se trouvait un jeune homme au regard bleu assuré, les biceps épais comme les cuisses de Sacha, aux épais cheveux noirs lorsqu'il croisa le regard métallique de la Serdaigle, il regarda ailleurs d'un air qu'il espérait détendu mais toute l'assurance de ses yeux avait disparue. Il s'agissait de Andy Lacan, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait peur de Sacha depuis que celle-ci, l'année précédente, avait faillit le tuer en lui explosant la cage thoracique avec un Cognard perdu.

La jeune fille n'avait même pas été renvoyée car « tout le monde sais très bien, Andy, que lorsque mes Serdaigles s'entraînent, il ne faut pas traîner près du terrain de Quidditch ! Vous aviez vu le papier annonçant leurs horaires d'entraînement en salle des professeurs ! » avait dit le professeur Flitwick.

Enfin bref, une fois la table des professeurs balayés du regard, Sacha reporta son attention sur son frère, qui faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts, le regard dans le vide, inconscient des étincelles bleues qui sortaient de sa baguette avec un enthousiasme grandissant.

Sixtine sortit sa propre baguette de sa poche intérieure et donna un petit coup sur le bras du jeune homme, qui sursauta et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

-Tu allais faire tomber de la pluie, l'informa poliment Sacha.

-Ah, marmonna son frère. Bon, ils entrent, ces demis-portions ?

-Ben, non, tu pense bien que McGo' va les laisser mourir sous la pluie dehors ! ricana Sacha avec un air franchement sadique.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, le professeur de métamorphose ouvrit les portes dans un geste majestueux qui fit bailler Liam.

Un troupeau de premières années terrifiées la suivait de près. L'attention de toute la Grande Salle se concentra sur le Choixpeau qui fit sa délicieuse chanson de bienvenue, comme quoi il fallait prendre garde aux forces du mal et rester unis, comme d'habitude selon le trio. Puis vint la répartition des Hobbits et Sacha menaçait de tuer un Gryffondor pour le manger lorsqu'enfin, « _Yvania, Karine » _fut envoyée à « GRYFFONDOR », mettant ainsi fin à la répartition.

Dumbledore se leva alors et dit, comme vous l'aurez tous deviné :

-Il y a un temps pour tout, y comprit pour les discours. Et ce temps n'est pas encore arrivé. Alors, bon appétit !

Sacha marmonna ce qui ressemblait à des remerciements aux puissances supérieures de ce monde alors que les tables se couvrait de victuailles et commença à empiler des morceaux de viande dans son assiette, y ajouta un ou deux kilos de pâtes et recouvrit le tout de sauce.

De l'autre côté de la table, Liam avait attrapé le plat de ragoût et l'avait presque vidé dans son assiette. Sixtine, elle, composait une assiette équilibrée à dominante légumineuse.

-Sixtine, je ne me demande même pas pourquoi tu es naine, en fait, dit Sacha en ricanant devant l'assiette de son amie.

-Ce n'est pas parce quoi _toi_ tu as besoin de manger cinq kilos de viande par jour que c'est pareil pour tout le monde, marmonna Sixtine en foudroyant son amie du regard.

-'uis en 'eine 'roissance ! répliqua cette dernière, la bouche pleine, s'attirant un regard dégoûté de la Dame Blanche.

-Sasa', bébé, bientôt cette excuse ne marchera plus, dit doucement Liam, pourchassant les derniers morceaux de carotte de son assiette. Ca fait deux ans que t'as pas prit un centimètre.

-Je sais, répliqua Sacha en attrapant un plat de riz. C'est juste que je suis hyperactive, tu sais bien.

Les deux jumeaux passèrent le repas à baffrer. Une fois la dernière des quatre parts de gâteau engloutie, Sacha poussa un soupir de contentement et entreprit d'éplucher une pomme. Suivit assez de fruits pour en faire une salade entière.

Lorsqu'enfin, le puit sans fond qu'était l'estomac de Sacha fut remplit, Dumbledore se leva et écarta les bras.

-Bienvenue à tous à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il. Pour les plus jeunes de nos élèves, je suis le professeur Dumbledore. Je rappelle à toutes et à tous que la forêt interdite est formellement interdite, comme son nom l'indique. Les élèves souhaitant faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison devront s'inscrire auprès de Mrs Bibine. Les premières année pourront obtenir de plus amples informations auprès de leurs préfets et du préfet et de la préfête-en-chef. Bonne nuit à tous !

Sur ce, on entendit un capharnaüm de raclement de bancs et les élèves de toutes les maisons se levèrent. On entendit également les préfets appeler les élèves de première année de diverses manières : Lucius Malfoy, préfet de Serpentard et préfet en chef, appelait ses premières années d'un très noble « les premières année, par ici, je vous prie… prenez garde, je vous prie… Severus, allez me chercher les imbéciles qui se sont perdus parmis les Pouffsoufles s'il vous plait… »

Chez les Pouffsoufles, Whiteman, Scott avait vaguement crié aux premières années de le suivre et tentait désormais de séparer les siens de ceux de Serpentard.

Au niveau des Gryffondors, on bénéfiait d'un échantillon de la parfaite organisation de Lily Evans, tandis que Remus Lupin surveillait les arrières du petit troupeau d'élèves.

Enfin, chez les Serdaigles, Sixtine avait interpellé les premières années en prenant son pire ton psychotique tandis que Liam et sa sœur couvaient les enfants d'un regard bienveillant.

-Hé, Parrain ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière les jumeaux.

S'entendant interpellée, Sacha pivota sur ses talons et lança un sourire éclatant de blancheur à l'adolescente, qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans de moins qu'elle. Il s'agissait de l'adorable Anika Tresse, d'origine allemande, d'une blondeur Malfoyienne et dotée d'yeux d'un bleu splendide. Une allemande quoi.

-Oui, mon chou ? répondit Sacha en glissant son bras autour de la taille d'Anika.

-C'est toi la capitaine de l'équipe cette année ? demanda l'allemande, pas gênée par le bras de son aînée qui avait glissé sa main dans la poche avant de sa robe d'uniforme.

-Absolument. Tu veux postuler ?

-Ouais, répliqua Anika. Au poste d'Attrapeuse.

-Faudra qu'j'vois c'que tu vaux ma belle ! On verra après !

Sacha lança un sourire lumineux à Alexis Nott qui répliqua par un regard dégoûté. Le Parrain lâcha la taille d'Anika pour lui permettre de rejoindre ses amis et attendit que son jumeau et Sixtine la rejoignent. Sa conversation avec l'adolescente l'avait menée près de la porte de la Grande Salle, où les préfets de Serpentard et Pouffsoufle tentaient de faire passer leurs premières années.


	4. Où l'on va se coucher

Après moult péripéties à travers le château, les Serdaigles parvinrent (enfin) à leur tour. Il faut savoir que Liam les avaient fait passer à travers une bonne demi-douzaine de passages secrets et qu'ils avaient croisé Miss Teigne au détour d'une teinture soulevée. S'en était suivie une course rapide, conduite par la mauvaise conscience des trois mafieux.

Essoufflés, Liam devant et Sacha derrière, regroupant les derniers des petits Serdaigles, tandis que Sixtine les faisait courir aux travers de couloirs normalement fermés aux élèves.

Lorsqu'enfin ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de leur tour, le mot de passe était complètement sortit de la tête de Liam et il dut endurer le regard sévère du médecin à collerette qui gardait la salle commune le temps que Sixtine s'en souvienne.

Enfin, dans un éclair de génie, Sixtine cria presque :

-1789 !

-Je déteste leurs mots de passe, grommela Sacha.

Elle faisait des tours de passe-passe avec une pièce en argent, qu'elle faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts, disparaître dans ses manches pour la faire réapparaître dans son autre main, pour détendre les premières années traumatisés par l'incapacité des trois Serdaigles.

Les premières années rentrèrent dans la salle commune où Liam leur indiqua leurs dortoirs. Sacha s'écroula sur un fauteuil et sortit sa baguette de sa poche intérieure. Elle posa sa pièce d'argent, 5 schillings autrichiens, à plat dans sa paume, et marmonna une formule. Un instant plus tard, un petit œuf se tenait à la place de la pièce. Un minuscule oiseau d'un bleu turquoise soutenu en sortit, se sécha, puis s'envola avec le papier que la jeune fille avait sortit de son sac.

L'oiseau vola jusqu'au tableau d'affichage et fixa le papier à coups de bec avant de revenir vers Sacha dont il se posa dans la main, avant de reprendre la forme plate d'un schilling autrichien.

-Tu aurais mis cinq minutes de moins en y allant toi-même, remarqua Sixtine.

-Oui, mais les petits ne m'auraient pas regardé avec cet air de vénération, répliqua Sacha en ricanant.

Puis elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sortit de son fauteuil. Elle attrapa la tête de son frère qu'elle coinça dans sa poitrine et lui embrassa le nez avec un claironnant « Bonne nuit, ma sœur !* ».

Et l'autre imbécile embrassa aussi le nez de sa sœur pour répliquer.

Puis Sixtine et Sacha montèrent leurs escaliers en frétillant.

Une fois dans leur dortoir, les deux filles filèrent sous la douche, chacune dans leur cabine préférée.

-Elle est jolie, quand même, soupira doucement Sacha.

-Qui ? demanda Sixtine de la cabine voisine, pas plus perturbée que ça par les penchants homosexuels de sa meilleure amie.

-Pffff ! Lily Evans, bien sûr ! soupira Sacha. Mais plus hétéro qu'elle, tu fais pas…

Tout en disant cela, elle savonnait ses si longs cheveux d'une couleur d'encre d'un shampooing à la délicieuse odeur de mangue.

Dans sa cabine, Sixtine lavait également ses cheveux, avec les multiples shampooings conseillés par son bien-aimé coiffeur, Alexander Zafret.

-Effectivement… surtout avec cet espèce de Potter qui lui tourne autour… ma chérie, chuis désolée mais y'a pas une chance…

-Ouais, répondit Sacha, vaguement triste. T'as raison.

Elle rinça ses cheveux et sortit de la cabine. Elle attrapa une serviette et enroula sa chevelure dedans. Avec une autre serviette, elle emballa son long corps mince au moment où Sixtine sortait de sa cabine, déjà emballée de serviettes.

Les deux jeunes filles se lavèrent les dents et se démaquillèrent, puis repartirent dans leur dortoir où elles retrouvèrent avec joie leurs camarades : Judith Ferbre, Chloé Bordalin, et l'Israëlienne Nagada Faillez.

-Ah, Poudlard, Poudlard, bienveillante maison ! s'exclama cette dernière en coinçant les voiles que sa bienveillante et très misogyne famille l'avaient forcé à apporter au fin fond de son armoire.

-Précisément, répliqua Judith qui commençait à digérer.

-Va te laver, espèce de truffe, gourmanda Chloé, sa meilleure amie.

-Mmoui…

Ricanante, Sacha traversa la pièce jusqu'à son lit, où elle se hissa. Elle referma les baldaquins, non pas pour sauvegarder son corps nerveux au regard de ses camarades de dortoir mais pour éviter qu'elles ne voient ses cheveux détachés.

Car oui, le grand pari de tout Serdaigle se respectant était de défaire un jour le chignon légendaire de la grande O'Dwyer. Personne ne s'attirerait de représailles, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un pari lancé par un ancien élève. La mise s'élevait maintenant à 50 Gallions au premier qui parviendrai à défaire le légendaire chignon.

Après tous ces préparatifs pré-nocturnes, le dortoir des filles de 5ème année Serdaigle plongea dans l'obscurité.

oOo

-De-BOUUUUUUUUUUUT ! hurla Sacha, déjà levée, habillée et fraîche comme un gardon à ses quatre camarades de dortoir, aux alentours de sept heures du matin.

Quatre grognement s'élevèrent des lits enfin, le son qui s'éleva du lit de Nagada s'apparentait plus à un grondement de fauve, mais, au moins, elles étaient réveillées.

La première à s'extirper de son lit fut Sixtine, toujours prête elle fut suivie de très près par Judith et Chloé qui n'avait l'air guère réveillé et qui entreprirent de s'habiller approximativement seule l'aide de Sacha leur permit d'enfiler leurs uniformes.

Enfin, plus d'une demie-heure plus tard, Nagada consentit à sortir de son lit. Sacha, qui parlait très fort en déambulant dans la chambre pour maintenir sa camarade éveillée, lui adressa un sourire lumineux et vérifia qu'elle commençait bien à s'habiller avant de sortir plus vite que l'éclair.

Son sac pendu à son épaule, Sacha vola presque jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle heurta violemment quelque chose.

-Aïe ! dit quelque chose.

-Désolée, s'excusa Sacha, qui est une jeune fille bien élevée.

Quelque chose était en fait Rabastan Lestrange, le nouveau capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, en sixième année, avec Narcissa Black.

Le Serpentard, quand il vit qui l'avait percuté, renifla avec mépris et entreprit de s'épousseter. Par la magie de la symbiose gémellaire, Liam, qui passait juste par ici en descendant à la Grande Salle lui aussi, apparut derrière sa sœur, monument mégalithique de puissance et de colère.

En fait, pas du tout. Il avait l'air ravi de voir Rabastan, se rua sur lui, le souleva en le faisant tourbillonner au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le Serpentard, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé le sol sous ses pieds, s'enfuit en courant et en pensant qu'il aurait vraiment du se méfier de la paire de Serdaigles, comme lui avait dit son frère.

Et maintenant Lucius allait le regarder avec un regard plus glacial que la banquise. Tous les Serpentards qui se faisaient embrasser – tout à fait contre leur gré, bien sûr – par le grand, le terrifiant et le Sadomaso Liam O'Dwyer s'attirait à jamais les foudres du Prince des Serpentards.

Pendant que Rabastan nous disait que Liam est sadomaso, le susnommé et sa sœur se rendaient tranquillement au petit-déjeuné. En rigolant comme des fous. On sait pas pourquoi mais en tout cas, ça a l'air drôle.

Les deux imbéciles s'écroulèrent à la table des Serdaigles, en face de Sixtine qui lisait le journal de Sacha.

-Hé, dit Sacha.

-Quoi ? demanda Barty Croupton avec la voix de Sixtine.

-T'as payé la chouette ?

-Nan, je l'ai tuée et je l'ai donnée à Balthazar, il croit que c'est du poulet.

Balthazar Valencourt était le frère de 7ème année de Sixtine.

-Ce n'est pas un sort pour une bonne chouette postale, critiqua Liam. Servir de repas à cette espèce d'abrutit…

Liam ne détestait pas beaucoup de monde, mais quand il les détestait, c'était sérieux.

Sixtine baissa le journal de Sacha.

-Mais bien sûr que je l'ai payé, la chouette, dindon ! siffla-t-elle.

-Par contre, tu as eu une bonne idée de farce, ma belle, conclut Sacha.

Puis elle se servit une assiette gargantuesque et commença à manger. A côté, Liam faisait de même.

-Hé, Sacha ! interpella quelqu'un.

Kevin McBaxter, sixième année, gardien de Serdaigle.

Sacha pivota lentement sur son banc, dévisageant d'un air rafraîchissant le rustre qui avait interrompu son petit déjeuner.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, McBaxter, siffla Sacha d'un air menaçant.

Kevin leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Ok, Ok, du calme, dit-il. Je me demandais quand étaient les présélections pour l'équipe de cette année.

-Demande à Bibine, c'est elle qui s'en occupe, répliqua Sacha en retournant à ses œufs au plat.

-Mais euh…

Liam planta son regard de mercure liquide dans les yeux brun-verts du gardien et poussa un imperceptible grondement.

Kevin se découragea aussitôt et fuit vers ses amis.

-Merci, merveilleuse âme jumelle qu'est la mienne, dit gracieusement Sacha.

-De rien, répliqua ledit.

Leurs emplois du temps arrivèrent. Ils commençaient joyeusement leur semaine et leur année, par un double cours de potions.


	5. Où l'on subit le premier jour de cours

Leur petit déjeuné terminé, les trois Serdaigles prirent le chemin des cachots où se déroulait le cours de potions. Liam soupirait, car il était bien connu que s'il y avait une seule matière qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était bien les potions. Un double cours en plus !

Sixtine, elle, frétillait avec un grand bonheur. Potions, potions, chic ! La jeune fille était tout simplement excellente en cette matière, mais elle appréciait grandement faire exploser ses mixtures, grandement aidée par Sacha, qui elle, était une catastrophe sans nom en cette matière, mais qui était très douée pour faire exploser les chaudrons.

Le trio de mafieux étaient les premiers au cours, et ils commencèrent à s'installer sur une table du deuxième rang. Le bedonnant professeur eu l'air légèrement abattu en voyant les trois Serdaigles. N'importe qui l'aurait été en voyant qu'il commençait sa semaine avec trois imbéciles dont la plus grande distraction était sans doute de provoquer des « BOUM » qui faisaient trembler les murs des cachots et provoquaient des effets secondaires étranges.

Peu à peu, les autres élèves descendirent. Lors de l'année dernière, le cours de potions des quatrièmes années Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient complètement détruit un des cachots. Du coup, Dumbledore s'était résigné et avait mit les sages Serdaigles en cours avec les Gryffondors.

La cloche retentit alors que Sirius Black, l'ultime retardataire, entrait.

Le professeur commença l'année avec un discours sur l'importance des BUSES. Il parla pendant une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles les élèves digéraient leur petit déjeuner, la tête dans les nuages, puis il commença le cours, prenant tous les élèves au dépourvut.

-Très bien ! s'exclama le professeur, réveillant les élèves qui avaient commencé à se rendormir sur leurs tables (à l'exception des jumeaux maléfiques). Nous allons commencer le programme avec un philtre de paix. Mettez-vous en binômes…

Sacha se mit avec Sixtine Liam rejoignit Remus, alors que Sirius et James se mettaient ensemble. Lily, généreuse dans l'âme, hérita de Peter.

-Sacha, ne met pas ça dans ce chaudron, ou ça va encore exploser, dit patiemment Sixtine en retenant le poignet de la batteuse.

-Mmmh, dit Sacha, tentant vaguement de se concentrer. Vaguement hein.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent dans un calme relatif. Le duo infernal Potter/Black n'avait pas l'air de manigancer quelque chose, le chaudron des deux folles était calme et d'une couleur acceptable, Remus et Liam coopéraient dans la plus grande joie et Lily épuisait ses stocks de patiences avec Peter.

Hélas, Sixtine se déconcentra dix malheureuses secondes pour répondre au regard enflammé que lui lançait Jacob White, son petit ami. Durant cet intervalle, Sacha perdit par inadvertance un cheveu dans le chaudron. Puis Sixtine se concentra sur l'animal bouillonnant, et versa sciemment un ingrédient qui n'avait rien à voir avec la potion dedans.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le chaudron explosa avec un « BOUM » retentissant, et le cachot s'emplit d'une épaisse et opaque fumée rouge sang.

-O'DWYER ! VALENCOURT ! hurla Slughorn avant même que la fumée ne soit dissipée.

-Oui monsieur ? demandèrent les deux filles d'une même voix d'ange.

-Séparez-vous ! Et nous allons en profiter pour séparer Potter et Black aussi !

Deux protestations outrées s'élevèrent dans la fumée qui commençait à se dissiper.

-Pas de discussion ! O'Dwyer…

-Oui ? fit Sacha.

-Pas vous ! Votre frère ! O'Dwyer, vous irez avec Potter. Lupin, mettez-vous avec miss O'Dwyer Valencourt, votre binôme sera désormais Black.

Les changements s'opérèrent avec mauvaise volonté. La fumée, maintenant complètement dissipée, révélait le cratère noir qui avait été le chaudron et le bureau de Sixtine.

Sacha déposa son sac à côté de Remus et lui adressa un sourire brillant, gagnant un timide retour.

-Je suis une truffe en potions, souffla Sacha en s'asseyant.

-Bon, alors, n'approche pas du chaudron, répliqua Remus tout aussi bas, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Sans problèmes ! Je vais te préparer les ingrédients, dit Sacha avec un grand sourire.

Un rang derrière, Sixtine s'asseyait à côté de Sirius avec un scepticisme affiché.

-Alors Black, dit-elle à voix basse. Ne t'approche pas de ce chaudron. J'ai une grande expérience des truffes en potion, mais toi, je suis sûre que tu vas faire rater mes explosions.

-Ah parce que tu fais exprès ? siffla le Gryffondor.

Sixtine le regarda d'un air offensé.

-Bien sûr ! chuchota-t-elle, vaguement vexée. J'm'appelle pas Sacha, moi !

Sacha se retourna et murmura :

-Te jorobo !

Puis elle tira la langue à Sixitne, se retourna et recommença à découper ses racines de tulipe.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Elle a dit quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Je t'emmerde, répondit Sixtine en se penchant sur le chaudron de Sirius. Dit donc, c'est pourri ça !

-Hé ! s'indigna Sirius.

La suite du cours se déroula de manière à peu près calme et, lorsque la cloche sonna à dix heures, le trio de mafieux n'avait tué personne (incroyable).

Les trois Serdaigles sortirent dans la cour pour la pause.

-Vous vous rendez compte ? demanda Sacha en tirant sur ses manches pour essayer de couvrir ses mains. Je n'ai rien fait exploser !

Elle eut un temps de réflexion avant de conclure, avec une moue boudeuse :

-Même pas drôle…

Liam sourit et tendit la main pour ébouriffer la chevelure d'Octave Simon, un petit deuxième année un peu rond, qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle au poste de Poursuiveur.

-On a quoi après ? demanda Liam après avoir saccagé les cheveux d'Octave avec application.

Sacha sortit son emploi du temps et poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

-Divination…

Les trois Serdaigles semblèrent perdre dix centimètres d'un coup, ce qui fit que Sixtine eu l'air complètement naine du haut de son mètre cinquante.

-Double cours ? demanda Sixtine d'un ton larmoyant.

-Non… ensuite… aaaaaaaaaah ! Ensuite, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! On va s'éclater un max ! YEAAAAAAH !

Sacha retrouva son mètre soixante-dix et Liam son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, tout transportés qu'ils étaient à l'idée de terrifier le professeur de DCFM.

Le terrible trio se mit lentement en marche vers la haute tour de divination, comme trois condamnés à mort, ce qui d'un certain point de vu était cohérent, la professeur de Divination ressentant une forte irritation à leur endroit (oulà, j'ai trop lu le Grand Meaulnes moi. Je voulais dire :), la professeur de Divination ressentant une forte irritation envers eux. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec le fait que Sacha, qui dormait environs quatre heures par nuit, finissait tranquillement son somme sur sa table, ou que Liam interprétait les signes du thé prédisant la trahison d'un proche avec une grande nonchalance, au même titre que Sixtine qui la dévisageait d'un air incrédule mais poli.

Le cours de Divination se déroula dans l'ennui le plus total, et le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne fut pas si drôle, finalement. De fait, toute la journée se déroula dans l'ennui le plus total, et ce fut démoralisés que le trio maléfique retourna à sa tour.

-Pfffouuaaaaaaah, fut la seule chose que Sacha trouva à dire en se laissant tomber sur les genoux de son frère, qui acquiesça.

-Ennui mortel, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il regardait Sixtine lovée dans les bras de Jacob White.

-Tu l'as dit, ma sœur, grogna Sacha.

Ils baillèrent tous les deux en un bel ensemble.

-Je crois que si tous les jours de la semaine ressemblent à ça, je vais pas survivre, déclara Liam après un silence d'une demie-heure.

-Mmmmh, répondit sa sœur, en voie de s'endormir sur lui.

Liam sourit et souleva sa sœur pour la porter jusque dans son dortoir. L'escalier escamotable ne réagit pas quand le jeune homme en monta les marches, et il déposa Sacha sur son lit sans encombres.

Il pointa sa baguette sur son chignon et murmura « Finite Incantatem ! ».

Derrière la porte, une troisième année du nom de Sandra Law dressa l'oreille.

La semaine s'écoula avec une lenteur sans nom, et, mis à part l'excellente note que remportèrent Remus et Sacha au cours de Potion, rien ne se passa. Les fauteurs de trouble se tenaient calmes pour le moment, les entraînements de Quidditch n'avaient pas encore commencé, et les professeurs les accablaient déjà de devoirs.

Le jeudi soir, les jumeaux s'attaquaient à leurs devoirs de Potions, tandis que Sixtine, qui avait déjà fait le sien, entamait les hostilités avec la métamorphose.

-Voy a hacerte, yo, propiedades de la piedra de la luna*... déclara Liam, ignorant qu'une vingtaine d'année plus tard, son filleul aurait les mêmes pensées.

-Confirmo, marmonna sa sœur.

La mère des jumeaux étant d'origine mexicaine, ils étaient bilingues anglais/espagnol. Sacha préférait jurer en espagnol, car moins de gens comprenaient, préservant ainsi les oreilles les plus pures des injures abominables de la jeune fille.

Liam, lui, proférait ses menaces dans la langue de sa mère. Et ça valait mieux.

Le trio était donc en train de déprimer sur ses devoirs, et les lecteurs s'ennuyaient à mourir, et l'auteur déprimait aussi, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi écrire.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Sacha reposait victorieusement sa plume, l'esprit libéré de ces « jilipolladas de piedra de la luna de mierda ». Trente secondes plus tard, Liam faisait de même, et, moins de deux minutes plus tard, Sixtine était débarrassée de sa métamorphose.

Aussitôt après, le trio était confortablement installé sur les fauteuils de la salle commune, autour du feu il était à peine onze heures du soir, on était samedi, ils avaient toute la nuit pour délinquer tranquillement.

-Bon. Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Liam.

-Je propose qu'on rôde tranquillement, répondit Sixtine en caressant distraitement son chat.

-Trop random, murmura Sacha avec un air fou.

-Alors, causons avec Peeves, décida Liam.

Et oui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry, fils de James, n'a jamais vu Peeves obéir à un élève que ce n'est jamais arrivé.

Le trio maléfique et Peeves étaient très amis, par même goût du chaos.

-Oooh oui… susurra Sacha. Convainquons-le d'enfermer Balthazar dans une armure.

-Excellente idée, compléta Sixtine avec son regard fou.

Le trio sortit discrètement de la salle commune des Serdaigles et reprit enfin son activité favorite : rôder dans les couloirs la nuit.

Mis à part une rencontre fortuite avec Miss Teigne qui avait dégénéré en course poursuite dans des couloirs inconnus du château, les trois mafieux revinrent fatigués mais heureux à leur tour, vers trois heures du matin.

Cependant, il aurait été mal connaître Sacha que penser qu'elle serait fatiguée de s'être couchée à trois heures trente du matin. Non, pas du tout. A cinq heures trente précises, la jeune fille était déjà debout, en train de s'habiller, sans la moindre trace de sommeil son joli visage pâle.

Une fois habillée de pied en cap, elle sortit discrètement du dortoir silencieux et endormi : elle reviendrais réveiller ses camarades à sept heures pétantes, comme tous les jours depuis quatre ans.

Alors qu'elle errait tranquillement dans les couloirs déserts du château, ses longs cheveux encore dénoués, Sacha ruminait le prochain mauvais coup du trio : Sacha, qui était douée en sortilèges, colorerait les sourcils des Serpentard en or et leurs cheveux en rouge et pour les Gryffondors, elle leur donnerait les couleurs de Serpentard : gris pour les sourcils, et vert pour les cheveux Sixtine fixerait les couleurs avec une potion, qui Liam serait chargé de faire avaler aux victimes de la farce.

Sacha était complètement absorbée dans ses pensées, et elle n'entendit pas le bruit de pas qui venait vers elle. Aussi, c'est avec surprise qu'elle percuta violemment quelqu'un.

Par terre, couvert de sang et de blessures, Remus Lupin regardait Sacha comme si c'était le Diable en personne.

-Euh… salut ? dit doucement Sacha, tendant la main pour relever le jeune homme.

-Salut, marmonna-t-il, le regard fuyant.

Sacha décida que ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ne la regardait pas. Aussi, elle lui proposa un marché.

-Bon, Rémy, mon chou. Telle que tu me vois, j'ai les cheveux détachés et tu es couvert de sang. Tu ne m'as jamais vue avec les cheveux détachés, et je ne t'ai jamais vu couvert de sang. Have we got a deal ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main.

-Euh… ouais, d'accord, grommela Remus, surprit.

Il lui serra la main. Peu d'élèves dans l'école aurait proposé un deal aussi étrange, mais il fallait s'y faire : Sacha O'Dwyer était quelqu'un d'étrange, faisant passer certains secrets avant les autres.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, ou tu te débrouille et je continue à errer dans les couloirs ?

-Je vais me débrouiller, répondit Remus, le regard toujours un peu fuyant.

Et il s'éloigna en chancelant vaguement. Sacha le regarda partir, puis décida de hausser les épaules. Après tous, « y'a des gens bizarres ici, sans parler de nous », dirait Liam.


	6. Où la vie n'est pas si belle pour tous

Deux heures plus tard, Sacha avait bien erré partout, y comprit dans le parc elle avait conversé avec le calamar géant, qui l'appréciait beaucoup, et changé une pierre en raton laveur, ce dont elle était très fière.

Elle était ensuite remontée dans les étages et avait joué avec Peeves, qui lui avait garantit d'enfermer Balthazar dans une armure avant midi.

Une fois qu'elle eu fait tout cela, Sacha remonta à la tour Serdaigle et passa dans tous les dortoirs en faisant du bruit, pour réveiller ses camarades elle sauta sur le lit de son frère, puis raconta sa vie très fort dans son dortoir, pour réveiller Nagada, qui détestait complètement cette méthode.

Lorsque Sacha eu fait tout cela, en plus de l'escapade mafieuse de la nuit, elle se sentit d'une humeur merveilleuse.

Lorsque Sixtine et Liam furent près, le trio mafieux descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Sixtine épluchait une pomme en discutant avec Jacob White, son petit ami, lorsque la chouette chevêche de Sacha, Hetty, se posa sur le rebord de la carafe de lait.

Soulevant un sourcil distrait, Sacha récupéra l'animal avait qu'il ne tombe dans le lait et prit sa lettre. Elle la déroula et poussa un soupir théâtral.

-Ce sont les ancêtres, ma sœur, dit-elle à Liam.

-Enfer, grommella ledit.

Sacha prit connaissance de la lettre, puis la jeta à son frère par dessus les bouteilles et autres carafes. Le morceau de papier à lettre tomba dans le jus d'orange et Liam pesta en le repêchant.

-Je suis sûr qu'il nous racontent encore le bla-bla habituel…

-Précisément, répondit joyeusement Sacha en reprenant le tartinage de son toast.

Liam prit connaissance de la lettre, puis la brûla distraitement. En face de lui, Sacha était en train de commettre un tarticide.

-Sachaaaa, gronda-t-il. Mange proprement !

-Mé'heuha, h'arrive 'as a 'anhé 'ette 'utain d'tar'ine ! répliqua très intelligiblement Sacha, de la confiture de mûre jusqu'au yeux.

Liam soupira et entreprit de nettoyer le visage de sa sœur sans ruiner son maquillage.

-Oh, que c'est tendre, railla quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un se fit ignorer de manière royale par les jumeaux, et quelqu'un tomba dans l'oubli.

Quelqu'un était Jacob White.

-Bon ! s'exclama Sacha. Demain… Es las selecciones para el equipo de Quidditch !

-Oyeah ! cria Liam.

La journée passa rapidement ; le vendredi, les Serdaigles n'avaient que peu de matières. La pose de midi fut interrompue de manière amusante, lorsque l'on retrouva Balthazar Valencourt coincé dans une armure du cinquième étage.

A 16 heures, le trio de mafieux se trouvait dans leur salle commune. A dix-neuf heures, tout leur travail était terminé, et la salle commune bourdonnait d'activité.

Sacha monta sur une table, et les conversations se turent peu à peu : chacun savait qu'il ne fallait pas interrompre un membre du trio mafieux quand il parlait sur une table.

-Peuple Serdaigle ! Tu sais que demain sont les sélections pour ton équipe de Quidditch !

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva du parterre de Serdaigles.

-Tu sais, peuple Serdaigle, que ton équipe est un échec depuis bientôt deux siècles ! Cependant, peuple Serdaigle, cette année, cela changera ! Cela changera, peuple Serdaigle, car moi, Sacha O'Dwyer, ai promit sur mon honneur, à James Potter, que cette année, ta maison gagnera la coupe de Quidditch !

Les Serdaigles assemblés laissèrent échapper une exclamation de joie, surtout les plus anciens. Sacha O'Dwyer qui engageait son honneur, c'était une garantie de réussite.

-J'ai parié, peuple Serdaigle ! cria Sacha, complètement enivrée par son discours. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Cela signifie que nous allons gagner ! SERDAIGLES ! Eeeest-ceeee-queeee vous êtes làààààààààààààààààààà ?

Une acclamation s'éleva des Serdaigles.

-Merci de ton attention, peuple Serdaigle !

Et Sacha bondit de la table.

-J'aime beaucoup quand tu fais ton speach d'empereur romain, déclara Sixtine en tournant distraitement une page de son manuel de potions.

Elle cherchait une potion pour fixer les couleurs.

-J'affirme, ajouta Liam, la tête penchée sur un carré de parchemin.

Lui, listait milles manières de persuader les elfes de maison de verser la potion de Sixtine dans les plats des Serpentard et des Gryffondors.

-Tu sais, Li', dit Sacha en sortant sa baguette de sa manche, je pense que ce serait plus simple de mettre la potion sans passer par les elfes. _Muto color ! _conclut-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la couverture de livre de Sixtine, imaginant qu'elle devenait violette rayée de rouge.

La couverture prit docilement une couleur violette, et se raya de rouge.

-Et comment on pourrait faire ? demanda Liam.

-Mmmmh… réfléchit distraitement Sixtine. Je propose Peeves.

Vraiment, cet esprit du chaos était fantastique, on pouvait tout lui mettre sur le dos sans risquer de se faire renvoyer.

-Non, je ne pense pas… c'est risqué, contredit Liam. Il pourrait briser une fiole, ou bien les confondre. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier de se méfier de lui…

Le trio retomba dans un silence profond, cherchant la meilleure façon de faire absorber le produit aux deux maisons concernées.

-La meilleure manière consisterait à forcer Dumbledore à ordonner aux elfes de verser les potions dans les plats, grommela finalement Liam, le sourcil froncé. Mais pour cela, il faudrait le soumettre à un sortilège d'Imperium et je ne suis même pas sûr que sa marche.

-Trop risqué, grogna Sixtine, le visage rouge.

Elle faisait la liste des ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour composer la potion.

-Alors, il faudra la mettre nous même, dit Liam en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, fatigué.

Sacha, qui lançait allégrement des _muto color_ un peu partout et qui venait d'attraper Duke, le chat de Sixtine, pour essayer sur une chose vivante, tourna la tête vers son frère.

-Mouaiis, grinça-t-elle.

Puis elle posa le chat sur ses genoux et lui lança le sort. Le chat prit une couleur bleu rayée de bronze.

-Mascotte of the Serdaigle…

-Je sais ! s'exclama Liam, rouvrant les yeux. Il faut attirer les elfes en dehors des cuisines, vers six heures du matin ils ont fini de faire les boissons et commencent les plats. Là, il faut s'introduire dans les cuisine et verser la potion dans chaque cruche des tables Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-Je savais qu'il finirait par trouver, marmonna Sixtine. Le boss des idées foireuses, c'est lui.

-J'affirme, répliqua Sacha. _Muto color _! s'écria-t-elle, prenant Sixtine par surprise ses cheveux prirent une teinte tomate et ses sourcils devinrent noirs, ses yeux virèrent au gris et sa peau devint bleue.

Sacha entama une danse de la joie.

-Sacha O'Dwyer, je te préviens que si dans trente secondes je n'ai pas retrouvé ma couleur normale, je te bute. Parole de Française.

-Rabat-joie, grommela Sacha. _Finite._

Sixtine retrouva sa teinte normale.

-Sacha, intervint Liam. Il faut que tu trouve une façon de faire sortir les elfes de la cuisine pendant au moins vingt minutes.

-Facile, répliqua Sacha, qui entreprenait désormais de rendre leur couleur d'origine à tous les objets modifiés à coup de « _Finite »_ . J'irais jeter quelques sortilèges à retardement sur les marmites, pour qu'elles explosent quand on aura la potion. Mais pour l'instant… je crève la dalle.

Liam, le grand maître de l'organisation, fit des piles nettes de leurs « parchemins mauvais coups » comme il les appelait il les archivait, et tous leurs mauvais coups depuis la première année étaient soigneusement compilés, photos à l'appui, dans un grand livre dont les trois mafieux étaient très fiers (et dont vous, lecteurs, pourrez admirer les photos, dès que Pumpkin les aura faites).

Lorsque les Serdaigle descendirent manger, il était vingt heures trente et la Grande Salle était presque vide. Les trois cas sociaux prirent rapidement leur repas, puis se firent jeter hors de la Grande Salle à neuf heures quinze. Après avoir lancé ses sortilèges à retardement sur les chaudrons des cuisines alors que ses deux comparses ditrayaient les elfes, Sacha remonta dans sa tour, sans faire de détour.

Etrangement, Sacha dort beaucoup dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi et celle entre le samedi et le dimanche. Ainsi, elle ne recroisa pas ce même Remus Lupin, couvert de sang et épuisé…

Par contre, même si elle ne croisa pas Remus, elle se réveilla dans une forme éclatante le samedi matin, à huit heures.

Pourtant, elle ne réveilla personne. Elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie si Nagada réveillait avant midi le samedi donc, elle s'enfuit discrètement, sans faire de bruit.

Personne n'était réveillé de si bonne heure chez les Serdaigles. D'ailleurs, personne n'était réveillé tout court à cette heure là… sauf Lucius Malfoy, assit à la table des Serpentards, les yeux dans le vide. Sacha se laissa gracieusement tomber en face de lui.

Lucius cligna des yeux et recentra son regard sur la Serdaigle qui sourit en attrapant un plat.

-Tu ne devrais pas te mettre ici, déclara Lucius d'un ton las.

-Oh, arrête, Lucius, y'a personne… au pire si quelqu'un arrive, je dirais que je suis en train de t'emmerder, ça passera très bien.

Lucius soupira.

-Bon, raconte. Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Rien, répliqua le Serpentard prenant une pomme pour la manger sans réel appétit.

-Et pour de vrai, maintenant ? Si Liam te vois comme ça, il va encore broyer du noir pendant deux semaines… déclara Sacha en pointant son couteau sur le jeune homme.

Lucius soupira. Il n'aimait pas que Liam soit si touché par son moral qui descendait régulièrement depuis la fin de l'année dernière.

-Lucius… dit doucement Sacha.

Le Prince des Serpentard releva le visage vers la jeune Serdaigle, dont les yeux gris mercure avaient pris une expression douce.

-Sacha… mes parents veulent me marier, consentit enfin à dire le jeune homme.

Sacha se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils.

-Avec qui ?

-Narcissa Black, marmonna Lucius.

Sacha se frotta le visage.

-Liam le sait ?

Lucius secoua la tête de gauche à droite et Sacha soupira avant d'engloutir son assiette.

-Tu as intérêt à lui dire, dit-elle après dix minutes de silence, durant lesquelles Lucius fixa sa pomme avec un grande intensité.

-Ouais… mais comment il va le prendre ?

-Si tu souligne que ça te mine le moral, bien, je pense, répondit doucement Sacha en se levant. C'est pas comme si tu était transporté de joie à l'idée de te marier non ?

-Du tout, marmonna Lucius.

-Bon, bah voilà…

Voyant trois Serpentard entrer dans la Grande Salle, elle s'éclipsa après avoir soigneusement décoiffé le précieux septième année.

-SA… O'DWYER ! hurla Lucius, se reprenant au dernier moment.

Seul un rire en cascade lui répondit.

Deux heures plus tard, la plupart des Serdaigles étaient réveillés, hormis Nagada bien sûr, et Sacha était dressée dans le vent glacial de l'Ecosse, à côté de son frère, les deux en robes de Quidditch d'été. Le vent était à décorner des bœufs mais les jumeaux étaient droits comme des piquets et ne se préoccupaient pas le moins du monde de la tresse de Sacha qui ressemblait à un serpent ou aux cheveux soigneusement coiffés de Liam qui commençaient à ressembler à une masse de nœuds informes.

Sur un des bancs des gradins de Serdaigle, Sixtine, emmitouflée dans un immense manteau, enroulée dans une écharpe, les mains protégées par d'épais gants, encourageait la vingtaine de pauvres jeunes Serdaigles qui ne possédaient pas l'indifférence des jumeaux Irlandais face au froid.


	7. Où on se dit que c'est pas normal

Deux heures plus tard, la plupart des Serdaigles étaient réveillés, hormis Nagada bien sûr, et Sacha était dressée dans le vent glacial de l'Ecosse, à côté de son frère, les deux en robes de Quidditch d'été. Le vent était à décorner des bœufs mais les jumeaux étaient droits comme des piquets et ne se préoccupaient pas le moins du monde de la tresse de Sacha qui ressemblait à un serpent ou aux cheveux soigneusement coiffés de Liam qui commençaient à ressembler à une masse de nœuds informes.

Sur un des bancs des gradins de Serdaigle, Sixtine, emmitouflée dans un immense manteau, enroulée dans une écharpe, les mains protégées par d'épais gants, encourageait la vingtaine de pauvres jeunes Serdaigles qui ne possédaient pas l'indifférence des jumeaux Irlandais face au froid.

-Bon ! hurla Sacha pour couvrit le bruit du vent. On commence par les Poursuiveurs ! Les autres postulants, allez dans les gradins !

Sept Serdaigle restèrent.

-VOS NOMS ! cria Liam.

-Qu'on puisse écrire quelque chose sur vos pierres tombales ! ajouta gaiement sa sœur en ouvrant la caisse contenant les balles.

Une voix hésitante s'éleva des petits Serdaigles.

-Clara Fabercastle…

-Saphir Nobody.

-Victoria McMagoal !

-Nikolas Bravda.

-Bonnie Jackson !

-Mathilde Clares !

-Octave Simon !

-Ok ! cria Sacha. A trois, je lâcherais un Souaffle et vous vous ferez des passes. Il faut en faire au moins cinq sans faire tomber la balle ! Ensuite j'éliminerais ceux qui ont échoué et ceux qui restent feront des trucs plus durs. Allez, sur vos balais, les schtroupmfs !

Les Serdaigles enfourchèrent leurs balais et furent aussitôt ballottés par le terrible vent.

-Je ne veux personne au dessus des quarante mètres ! hurla Sacha avant de décoller à son tour, suivie de Liam.

Le niveau s'avéra plutôt pitoyable : trois des aspirants Poursuiveurs furent éliminés dès le premier tour aussi, une fois Victoria McMagoal, Mathilde Clares et Clara Fabercastle éliminés, Sacha fut impitoyable et bientôt le pauvre Nikolas fut éliminé aussi.

-Next ! Les Gardiens s'il vous plait ! demanda Liam.

Le poste n'était pas très en vue, et seuls quatre Serdaigles se présentèrent : Johana Lake, Kevin McBaxter, Stéphane du Béguier et Benjamin Rouzic.

-Bon ! s'exclama Sacha, parfaitement indifférente au bout de ses doigts qui devenait bleu. Mettez vous devant les buts, mes Poursuiveurs vont essayer de marquer !

Tranquillement installée sur son balai, Sacha observait Kevin McBaxter encaisser les buts avec une once de sadisme.

Les Poursuiveur que Sacha avait sélectionnés s'avérèrent d'une efficacité relative, mais selon la capitaine, avec de l'entraînement, ils seraient bons à quelque chose.

Toujours était-il que Benjamin Rouzic s'avéra bien meilleur que ses deux camarades, et qu'il fut donc sélectionné.

-Bon ! Finalement, les Attrapeurs s'il vous plait !

C'était dans cette catégorie là qu'il y avait le plus de monde : une dizaine de Serdaigles au bas mot.

-Vos noms !

La première à dévoiler son nom fut une jeune fille fort maquillée, aux épais cheveux noirs et lisses :

-Je m'appelle Tisiphone Erinyes !

Sacha haussa le sourcil. Un garçon sortit du rang, et se présenta :

-Thomas Anderson.

Sacha leva l'autre sourcil et s'adressa à son frère :

-Ils étaient là l'année dernière eux ?

-Euh… ch'ais plus moi…

-Bon, je regarderais. Next ! Aller, soyez pas timide, vous nous connaissez !

Une petite fille prit la parole :

-Je m'appelle Hestia Fire.

-Charlie Faïstos.

-Théodore Onw !

-Pitié, pas lui, grommela Liam.

Il dévisagea ledit Théodore, un petit Vietnamien qui était dans leur année.

-Théodore, j'avais dit pas de cinquièmes ni de septièmes année. Ceux qui veulent avoir leurs BUSEs ne pourront pas assister à tous les entraînements et c'est primordial, dit Sacha.

-Mais vous, vous êtes en cinquième année, répliqua l'autre, d'une voix blasée et fort exaspérante.

-J'ai dit « qui veulent avoir leurs BUSEs », indiqua placidement la grande Serdaigle.

-Et qui te dit que je veux avoir mes BUSEs ?

Sacha fit tourner sa batte autour de son bras. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, son ton était plus glacial que son pays natif au cœur de l'hiver :

-Très bien, Théodore, je te laisse une chance.

L'air satisfait, Théodore alla se ranger avec les autres aspirants Attrapeurs Charlie Faïstos, un troisième année, le dépassait de deux têtes. Une blonde sortit du rang :

-Anika Tresse !

-Maeva Patricson.

-Justin Aubin…

-May Choherson.

-Cephalen…

-Ouais, Fleur, quoi, coupa Sacha. J'ai rien contre ton nom hein, mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir de ton nom de famille, Cephalentera de Drancholidum…

-Cephalentera de Dendrochilum, corrigea distraitement une jeune fille aux très longs cheveux blongs.

-Note que j'ai retenu ton prénom, grommela Sacha.

Tous les aspirants Attrapeurs s'étant présentés, Sacha présenta l'examen.

-Je vais lancer trois Vif d'Or d'entraînement dans le terrain ! Un par un, sans savoir où je les ai mis, vous devrez les récupérer en moins de sept minutes ! Qui commence ?

Maeva Patricson se dévoua, et ne trouva qu'un des trois Vif lancés. Justin Aubin en trouva deux, May Choherson un seul, de même que Tisiphone Erinyes. Cephalentera de Dendrochilum en trouva Anderson trouva les trois, mais il dépassa légèrement le temps. Charlie Faïstos et Hestia Fire en trouvèrent deux, et, pour finir, Théodore et Anika trouvèrent les trois.

Très fier, Théodore se posa devant Sacha et Liam, qui le dépassaient pour la première de deux tête et le pour le deuxième de trois.

Sacha jeta un regard froid sur le chronomètre.

-Six minutes quarante-quatre secondes, déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Anika a fait… six minutes, sept secondes. Pouné, Théodore !

Ledit regarda Sacha, qui souriait d'un air sardonique, et s'en alla, dégoûté.

-Bon ! s'exclama Liam. Je récapitule l'équipe ! Au poste de Poursuiveurs, nous avons Saphir, Bonnie et Octave ! Le Gardien est Benjamin, l'Attrapeur est Anika et les Batteurs sont moi-même et Sacha !

-C't'équipe de winner ! s'exclama Sixtine depuis les gradins.

-Mais troooooop, frétilla Sacha. Bon, les jeunes, s't'année c'est la victoire OK ? On va tous les exploser, et en plus de çaaaa… quand on aura gagné, j'ai fait un pari juteux, comme quoi Potter me filerais sept cent Gallions, donc cent Gallions par joueurs. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

-Yééééé ! répliqua l'équipe en cœur.

-Allez, on se voit ce soir ! s'exclama Sacha.

L'équipe nouvellement composée se dirigea vers les vestiaires alors que les jumeaux attendaient que Sixtine les rejoigne. La jeune fille arriva dix minutes plus tard, sa casquette enfoncée sur les yeux et tirant sur ses moufles.

-J'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de Jacob, souffla-t-elle.

-J'l'aime pas, marmonna aussitôt Sacha.

-C'est pas nouveau, ça, répliqua Sixtine en mettant une casquette en laine sur la tête de Sacha qui se débattit aussitôt.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Mes cheveuuuux !

Liam secoua la tête, un sourire au lèvres.

-Allez choute, c'est l'heure de manger, déclara-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

Après le repas, qui s'avéra fort délicieux ma foi, les trois Serdaigles partirent s'enfermer dans le terrible repaire du Crabe (comprendre, la bibliothèque Liam trouvait, qu'en plus de s'appeler « Pince », la bibliothécaire avait une tête de crabe).

-Des fois, j'aimerais bien être Néfertari, grommela Sacha. Pas besoin de bosser, tranquille, peinard, t'es mariée à mec trop sex qui règne sur la moitié du monde… (pour info, Néfertari était la femme de Ramsès II).

-On sait, Sach', répondit patiemment Sixtine. Tiens, mes notes d'Histoire de la Magie.

Sixtine étant une personne fortement étrange, les cours de Bintz l'intéressaient au plus haut point, contrairement aux jumeaux qui profitaient de ce cours pour dormir, établir des stratégies de Quidditch via papiers, réviser des tests ou finir des devoirs.

Sacha et Liam s'attelèrent à la dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie (70 centimètres de parchemin, sur la guerre des Gobelins en 1853).

-Elohim, seigneur du Ciel, délivre nous, grommela Liam deux heures plus tard. Il me manque dix centimètres !

-Et moi cinq, marmonna sa sœur.

-Ouais, mais toi t'écris gros.

Sacha haussa les épaules et roula son parchemin. Liam dévisagea le siens avec scepticisme puis imita sa sœur.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin finis tous la plupart des devoirs de la semaine, il était plus de dix-huit heures et Liam avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête, Sacha avait les yeux injectés de sang et Sixtine avait le visage rouge.

-Boooon, souffla Sixtine en prenant les mains froides de Sacha pour les mettre sur ses joues brûlantes. Je crois qu'un peu de détente s'impose…

Le trio quitta l'antre du Crabe pour aller poser leurs sacs, puis entreprirent d'errer dans les couloirs avec un enthousiasme sans limites.

Soudainement, alors qu'ils tentaient de convaincre une porte de s'ouvrir, un bruit de cavalcade leur fit tourner la tête. Les quatre Maraudeurs surgirent du détour d'un couloir, Remus menant, Sirius juste derrière, Peter avec un morceau de parchemin à la main, et James fermant la marche. Ils restèrent un moment interloqués puis Sirius articula :

-Rusard !

Les yeux des Serdaigles s'écarquillèrent et prirent la fuite, suivis des Maraudeurs. A une intersection, Sacha allait tourner à droite mais Remus lui attrapa le bras.

-Miss Teigne, dit-il à voix basse. A gauche, c'est un cul de sac…

Sacha fronça le nez et tourna à gauche quand un caquètement insupportable se fit entendre, glaçant les quatre Gryffondors de terreur. Peeves approchait à gauche, et Rusard se rapprochait derrière eux, Miss Teigne était à droite.

Liam attrapa le poignet du Maraudeur le plus proche – James - et lui fit prendre le couloir de gauche.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! On va dans un cul de sac ! siffla Sirius. Et en plus, il y Peeves !

-Tais-toi et cours, lui ordonna Sixtine.

Sirius se dit que finalement, c'était une bonne idée quand Miss Teigne surgit du couloir de droite.

Les sept fuyards passèrent sous Peeves en courant et Sacha se retourna.

-Peeves ! Rusard nous suit !

L'esprit du chaos caquèta et fila vers l'intersection où Rusard venait se montrer. Liam, qui avait déjà atteint le fond du couloir, soulevait une tapisserie et enfonça une pierre dans le mur. Un passage s'ouvrit et les fuyards s'y engouffrent en désordre.

Le passage s'avéra fort étroit, mais au moins, ils étaient loin de Rusard, qu'ils entendaient vitupérer contre Peeves derrière le mur.

-Il ne connaît pas se passage, n'est ce pas ? souffla Peter.

-J'crois pas, répliqua Liam d'une voix étouffée, comme s'il était écrasé contre un mur. Putain, Sixtine, range ta poitrine !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais à son niveau, aussi ? siffla l'incriminée. Elle est théoriquement à cinquante centimètres de ta tête !

-Je suis tombé, grommela le Serdaigle de cette même voix étouffée.

Sacha, qui était prise en sandwich entre deux personnes, pouffa et chercha sa baguette dans sa cape. Elle mit enfin la main dessus et murmura « Lumos ! »

Sixtine était comprimée contre Sirius par Liam effectivement tombé à genoux. James était coincé contre le mur du fond. Sacha avait le nez dans les pectoraux de Remus et sentait le torse de Peter contre son dos. On aurait pas pu glisser une souris dans le passage, tant ils étaient à l'étroit.

-Je propose qu'on reste ici une dizaine de minutes, dit James depuis son mur du fond.

-Ouais, bonne idée, déclara Sirius.

Liam se releva au prix de nombreuses tentatives.

-Enfin debout, se réjouit-il avant de déplier son immense silhouette et de se taper la tête contre le plafond. Aïe ! Bordel, la dernière fois que je suis venu ici je rentrais, se lamenta-t-il.

-La dernière fois, c'était en deuxième année et je mesurais un mètre quarante-cinq, grommela Sacha. Et Sixtine un mètre trente.

-Sans commentaires, marmonna Sixtine, étouffée à son tour par pectoraux de Liam.

-Et moi ? demanda ledit.

-Un mètre soixante, répliqua Sacha.

-Et maintenant, tu mesure combien, Liam ? demanda James en jugeant la taille du Batteur.

-Un mètre quatre-vingt-treize, répondit-il, fier. Et toi ?

-Un mètre soixante-quinze. Remus est le plus grand, il fait un mètre quatre-vingt-deux. Sirius fait un mètre soixante-seize – sic ! et Peter un mètre soixante-dix.

-Et moi, je suis naine, marmonna Sixtine, seule avec son mètre soixante-deux.

-Ca, c'est pas nouveau, ricana Sacha, du haut de son mètre soixante-neuf ET DEMI – le docteur n'avait pas voulu le donner son mère soixante-dix.

-Rssssssss, siffla la naine.

Une minute passa en silence et Sacha allait parler, quand Remus se tendit – Sacha le sentit dans ses muscles pectoraux – et la bâillonna d'une main.

-Shhh, murmura-t-il très bas. Rusard est juste derrière.

Sacha le regarda avec perplexité. A l'ouïe, le couloir paraissait désert comment savait-il que le concierge campait devant le mur ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit effectivement un bruissement derrière le mur. Liam avait les sourcils haussés et Sixtine paraissait perplexe.

Remus ôta sa main de la bouche de Sacha et se pencha vers le mur sans un bruit. Il leva la main et montra trois doigts, puis cinq et enfin deux.

Les Gryffondors se détendirent.

-Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? demanda Sixtine d'une voix très basse.

-Le trois, c'était pour attirer notre attention, le cinq est le nom de code de Rusard et deux signifie sans danger, expliqua Sirius. Comment on sort d'ici ? demanda-t-il.

Liam étendit son bras par dessus la tête de sa sœur et appuya sur une pierre qui fit pivoter le mur.

-Freedom ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Bon, ravi d'avoir joyeusement échappé à Rusychou avec vous, salua James. A la revoyure !

Et les quatre Gryffondors sortirent leur carré de parchemin et repartirent.

Le trio de Serdaigle reprit le chemin de sa salle commune en silence. Ce fut Liam qui le rompit :

-Remus a une ouïe surhumaine.

-Je l'ai croisé, dans les couloirs, il y a une semaine. A cinq heures trente du matin, seul et couvert de sang, dit Sacha.

-Ce n'est pas normal, déclara Sixtine.

Et elle donna le mot de passe au médecin à collerette qui gardait l'entrée de leur salle commune.


	8. Où il se passe quelque chose, ou pas

La nouvelle se répandit avec une rapidité sans nom. Tout d'abord, ce fut Sacha, qui, descendue dans la salle commune des Serdaigles à quatre heures trente-deux du matin, qui l'apprit. Cela la fit rôder dans les couloirs avec encore plus d'enthousiasme qu'à son habitude, à savoir qu'elle chantonnait joyeusement en courant dans les couloirs, et dans le parc.

A l'extérieur, il faisait encore nuit. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les sélections de Quidditch, et le mois de septembre était déjà bien avancé.

Sacha observait distraitement la lune décroissante, assise sur un rocher près du lac. Elle réfléchissait enfin à l'étrange rencontre qu'elle avait faite, il y avait de cela une semaine et quelque : que faisait Remus aussi tôt, dans les couloirs, seul, et surtout, pourquoi était-il couvert de sang ? S'était-il fait attaquer par un animal dans la forêt ? Si c'était le cas, que faisait-il seul, de nuit, dans la forêt ? Il aurait été avec ses trois imbéciles d'amis, Sacha ne se serait pas posé de questions, tout ensanglantés qu'ils auraient été. Ils auraient même pu avoir cinq bras et deux jambes en moins (en tout hein, pas un seul. Vous voyez un Gryffondor à cinq bras vous ?) que cela ne lui aurait causé qu'une indifférence totale.

De plus, ce samedi là, le trio avait prit la fuite avec les quatre Gryffondors pour éviter Rusard qui les aurait abattus sans sommations. Le jeune homme avait fait preuve d'une ouïe surhumaine et d'un sens de l'orientation étrange, essayant de ramener à troupe au hall depuis un coin perdu au fin fond du château.

-T'en dis quoi, toi, Bessie ? demanda la Serdaigle au calamar géant.

L'animal glouglouta et Sacha s'allongea sur le ventre pour tendre une branche d'arbre à son tentacule quémandeur.

S'étant résignée à trouver la réponse à ses questions plus tard, Sacha retourna dans son dortoir à l'heure et réveilla ses colocataires de ce cri de libération :

-SAMEDI ET DIMANCHE, SORTIE A PRE-AU-LARD !

Sixtine bondit de son lit, suivie de près par Judith et Chloé.

-Sérieux ?

-Yé ! répliqua Sacha en s'approchant de Nagada. Nagada, si tu ne te lève pas dans cinq minutes, je t'assure que tu vas goûter de ma bonne humeur !

-At'air'outre, répliqua Nagada.

-Alleeeez, ma sœur de religion !

-Rah, Sacha ! siffla la jeune fille.

Sacha ricana joyeusement et s'éloigna du lit de sa camarade. L'évocation du judaïsme énervait toujours Nagada.

Lorsque Nagada fut enfin levée, elle incendia Sacha du regard, et l'intéressée lui lança un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante. Nagada siffla comme un serpent et entreprit de s'habiller.

Sacha s'éclipsa avec bonheur, se rappelant dans la foulée qu'elle avait double cours de potions en commun avec les Gryffondors dès le matin, suivit d'un cours de métamorphose avec les Poufsouffles, et d'un de divination juste après – ô joie ! Et l'après-midi serait consacré en grande partie à la botanique en commun avec ces délicieux Serpents.

Toujours était-il que pour l'instant, Sacha descendait les escaliers d'une manière élégante et distinguée. Elle croisa Saphir Nobody, un de ses Poursuiveurs, et l'avertit de l'entraînement du soir.

Arrivée à la Grande Salle, elle s'assit à côté de Sixtine et de Jacob White, son petit copain.

-Alors les pitchounoux, dit-elle, joyeuse. Ca frétille ? Je dérange ?

-Oui, répliqua acidement Jacob.

-Du tout, contredit Sixtine.

-Ah, mon pauvre petit White, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que ça me dérange pas de te déranger, déclara tranquillement Sacha en se servant des œufs. Où est ma sœur ?

-C'te tapette ? ricana Jacob.

Sacha suspendit sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche, regarda Jacob du regard le plus menaçant qu'elle était capable de produire, et se pencha par-dessus la table – après avoir reposé sa fourchette.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Jacob White, fils de ton père, dit-elle à voix basse. Je te jure que si tu reparle un jour de mon frère comme ça, tu regretteras d'être pitoyable en métamorphose.

-Euh… pourquoi ? répliqua Jacob.

Sacha le saisit à la trachée.

-Tu ne pourras pas te transformer en acarien pour te cacher, gronda-t-elle.

La Batteuse lâcha la gorge et reprit sa fourchette.

-Est-ce bien clair ?

Le roux acquiesça en déglutissant.

-Trrrrrès bien. Donc. Où est Liam ? redemanda Sacha.

-Avec Lucius, répliqua Sixtine.

Jacob, se faisant royalement ignorer par Sacha, tenta une esquive rapide vers les portes de la Grande Salle, tentative splendidement avortée par les Maraudeurs qui bloquaient le passage en se disputant avec, sans surprise, Severus Rogue.

Sixtine fronça le sourcil et se leva, abandonnant Jacob au sourire carnassier de Sacha. La blonde se dirigea vers l'attroupement et se rangea à côté du Serpentard.

-J'peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle hautainement, avec deux têtes de moins que les quatre jeunes hommes en face d'elle.

-Hé ben… comme tu peux le voir, nous discutons avec Servillus, répliqua James.

-Certes ! Bien sûr : je vous crois !

Sacha mangeait tranquillement son œuf à la poêle à la table des Serdaigles, lorsqu'elle vit son frère et le légendaire Prince des Serpentards approcher. Craignant une émeute au milieu de la Grande Salle, elle bondit lestement vers l'attroupement.

-Allons allons, les enfants, on est lundi, il est tôt, on va pas se battre quand même hein… dit-elle.

-On ne s'attaque pas Severus ! gronda Sixtine.

-Allons, allons, Sixtine, pense à ta manucure.

C'était sans compter sur Lucius qui rangea sa carcasse longiligne à côté de Severus.

-D'ignobles Gryffondors s'attaquent à un membre de ma maison ? demanda-t-il de son ton le plus hautain.

-Oh, Malefoy, ferme là, ordonna James.

-Echec de la réplique, marmonna Liam.

Sacha entendit la cloche.

-La cloche sonne, constata-t-elle nonchalamment. Liam, revient par ici. Sixtine, pense à ta manucure. Malefoy, un Serpentard ne se bat pas. Les quatre boulets, vous avez pas mangé et vous avez la mort.

Sur ce, Sacha embarqua son frère et Sixtine, les deux grommelant.

-Allez Sixtine ! On a Potions ! C'est trop bien ! dit Sacha pour remonter le moral à son amie. Liam euh… on a botanique tout à l'heure ! Courage !

Un semblant de bonne humeur de retour sur le visage du trio, ils rentrèrent dans le cachot de Slughorn, et c'est alors que Sixtine se rendit compte de plusieurs choses :

1°) Les quatre Maraudeurs étant en retard au cours, Sacha se retrouvait toute seule devant son chaudron

2°) Au cas où les Maraudeurs arriveraient dans un délai assez court, Sixtine se retrouverait avec Sirius ce serait alors un exploit pour lui d'être vivant à la fin du cours.

Liam, lui s'assit lourdement devant sa table. Le matin même, Lucius avait paru préoccupé mais avait refusé de lui expliquer, prétextant un manque de temps. Il avait beau être grand et musclé, il aurait été se leurrer que penser qu'il était indifférent à son entourage. Liam, depuis toujours, détectait les plus infimes changements d'humeur chez les gens – il était donc impossible de lui mentir, contrairement à sa sœur qui croyait à peu près tout ce qu'on lui racontait.

En gros, Liam était déprimé et si c'était invisible pour la plupart des gens, cela crevait les yeux et le cœur de Sacha et Sixtine, qui le fixaient d'un air navré en snobant le professeur qui donnait ses explications à la classe.

Quand arriva le moment de préparer la potion, qui était en fait la suite de celle du lundi précédent, Sacha se retrouva très seule face à la potion jusqu'à présent impeccable de Remus. Elle leva les yeux vers Sixtine qui lui adressa une grimace d'encouragement. Puis reporta son attention sur la potion qui glougloutait avec enthousiasme.

Remus avait mangé en quatrième vitesse et courait vers les cachots quand une déflagration lui fit perdre l'équilibre. C'était, d'ailleurs, précisément ce qu'il avait redouté.

Sacha avait provoqué une déflagration plus puissante encore que celles qu'elle provoquait avec Sixtine, du fait que celle-ci était totalement inattendue. D'ailleurs, la potion avait une couleur, une texture et une odeur tout à fait _normale_ jusqu'au moment où elle avait explosé, ce à quoi Sacha ne s'attendait pas du tout, estimant qu'elle avait très précisément suivi les instructions au tableau.

Il n'empêchait que l'explosion produite avait littéralement descellé les pavés des murs du cachot. Et que la plupart des élèves, Sacha en première, étaient tombés par terre.

Sixtine se releva et bondit aussitôt près de Sacha, immédiatement suivie de Liam. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était sans connaissance, et avait une légère plaie au front.

-Faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, professeur ! exigea Sixtine.

-Allez-y, miss Valencourt, répliqua le bedonnant Maître des Potions. Et vous aussi, monsieur O'Dwyer.

Tout de même intelligent, le professeur savait très bien que garder le jumeau de la jeune blessée en cours ne ferait que fragiliser encore les murs du cachot, qu'il entreprit d'ailleurs de réparer.

Liam hissa la masse inerte de Sacha sur son dos et les deux Serdaigles plus le poids mort sortirent de la salle. Ils croisèrent Remus dans le couloir, qui se demandait, perplexe, s'il pouvait rentrer en restant vivant ou s'il risquait de mourir de manière dramatique, et lui certifièrent qu'il pouvait rentrer, la principale menace du cours étant éliminée.

Lorsque Liam posa son poids mort de sœur à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh ne fut même pas étonnée de la voir.

-Qu'a-t-elle _encore_ fait ? soupira-t-elle.

-Exploser son chaudron, répliqua Sixtine.

-Parce que vous l'avez laissé faire une potion toute seule ?

-Ben, son binôme était en retard… expliqua Liam.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel et s'occupa de cicatriser la petite blessure de Sacha et assura qu'elle serait rétablie pour les cours de l'après-midi.

Effectivement, dix minutes plus tard, Sacha se réveilla et vu le nombre impressionnant de jurons fleuris et espagnols qu'elle poussa, elle était dans une forme resplendissante.

Passé ce petit incident, la journée s'écoula avec une monotonie sans nom et la seule chose que réconfortait Sacha en sortant de l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie qui suivait les trois de Botanique était l'entraînement qu'elle allait diriger d'une main de fer dès 19 heures.

oOo

Autant le lundi fut d'une platitude exemplaire, mis à part le matin – et encore - autant le mardi fut palpitant.

Sixtine et Sacha, dès le matin, sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, commencèrent une discussion qui changerait le cour de l'histoire.

-Tu sais ma Saa', dit Sixtine. Hier je me suis disputée avec Jacob, pendant ton entraînement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la Batteuse.

-Parce qu'il est bête, grommela la blonde. Il critique tout le monde, tout le temps, sans arrêt, il critique Liam, il te critique toi, il critique les profs, il critique mes devoirs, il me critique moi…

-Sale bête, grinça Sacha.

La jeune fille s'installa sur un bord de fenêtre.

-Du coup, on est en froid là, dit Sixtine.

-Et ça te rend triste ?

-Non.

-Problème réglé, dit Sacha en descendant de sa fenêtre. Tu compte rompre complètement ?

-Je sais pas, grommela Sixtine.

Sacha soupira. Ce Jacob était fort contrariant et elle apprécierait énormément lui encastrer la face dans un mur.

-J'l'aime pas, grommela la Batteuse mollement. Oh… Lily !

La jeune fille avait repéré une tâche rousse dans le couloir principal.

-Sixtine… je peux ?

La blonde sourit doucement et acquiesça.

-Merci, _meu bichinho ! _

Et Sacha partit en courant pour rattraper la Gryffondor. Elle fut d'ailleurs rapidement remplacée par Liam.

-Sacha drague, déclara la petite blonde.

-On croise les doigts pour elle, déclara Liam en souriant.

-Toi t'as vu Lucius, dit Sixtine.

-Oui, répondit Liam. Il m'a expliqué, et du coup je peux arrêter de me faire vis-à-vis d'une rupture proche… elle sera juste plus lointaine.

Sixtine posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Liam.

-N'y pense pas, conseilla-t-elle simplement.

Liam acquiesça.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis à la table des Serdaigles et déjeunaient quand Sacha, arrivant enfin en compagnie de Lily, qui riait aux éclats, fit irruption à la table des Gryffondors.

Liam leva le pouce dans sa direction et fit un grand sourire, tandis que Sixtine lui envoyait toutes les bonnes ondes dont elle était capable.

Sacha les remercia d'un clignement de l'œil et s'assit à côté de Lily.

Une fois le petit déjeuné fini, les trois Serdaigles se réunirent sur le chemin des Sortilèges et Sacha, qui était toute heureuse, frétillait littéralement devant lorsqu'elle percuta Narcissa Black. Elle la saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, pour repartir, en bondissant, suivie par son frère et Sixtine, hilares.

La matinée se passa dans un agréable climat d'hilarité. Après le repas du midi, les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle avaient trois heures de pause, puis Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puis Astronomie.

Durant ces trois heures, Sixtine entreprit de réviser le test de Potions du jeudi suivant, les jumeaux jouant au poker avec des septièmes années un peu plus loin.

Voyant la jeune fille seule, un terrible prédateur, nommé Jackobus Whitus Crétacé IV, passa à l'attaque. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers Sixtine à pas à la fois fourbes et discrets, puis s'assit à ses côtés et dit :

-Sixtine, ma chérie…

La jeune fille, qui ne s'y attendait pas, fit un bond de côté.

-Jacob, dit-elle platement en décalant discrètement sa chaise. Que veux-tu ?

-Mais te parler mon amour ! s'exclama ledit, s'attirant la haine de plusieurs Serdaigle travaillant de-ci de-là.

-Euh… d'accord.

Et Sixtine recommença à travailler. D'abord perplexe, Jacob demanda :

-Euuuh… ma biche ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Eh bien, j'attends que tu me parle, répliqua fraîchement Sixtine.

Cela coupa le sifflet de Jacob. En revanche, le radar à ennemis de Sacha et Liam avait été activé et, leur partie de poker achevée (et leur bourse soudainement plus lourde), vinrent s'asseoir tranquillement en face de Sixtine et Jacob.

-Alors mon bichon, dit Liam. Tu frétille ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, O'Dwyer ? répliqua Jacob.

-Tout de suite ! soupira l'autre. Je te demande juste si tu vas bien.

-Oui, je vais bien, marmonna l'autre.

-Mais c'est splendide ! Et pourquoi harcèle-tu ma chère Sixtine qui ne demande qu'à travailler en paix ? se hérissa Sacha.

-Sacha, doucement, avertit Sixtine.

La Batteuse inspira fortement par les narines et se rencogna dans sa chaise. Lorsque Jacob commença à caresser les cheveux de Sixtine, elle inspira fortement d'un seul coup et sortit un énorme livre en espagnol de son sac.

-Jacob, arrête, s'il te plait, demanda Sixtine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas, répliqua la blonde.

Cela n'empêcha pas Jacob de laisser sa main dans les cheveux de Sixtine.

-Jacob ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant sa tête. Je travaille !

-Mais ma chérie, geint le roux, avant tu me laissais faire…

-Oui, eh, bien, plus maintenant ! J'en ai marre que t'arrête pas de critiquer tout le monde, même mes amis et moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! C'est fini nous deux !

-Et bim, sourit Liam.

Sixtine les incendia tous du regard et rangea ses affaires pour partir. Une fois qu'elle eut fuit, probablement dans l'antre du Crabe, Jacob incendia les jumeaux - qui paraissaient très heureux – du regard.

-Maintenant soit mignon, acheva Sacha. Va te pendre.

Jacob prit la mouche et se leva.

-Depuis le début vous refusez que Sixtine m'aime ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'en fait, vous voulez pas qu'elle ait d'autres amis que vous ! Vous êtes des égoïstes !

Sacha se leva aussitôt et décocha un uppercut dans la joue droite du jeune homme.

-Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça, sourit-elle.


	9. Où c'est la fin du mythe

Après la rupture de Jacob et Sixtine, qui fit pas mal de bruit d'ailleurs, Sacha et Liam paraissaient incroyablement satisfaits Sixtine avait traversé une grande phase de colère envers le monde entier, durant laquelle les jumeaux avaient enduré l'engueulade avec stoïcisme et habitude (une fois par mois, elle passe ses nerfs sur les premiers gens qui la contrarient, comme Sacha en fait, voire Remus mais pas pour les mêmes raisons). Après, elle avait été dans une phase de tristesse, et maintenant elle était de nouveau énervée, mais seulement contre Jacob.

Le jeudi 3 novembre, qui resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de Poudlard, commença tout à fait normalement pour tout le monde. Sacha, levée comme d'habitude à 4 heures 39 du matin, avait réveillé tranquillement les Serdaigles à 7 heures, après avoir erré un peu partout dans les couloirs.

Ensuite, les jumeaux, accompagnés de Sixtine, descendirent tranquillement les escaliers en direction de la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent à la table des Serdaigles, et commencèrent à manger, quand soudain, du bord de sa vision périphérique, Sixtine remarqua qu'un roux se levait.

Le roux – Jacob White – brandit sa baguette en direction de Sacha et cria :

-Finite Incantatem !

En entendant l'incantation, Sacha dressa l'oreille et stoppa sa fourchette mais le sort l'atteignit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir : son chignon s'effondra, libérant ses quatre-vingt centimètres de cheveux noir corbeau.

Sur le coup, un silence religieux tomba sur la table des Serdaigles, rendant les autres tables perplexes par ce brusque changement de l'atmosphère sonore.

Puis une ovation s'éleva des plus proches voisins de Sacha, ovation qui s'étendit rapidement à toute la table. Jacob était congratulé dans tous les sens et Sacha était en apnée – on la comprend, elle allait devoir donner 50 Gallions à un type qu'elle déteste.

Elle secoua donc sa chevelure et se leva. La voyant s'approcher de lui, Jacob se ratatina sur sa chaise et couina quand elle le saisit par les cheveux pour l'amener à se lever avec gentillesse.

-Comment as-tu trouvé comment défaire mon chignon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froidement glaciale, en donnant une secousse au scalp du jeune homme à chaque mot.

-C'est… une troisième année qui m'a dit, répliqua l'autre avec difficulté – normal, l'autre main de Sacha serrait convulsivement sa baguette.

-Qui ?

Le roux désigna une jeune fille blonde de la main. Sacha lâcha les cheveux du jeune homme et lui fit un magnifique coup de poing sous le menton, qui allait faire un splendide hématome qui s'ajouterait à celui laissé par l'uppercut de l'avant veille.

Pliant et dépliant ses doigts, la jeune Batteuse s'avança vers la petite blonde en fouillant dans ses poches. Arrivée devant la petite qui stressait mortellement, Sacha trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et brandit un sachet en cuir. Elle en sortit naturellement cinquante Gallions qu'elle déposa tranquillement devant la jeune fille, puis elle tourna le dos à sa table et partit bouder dans les profondeurs du château.

La journée, nommée « Journée de la Poisse² » par Sacha et marqué d'une pierre blanche par tout le reste des Serdaigles, se déroula dans un ennui mortel, mis à part une agréable distraction apportée par Rodolphus Lestrange à la pause du midi, lorsque les Maraudeurs lui firent pousser de splendides oreilles de lapin.

Le lendemain s'écoula si lentement que Sixtine cru syncoper trois fois. Le tout Poudlard était en attente du samedi et du dimanche, week-end béni de sortie à Pré-au-Lard cependant, cela n'empêchait pas Sacha de prévoir un entraînement de fer le dimanche – en partie pour passer ses nerfs sur quelques joueurs innocents.

Le samedi matin, les filles du dortoir des cinquièmes années furent debout dès huit heures. Après avoir insonorisé le lit de Nagada pour éviter de la réveiller, les filles entreprirent de se préparer.

Après avoir babillé sous la douche avec un enthousiasme illimité, les quatre Serdaigles firent une assemblée générale dans le dortoir. Le premier cobaye sélectionné fut Judith : Sacha lui fit une coiffure complexe – c'est une spécialiste des sorts capillaires – pendant que Sixtine sélectionnait des vêtements parmi leurs cinq valises (huit, à vrai dire, puisque Sacha, Sixtine et Chloé avait deux malles chacune).

Une fois Judith coiffée, maquillée et habillée – elle n'osait plus bouger de peur de casser quelque chose dans sa coiffure, bien que Sacha lui répète que seul un « Finite » détruirait le complexe chignon qui ornait sa tête – ce fut Chloé qui fut kidnappée, coiffée et maquillée.

Puis vint le tour de Sacha, qui ne s'attacha pas les cheveux Sixtine lui fit enfiler une robe en lainage bordeaux, une paire de collants noirs et d'adorables bottines. Et enfin, ce fut le tour de Sixtine, qui se vit enfiler une jupe en laine prune et une splendide chemise en soie grise (à Sacha, dont le patriotisme Serdaiglien pousse à acheter uniquement des vêtements dans les tons des couleurs de sa maison). Elle eut aux pieds des derbies en daim vertigineux et sur les jambes un épais collant en laine anthracite.

Une fois apprêtées, les quatre filles réveillèrent Nagada, prirent leurs capes et leurs sacs et descendirent à la Grande Salle.

-Bonjoooooouuuur ! s'exclama Sacha à l'adresse d'un mafieux très intelligent, Mickaël Biggst (Zo', Lala… désolée, j'avais trop envie)

-Ta gueule, fut l'amicale réplique.

-Soit poli, Maï-queu-leuh, dit Sixtine.

-Va t'faire, répondit l'autre.

Chloé soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir dos à Maïqueuleuh pour manger. Sacha se pencha vers Judith et proposa :

-10 Gallions qu'ils sont ensemble avant février.

Judith la regarda avec un air mort. 

-T'es un jambon toi. Tu crois qu'y'a encore des gens pour parier avec toi à Serdaigle ?

Sacha haussa les épaules.

-On sait jamais… et puis arrête de me piquer mes expressions, espèce de nouille !

-C'est pas d'ma faute ! Tu les dis tellement, c'est comme Mickaël, à cause de lui Chloé commence à dire « Starfallah »…

-Ah nan ! s'exclama Liam en lançant un regard dégoûté à Mickaël – qui le lui rendit bien. Faut la taper quand elle dit !

-Déjà fait, répliqua Judith.

Le petit groupe de Serdaigles déjeunèrent joyeusement, puis allèrent se masser devant les portes en attendant que Rusard ouvre et contrôle les autorisations. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dehors et frétillaient tels de jeunes faons, autant que la neige le permettait.

-Alors ! s'exclama Sixtine en sortant une liste de sa poche, tant bien que mal à cause de ses moufles. Il faut que je passe à Gaichiffon, à Scribenpenne, et à Honeydukes. Et vous ?

-Pareil, répondit Sacha. J'ai explosé ma dernière plume avant hier, et j'ai plus rien à me mettre.

-N'oublions pas Derviche et Bang, mes chères, rappela Liam.

-Très vrai ! s'exclama Sixtine.

Ils rirent tous les trois et Liam présenta ses bras aux deux jeunes filles, qui les prirent pour s'assurer plus de stabilité – talons vertigineux et neige ou verglas ne sont jamais très amis.

Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent tranquillement de leur blague à venir : Sixtine avait presque fini la potion, et ils pourraient l'utiliser dans une semaine.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il commençait à neiger aussi, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le premier magasin venu : Honeydukes.

-Aomygad, soupira Sacha en déroulant son écharpe et en constatant la véritable foule présente dans le magasin. De quoi as-tu besoin, Six' ?

-Baaaah… il me faut de tout.

-Hé bien prenons de tout, frétilla Liam.

Les trois Serdaigles se séparèrent pour mieux couvrir la superficie de magasin. Sacha chantonnait tranquillement « This is what you've waited for, it's you that they all ad..." quand elle percuta violemment une rousse au rayon chocolat.

-Oh ! Excuse', Lily ! J'étais dans mon délire, j't'ai pas vue, s'excusa Sacha en relevant la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est rien ! répondit l'autre une fois debout. Qu'est ce que tu chantais ?

-Euuuh… c'est… « Number One », de Hazel Fernandes.

-D'accord !

(C'est fou, je meurs d'envie de mettre un p'tit ^^. Mais on est dans fic respectable, c'est mal.)

Il y un blanc à la suite de la preuve du déficit mental de l'auteur. Puis Lily demanda, alors qu'elles se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux – Sacha et elle, hein, pas l'auteur et son déficit mental :

-Et euh… vous faites quoi cet aprèm ?

-Ben… on va faire un peu de shopping… tu veux venir avec nous ?

-En fait… je suis avec les garçons.

-Hé ben z'ont qu'à v'nir avec nous ! s'exclama Liam, qui arrivait par derrière et que sa sœur bénit de tous les dieux, voire au delà.

-Ma, ma, j'vais leur d'mander ! sourit Liam.

Le jeune homme fit un bond efféminé jusqu'au rayon voisin où on l'entendit parler avec enthousiasme.

Une fois les (attendez que je compte sur mes doigts) huit jeunes gens réunis, ils se mirent d'accord sur le programme de l'après-midi. Il était à peine dix heures du matin il fut convenu qu'ils feraient tout d'abord une session de shopping indispensable avant le repas, puis, après avoir mangé dans un petit restaurant de la connaissance de Sixtine, ils iraient faire du vrai shopping inutile, à la grande joie de Sirius, Remus, Peter et James.

Durant la session de shopping dit « utile », Sacha et Sixtine parvinrent tout de même à acheter des plumes dont elles n'avaient pas besoin, des nouveaux livres, un jeu de poker neuf pour les jumeaux, et aussi un excès de farces et attrapes qui les firent tous ricaner dans un bel ensemble.

-Bon, Six', il est où, ton restaurant ? demanda Sirius en piétinant la neige, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa cape.

-Vers par-là [1], déclara Sacha en montrant une direction au hasard.

-Ou pas, soupira Sixtine. Il est par ici, poursuivit-elle en prenant la rue sur sa gauche.

-Ouais, bon… j'y étais presque… grimaça Sacha.

Liam rit et vola le bonnet de sa sœur qui lui courut après, parfaitement à l'aise malgré ses chaussures à talons. Les Maraudeurs rirent quand Liam se laissa maîtriser par sa sœur qui parada avant de ré-enfoncer son bonnet sur sa chevelure lâchée.

-Et naaaaaa ! s'exclama l'honorable Batteuse en tirant une langue naine à son frère.

-Wah Sacha ! T'as une vraie sous-croissance de langue ! s'exclama Sirius.

-JE SAIS ! râla Sacha.

-Et des mains aussi, glissa Sixtine, qui ouvrait la marche.

-Sixtineuh ! geins la jeune Serdaigle.

-N'oublions pas les oreilles et les pieds, ajouta Liam.

Sacha bouda.

Cela fit ricaner Sixtine qui frétilla vers le restaurant avec une joie et une grâce sans limite, feintant le verglas. Elle poussa la porte et le blizzard s'engouffra un instant dans le charmant restaurant, les sept autres à sa suite. Remus referma la porte et se frotta les mains.

-J'ai les oreilles qui vont tomber, se plaignit James en couvrant lesdites de ses mains.

-En même temps, met un bonnet, jambon ! s'exclama Liam.

Pendant ce temps, Remus comptait ses camarades pour répondre à la question du pauvre restaurateur qui voyait les collégiens arriver avec un enthousiasme sans limites – ou pas.

-Nous sommes huit, déclara-t-il.

-Merci, soupira l'homme. Il y a deux tables de quatre au fond, ça vous convient ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Remus. Eh ! Bande de jambons ! Venez par ici, on a une table !

La « bande de jambons » se déporta joyeusement vers le fond du restaurant et s'assirent bruyamment. Sacha se retrouva entre Remus et Peter, qui était en face de Sixtine, elle-même à côté de Sirius. Liam était à côté de Peter, et Lily et James étaient côte à côte.

Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud dans le restaurant et les Poudlariens enlevèrent capes, bonnet, écharpes et moufles pour former un gros tas sur la banquette.

-Boooon alors ! s'exclama Liam en se frottant les mains. Qu'est ce que vous racontez, mes p'tits lionceaux ?

-Baaaah euh… rien et vous ? répliqua Peter.

-Ben… hésita Liam.

-Ah ! s'exclama Sixtine, faisait sursauter Sacha. Mes parents disent qu'il faut que j'invite des gens pour Noël, qui je veux et autant que je veux ! Ca vous dit, les lionceaux ?

Remus lança un regard interrogatif à Lily qui dit :

-Une seconde, je vérifie que j'ai rien de prévu !

Elle se pencha et attrapa un petit agenda rouge – Sacha fronça le nez – puis adressa un imperceptible signe de tête à Remus.

-Tout va bien, moi je peux ! J'enverrais un hibou à mes parents pour demander.

-Je pense que je pourrais aussi, dit timidement Remus.

-Evidemment que je peux, dit Sirius avec un rictus.

-Moi je demanderais, mais je pense que je devrais être rentré pour le Jour de l'An, déclara James.

-Je suis invité aussi ? demanda timidement Peter.

-Bien sûr, mon jambon ! s'exclama Liam.

-Bon, ben je demanderais, alors !

A ce moment, le serveur apporta huit cartes et les adolescents se plongèrent dans une étude approfondie de la carte, qui possédait par ailleurs des plats très variés.

Sixtine, qui était frigorifiée, se décida pour une crêpe au fromage et au lard, cependant accompagnée d'une salade – faut pas rêver non plus hein. Lily prit une salade au chèvre chaud, et les hommes – avec Sacha, qui mange comme un homme – prirent des plats de viandes, de fromages et de pâtes – Sacha prit une salade avec, quand même, pour se donner bonne conscience face au « Tnkkks » crispé de Sixtine.

Remus avait prit lui aussi une portion gargantuesque, et les deux goinfres s'entendirent comme larrons en foire. Ils prirent chacun un brownie et, alors que les autres agonisaient, le ventre prêt à exploser, ils décidèrent d'en prendre un deuxième, mais celui-ci, ils le partagèrent, n'ayant plus assez faim.

Après cela, ils prirent tous un café, sauf Sixtine qui préféra le thé au jasmin et Liam qui prit du lait chaud avec du miel, car il avait mal à la gorge – cela lui attira un regard grivois de sa sœur, auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcils suggestif les Gryffondors ne voulurent pas savoir le fond de leur pensée.

-En fait, j'aime pas le café, constata Sacha en fixant le fond de sa tasse d'un oeil noir.

-Tu dis ça tous les matins, ouais, répliqua Liam en buvant son lait. Pourtant, tu continue à en boire.

Les huit étudiants payèrent leur repas et sortirent il était 15 heures, le ciel s'était découvert un peu mais le blizzard était toujours glacial. Après l'atmosphère confortable du restaurant, le changement était brutal et même les jumeaux, pourtant habitués à la froideur irlandaise, grelottèrent cinq minutes.

-On-on va chez Gai-gaichiffon ? proposa une Sixtine congelée.

-O-Ok ! s'exclama Sirius, enthousiaste à l'idée de se mettre au chaud.

Les étudiants s'engouffrèrent dans le prestigieux magasin. Ils s'égayèrent dans les rayons, et bientôt Sacha, Sixtine et Lily se retrouvèrent avec une pile immense de vêtements à essayer. Les cinq garçons, minus Liam qui se sentait dans son élément, se déplaçaient timidement, évitant les vendeuses qui les regardaient d'un oeil gourmant.

Ils furent rapatriés aux cabines d'essayages pour regarder les filles défiler.

-La coupe te met pas terrible en valeur, déclara Liam à Sacha au sujet d'un bustier.

-Merci de me dire si gentillement que je suis plate comme une planche de surf, grommela la jeune femme.

-Mais noooon Sacha voyons, répliqua Sixtine en se regardant dans le miroir.

Elle fit deux petits pas sur le côté pour faire tourner la jupe qu'elle essayait et sourit.

Plus de deux heures plus tard, Sacha et Sixtine avaient choisi une dizaine de hauts, environs cinq bas, et une robe de bal chacune. Lily avait été beaucoup plus raisonnable.

Le prix des vêtements achetés par les deux jeunes fortunées fit tomber les yeux de Remus, Peter et Lily par terre.

Une fois les vêtements tous empaquetés, les hommes se pensaient hors de danger. Cependant, il aurait été mal connaître Sixtine et Liam.

Liam prit James et Peter par le cou. Sacha se chargea de Remus, et Sixtine de Sirius. Lily resta désœuvrée cinq minutes, puis Liam revint déjà avec ses deux protégés et un tas de vêtements sur les bras.

Sacha revint aussi avec Remus qui protestait qu'il n'avait besoin de rien – cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire jeter dans une cabine d'essayage. La plus longue à retrouve le chemin des cabines fut Sixtine, qui, accompagnée d'un Sirius sceptique, avait prit un nombre impressionnant de tenues à essayer. Liam s'extasia devant certains choix, qu'il s'appropria – quatre chemises, deux pulls et trois pantalons.

Les garçons souffrirent encore une heure et demie, avant que les filles s'admettent satisfaites et quittent le magasin, soudain beaucoup moins riches et lestées d'un nombre de paquet impressionnant.

Sixtine secoua sa manche pour consulter l'heure.

-Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle, catastrophée. Il est 18 heures 45 !

-Le château ferme à 19 heures ! cria Lily. On n'y sera jamais !

-Courrons ! proposa Remus.

Les filles miniaturisèrent leurs paquets et les mirent dans leurs sacs Sacha métamorphosa les escarpins de Sixtine et ses bottes, puis tous commencèrent à courir sur le chemin qui menait à leur collège.

Ils franchirent le portail aux sangliers ailés à 19 heures 04, et parvinrent aux grandes portes à 19 heures 08. Fermées, les grandes portes.

-WHAT THE F… commença Sacha, coupée par Remus.

-Chut, chuuuut, souffla ledit. Venez, on connaît un passage pour rentrer dans le château, mais faudra être discrets.

-Di… quoi ? ironisa Liam.

Les trois Serdaigles suivirent les Maraudeurs jusqu'à un recoin du château, où James tripota le mur. Il ne se passa rien.

James tripota le mur avec plus de conviction et il ne se passa toujours rien.

-Nothing happening, constata Liam.

-J'ai vu, grinça James.

-Boooon… déclara Sacha. Plus qu'à revenir à Pré-au-Lard et dormir là bas…

-Mais… on est bête en fait ! s'exclama soudain Lily.

-Pas nouveau, bailla Sixtine.

-On a qu'à retourner à Pré-au-Lard et prendre le passage qui mène au miroir du 4ème !

Il y eu un silence.

-Putain, l'auteur, t'aurais pu y penser avant ! s'exclama Sirius.

(nan, j'avais envie de vous faire courir)

Donc, les huit adolescents repartirent vers Pré-au-Lard, pour y prendre, caché derrière Derviche et Bang, le passage secret qui les mena jusqu'à miroir du quatrième étage.

-Bon… eh ben, bonne nuit hein ! chuchota James.

-Ouais ! Vous aussi ! souffla Sixtine.

Mine de rien, l'aller-retour entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard leur avait prit une heure, et le couvre-feu était presque passé heureusement, les trois Serdaigles parvinrent à leur tour avant 20 heures 30.

-J'ai faim, dit Sacha.

-Encore ? soupira Sixtine.

Eh bah dis donc, il était long celui là !

Bon, je m'excuse d'avoir posté à cette heure tardive, mais il se trouve que je n'avais pas fini ce chapitre, et que pour faire rentrer tous les éléments prévus, ça a pas été facile-facile ! En plus j'étais pas vraiment motivée donc j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira même s'il est pas bien pour moi.

Pour les lecteurs de , vous pouvez consulter ce blog ci, qui comporte des actualités sur la fic (et des illus des fois, mais pas trop souvent non plus :3) : .com/

Et the Smashin'Mushrooms possède une page Facebook ici : .com/pages/The-SmashinMushrooms/168467669848894

Voici voilà !


	10. Où c'est dimanche

Le dimanche, il y avait un blizzard impossible. Le ciel était si noir qu'à onze heures du matin, on aurait dit que c'était la nuit.

Cela n'empêcha pas Sacha de réunir et d'entraîner son équipe dans le froid glacial.

Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin, et, dans deux semaines aurait lieu le premier match de l'année : Gryffondor VS Serpentard. Les Serdaigles ne jouaient pas, mais Sacha imposait un entraînement de fer.

C'est donc les orteils et les doigts bleus que les Serdaigles revinrent à leur Tour, à quinze heures, pour vider le ballon d'eau chaude de la Maison. Il n'y eu que Sacha pour revenir, toute joyeuse, après sa douche.

-La potion est prête, lui dit Sixtine, qui, elle, avait passé son temps sur son chaudron, dans les labos.

-Cool, sourit Sacha qui passa une main sur sa nuque raide. J'ai déjà posé les sorts ?

-Ouais, répondit Liam en s'effondrant sur un fauteuil qui poussa un grincement de protestation. Reste plus qu'à les déclencher !

-Ca va être très fun, déclara Sixtine.

-Absolument, dirent les jumeaux en cœur.

Liam sortit son sac pour finir le devoir de potions que Sacha avait fait vers six heures du matin.

-Eh ben moi, c'est-y que j'vais voler un truc à la cuisine ! s'exclama Sacha. Je crève la dalle !

Sixtine fit tourner ses yeux de manière effrayante et Sacha s'éclipsa avec un sourire machiavélique. Au petit déjeuner de lundi, les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard allaient se retrouver avec des cheveux colorés en rouge pour les serpents et en vert pour les lions. Le trio de mafieux avaient poussé le vice jusqu'au sourcils, qui seraient or pour les serpents et argent pour les lions. Et cela pour une semaine entière !

Sacha frétillait littéralement en se rendant à la cuisine et gloussait en chatouillant la poire du tableau, qui s'ouvrit, pleine de discipline.

Et à ce moment, alors que Sacha entrait avec une bonne humeur hors du commun, elle découvrit un tableau surprenant : Remus, assis à une table, le regard un peu vague et un air triste sur le visage.

La bonne humeur de Sacha chuta d'un coup. Elle s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui fit un bond avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Ben Rémy ! s'exclama la Serdaigle en s'asseyant en face du jeune homme. Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Bof, répondit « Rémy ». C'est ma mère… elle va pas bien.

Sacha le cru sur parole, vu qu'il avait la même expression que Sixtine quand sa mère était malade. Elle, qui n'aimait pas tellement sa mère, trop lointaine, ne savait pas ce que ressentait le jeune homme, mais il avait l'air tellement dépressif qu'elle avait de la peine pour lui.

-Ah… dit-elle simplement. Et… euh… tu veux te changer les idées ? proposa-t-elle à tout hasard.

-Ca dépend comment, répliqua le jeune homme, avec son air de chien battu.

Sacha réfléchit un instant.

-Je sais, dit-elle. Laisse-moi cinq secondes pour manger et je t'emmène te changer les idées.

oOo

Liam sortit de la tour de Serdaigles après avoir fini son devoir de potions. Surveillant distraitement les couloirs, il se rendit au point de rendez-vous des préfets pour y attendre Lucius, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Le Serpentard ne dit pas un mot, et ne s'arrêta pas en passant à côté de Liam. Le jeune homme regarda le blond qui s'en allait, et commença à le suivre.

Lucius finit par arriver au septième étage, où il fit trois allez-retours devant un mur, et où s'ouvrit une porte. La garantie de la tranquillité la plus totale au monde : la Salle sur Demande.

Liam entra à la suite du blond et s'affala sur un des canapés de la pièce qui était apparue – dans les goûts du Serpentard, donc avec beaucoup d'argenté et de vert. Lucius était en train d'enlever sa robe noire et sa cravate, l'air las.

-Qu'est ce qu'y va pas, Lu' ? demanda Liam.

-Narcissa me harcèle, râla le blond avant de s'affaler à côté du Serdaigle.

Lucius posa sa tête sur les genoux du jeune Batteur et ses pieds sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il pulvérisa ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce et fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

-Tssssr… soupira Liam en prenant les cheveux de platine de son amant pour éviter de les lui tirer en s'asseyant par inadvertance dessus. Si tu veux, je peux demander à Sacha de la virer du circuit pour six mois environs.

-Ca m'arrangerait pas mal, sourit Lucius.

Les deux rirent un peu, puis le silence retomba.

-Tu sais, Liam, déclara soudain Lucius. Je fais tout pour annuler ce mariage.

-Je sais, soupira le jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé de t'infliger ça…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, déclara Liam en se penchant sur le Serpentard. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Liam sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard.

oOo

Sixtine referma l'épais volume qu'elle lisait et soupira. Sacha était partie manger, Liam état avec Lucius, la potion était finie et tous ses devoirs aussi, et elle avait écrit à ses parents la veille elle était donc en passe de se fossiliser d'ennui sur place.

La jeune Serdaigle s'extirpa de son fauteuil et rangea le livre là où elle l'avait prit avant de réfléchir aux options anti-fossilisation qu'elle possédait.

Elle pourrait… se balader dans le parc… ou encore partir à la recherche de Severus pour discuter potions avec lui. Ou peut-être aller au QG du trio, faire un peu de rangement. Ou pas.

Sixtine sortit et se mit en quête de Severus, ce qui lui semblait la possibilité la moins fossilisante.

oOo

-On est presque arrivés ? demanda Remus.

-Y'a encore cinq mètres, allez, viiiiiiiiiiens ! s'exclama Sacha, toute contente, bondissant comme un cabri dans la neige.

Tous deux étaient sur un petit sentier qui surplombait le lac gelé. Remus traînait derrière, et Sacha tentait de le faire sourire.

-Regarde, c'est là, dit la jeune Serdaigle en entrant dans une petite caverne.

Elle était grise et totalement dénuée d'intérêt il n'y avait qu'un trou au fond. Sacha sautilla jusqu'à la dépression et se pencha dessus.

Le trou était profond de la longueur d'un bras et large d'un mètre cinquante environs il était rempli d'une eau très transparente.

Sacha fit signe à Remus d'approcher. Le jeune homme vint à côté de la Serdaigle et regarda dans le trou. Surprit, il se retrouva face à une réplique miniature du calamar géant.

-Tu… tu as miniaturisé le calamar géant ? bégaya le lycante.

-Mh ? Noon, t'es fou toi ! C'est un bébé ! Bessie est dans une autre grotte, avec plus d'eau. Mais le bébé a besoin d'une eau plus chaude, alors je m'en occupe ! déclara Sacha avec un sourire éclatant.

Elle était un peu décoiffée et elle avait les joues rouges. Elle sortit un petit sac en plastique de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il y avait dedans d'énormes crevettes et autres crustacés et quelques morceaux de poisson.

-J'ai demandé des débris de poissons aux elfes de maison, dit Sacha.

Elle remonta la manche de sa cape, de sa robe et de sa chemise au-dessus de son coude et prit un gros morceau de poisson, qu'elle plongea dans le bassin avec une indifférence scandinavienne – parce qu'il faisait un peu frais, quand même. Le petit calamar, qui faisait la taille de la main de Remus (celles de Sacha sont en sous-croissante, souvenez-vous), s'enroula autour des doigts de la jeune Serdaigle et entreprit de déchiqueter le poisson.

-Ouh oui tu es trop mignon, gazouilla la jeune fille, devant un Remus ébahit. Il n'a pas de nom ! poursuivit-elle. Tu veux lui en trouver un ?

Remus, la bouche ouverte, regarda le profil de la Serdaigle, ses longs cheveux noirs dont les pointes traînaient par terre, le sourire qu'elle adressait au petit calamar et ses gazouillements son regard descendit jusqu'au bébé calamar qui était toujours ventousé à la main de Sacha, et son cerveau fini par se remettre en marche.

-Euuh… attends une seconde… Fancy Face ?

-C'est trop long, déclara Sacha en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Aloreeuuh… Squiba ! {1}

-Ouais ! Squiba c'est bien ! Sa mère s'appelle Bessie.

Squiba se déventousa de la main de la Serdaigle qui se redressa et saisit sa baguette pour jeter un sort de séchage à son bras elle ensorcela ensuite le sachet contenant le poisson pour qu'il se conserve, et fini ses formules par un « Insolutonst » en direction de ses cheveux, qui commencèrent à faire une tresse avec discipline.

-Tu veux voir Bessie ou bien ? proposa-t-elle ensuite.

Remus était bien tenté, mais un coup d'œil à sa montre le découragea.

-Désolée, Sacha, mais c'est mon tour de faire des rondes…

-Ah oui, Liam a prit le tour d'avant ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Mais je suis pas sûre qu'il y soit allé…

Remus ricana brièvement puis sortit de la grotte, suivit par Sacha qui allait voir Bessie dans une grotte plus bas.

oOo

Sixtine errait à la recherche de Severus dans les couloirs des cachots. Mais le bougre semblait bien caché, ou plutôt tout simplement dans sa salle commune, dont Sixtine connaissait certes le mot de passe, mais elle n'était pas trop motivée à l'idée de se faire lapider en entrant dans le sacro-saint lieu de sangs purs depuis le Moyen Âge, elle qui l'était depuis trois générations seulement.

C'est donc avec surprise qu'elle tomba sur Sirius Black au détour d'un couloir. Il avait l'air complément innocent, ce qui ne voulait rien dire, connaissant le personnage.

-Sixtine ! s'exclama le jeune Gryffondor en voyant la blonde. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je cherche Severus.

-Il se terre dans sa salle commune, éclaira Sirius. Mais ce n'est pas grave, puisque je suis là, promenons-nous ensemble !

-Euh… non, merci.

-Mais si, tu veux ! s'exclama le Black.

Il attrapa Sixtine par le bras et l'entraîna au loin, en parlant de trucs divers et variés. Il parvint à la traîner jusque dans le hall, endroit où Sixtine parvint à déventouser le jeune homme de son bras.

Sirius s'arrêta.

-Oh allez, s'il te plait, Sixtine. Je m'ennuie moi ! Remus est partit faire son dépressif on sait pas où, James drague Lily, Peter rattrape des Sortilèges avec une fille de ta maison, et moi je suis seuuul au moooonde avec pour toute compagnie le chat de Remus… tu vois comme ma vie est un échec ? plaida Sirius en sortant de grands yeux humides.

-Effectivement, répliqua impitoyablement Sixtine.

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez Sixtineeeeeeeeeeeuh ! Viens, on va faire du patin à glace sur le lac !

Sixtine sourit. Et fini par accepter.

oOo

Le lundi matin vit apparaître trois Serdaigles très excités et ricanants. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient faire la meilleure blague de l'année – ce qui était sûrement le cas.

Ils furent à la Grande Salle dans les premiers et regardèrent les élèves qui arrivaient petit à petit. Tous mangeaient et buvaient joyeusement – enfin, relativement, on est lundi matin quand même. Une fois qu'il fut neuf heures et que la cloche du début des cours sonna, Sacha fit un grand cercle avec une baguette et murmura « Muto color ».

Et à ce moment, ses cheveux, ceux de Liam, ceux de Sixtine et ceux de tous les Serdaigles devinrent bleus, et leurs sourcils devinrent couleur bronze. Les Poufsouffles furent tous blonds aux sourcils noirs. Les Serpentard se virent attribuer des cheveux d'un rouge écarlate des plus éclatants et leurs sourcils devirent or. Les Gryffondors eurent droit à un vert prairie éclatant sur leurs têtes et à des sourcils couleur argent.

Des exclamations retentirent dans tous les sens, et des professeurs ébahis mirent une bonne trentaine de secondes à réagir. Lorsqu'ils le firent enfin, ils lancèrent des « Finite Incantatem » dans tous les sens.

Sacha lança un « Locomotor » sur une fourchette (qui commença à courir sur la table) et rendit sa baguette, que Sixtine, forte de ses talents de pickpocket, avait subtilisée, à son propriétaire, un jeune Poufsouffle de seconde année.

Des professeurs se dirigeaient déjà à grands pas vers le trio de mafieux, tandis que d'autre allaient vers les Maraudeurs.

-Jeunes gens ! s'exclama Flitwick. Est-ce vous qui avez provoqué cette catastrophe ?

-Mais… mais non, professeur ! Regardez, nous sommes teints aussi ! bégaya Liam. Je ne comprends pas…

-Faites voir vos baguettes ! ordonna le petit professeur d'enchantements.

Les trois sortirent leurs baguettes et le professeur lança à tour de rôle un « Prior Incanto ». La baguette de Liam révéla un « Evanesco », utilisé pour déboucher le siphon de la douche des garçons de Serdaigle celle de Sixtine révéla un « Impervius » utilisé pour protéger ses vêtements de la neige lors de sa sortie dans le parc de la veille et finalement, celle de Sacha dévoila un le « Insolutonst » qui avait servit à faire sa queue de cheval du matin.

Le professeur les regarda d'un air suspicieux, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il était flagrant qu'il était convaincu de leur culpabilité à tous les trois, mais, ne détenant aucune preuve, il ne pouvait que soupçonner.

Tous les professeurs demeurèrent impuissants face au sortilège, combiné à la potion. Le trio afficha une mine d'ange jusqu'à la fin de la journée, où les trois Serdaigles se retrouvèrent dans leur QG, un ancien appartement de professeur au fin fond du château.

-Yapouuuuu c'était excellent ! s'exclama Liam après avec lancé un « Collaporta » sur la porte et un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Ca va durer.. ?

-Au moins une semaine, au plus trois. Moins si Sacha lance un Finite mais la potion sera diluée dans environ une semaine. Donc Sacha, pour défaire tes cheveux, demande moi, ne le fait pas toi même, ou tout le monde redeviendra normal, déclara Sixtine en prenant un jus de papaye dans le placard de l'appartement.

-Tu bois du jus de papaye toi ? s'étonna Sacha.

-Y'a plus qu'ça, marmonna la blonde. T'as écouté ce que j't'ais dit ou pas ?

-_Si_, tu as dit qu'il fallait que je te demande pour les Finite. Tu peux m'en faire un, _por favor _?

Sixtine agita distraitement sa baguette en marmonnant dans son jus de papaye et la queue de cheval de Sacha s'écroula.

-Merci !

Un moment de silence s'écoula, puis quelqu'un frappa au carreau. C'était la petite chouette effraie de Sixtine.

La jeune fille fit rentrer son animal, qui portait une lettre.

-C'est Alexander, déclara la blonde. _Salut les jeunes, juste un mot pour vous dire qu'on sera, Wyld, Camille et moi, à Londres, vendredi, samedi et dimanche. Si ça vous dit de passer nous voir ! )_, qu'il dit.

-Faire le mur ? Ca me tente, déclara Liam en dépliant ses jambes.

-Ouais… et on va comment à Londres ? demanda Sacha en se massant le cuir chevelu.

-Si tu vire Narcissa Black du circuit pendant six mois, je parie que Lucius nous fait transplaner.

-Il a son permit ? s'étonna Sixtine en lançant un _Evanesco_ sur la bouteille vide de son jus de papaye.

-Il l'a passé en août, confirma Liam, les mains sur la nuque.

-Eh ben, tu lui demande, et je répondrais à Alex' quand on saura !

Heeey, there. Juste pour vous dire que théoriquement, ce chapitre était plus long, parce que la sortie à Londres était prévue pour ce chapitre, mais j'me suis dit qu'il faisait déjà presque 6 pages, et que si je les avait fait sortir, j'en aurait eu le double, et c'est un long, après…

Ah ! Et aussi : Squiba, le bébé calamar, il a un nom mais pourrit : alors si vous avez d'autres idées (et qu'elles me plaisent), je changerais son nom )

{1} Amalgame de _squid _et de _baby_, ce qui veut dire « bébé calamar »


	11. Où c'est des délinquants, trop quoi

-Vous faire transplaner à Londres ?

Lucius avait un sourcil blond soulevé et sa plume était en suspension. La bibliothèque était vide à cette heure là, et le Crabe était à l'autre bout de l'immense pièce.

-Ouip ! Et en échange, on vire Narcissa du circuit, trois mois Sixtine et deux mois pour moi, je pense, déclara Sacha.

-Et comment allez-vous vous y prendre ? interrogea le Serpentard en considérant la proposition d'un oeil intéressé.

-Secret d'Etat, poil de carotte ! s'exclama Sacha avant de baisser la voix sous l'œil noir du Crabe.

Lucius posa sa plume et foudroya Sacha du regard avant de secouer ses cheveux d'un rouge écarlate.

-Et même qu'il y aura Alexander, déclara distraitement Sixtine en regardant ses ongles.

-C'est d'accord, gronda aussitôt le Serpentard. Je vous fais transplaner, _je reste avec vous_ et vous virez Narcissa du circuit.

-_Si, si, lo haremos _! lui assura Sacha. Maintenant on te laisse, on a du boulot !

Les trois Serdaigles sortirent de la bibliothèque pour revenir dans leur salle commune salle commune qui n'était une mer bleue de Serdaigles grimaçants.

Grimaçants pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement, le ridicule de leur situation était flagrant. La plupart ne supportaient pas leurs cheveux, et le tout jurait souvent avec leur teint – Jacob par exemple, avait l'air drogué la plupart du temps.

Sacha continuait d'épuiser son équipe de Quidditch avec un entraînement cinq soirs par semaine. L'équipe devenait simplement excellente, et Sacha était très fière d'eux – ce qui était une bonne chose, étant donné que si elle ne l'était pas, leurs vies étaient compromises.

Nous étions mercredi 10 décembre, et les vacances étaient le vendredi 18 au soir, donc la semaine suivante. En attendant, le trio de mafieux faisait _subtilement_ le mur à Londres pour retrouver le très _sympathique_, _impartial_ et _gay_ coiffeur de Sixtine – auquel Sacha vouait une méfiance sans limite, du fait qu'il avait très envie de couper ses cheveux.

Malgré cela, c'était un joyeux luron et aussi la garantie absolue de pouvoir rentrer dans tous les clubs de la capitale anglaise.

Il avait été convenu que le trio partirait de Poudlard le vendredi au soir, et repartiraient de Londres le samedi avant midi ainsi leur absence passerait inaperçue – avec un peu de chance.

En attendant, le tout Poudlard rampait vers les vacances avec beaucoup de douleur et de fatigue. La moitié des Serpentard étaient malade – fragiles, ces petits – et une épidémie de bronchites ravageait les rangs des Gryffondors les Serdaigles, eux, avaient tous le nez bouché et mal à la tête. Seuls les Poufsouffles résistaient encore et toujours à l'envahisseur, mais relativement quand même.

Toujours était-il que Sacha se retrouvait, cette semaine, seule en potion : le pauvre Remus était malade ainsi, la jeune fille, les cheveux attachés en un chignon plus strict que jamais et couverts d'une charlotte en plastique – le professeur avait enfin découvert que la propension que les chaudrons de la jeune fille avaient à exploser provenait de la composition étrange de sa chevelure, qui faisaient exploser ses mélanges – galérait à faire ses mélanges en solo.

-Miss O'Dwyer !

-Oui professeur ? demanda Sacha interrompant la chute de la goutte d'essence de tentacule de pieuvre au dernier moment, du dos de sa main.

-Avez-vous bien mit les racines de rhododendron sec avant l'essence de tentacule ?

-Euuh…

Sacha regarda ses ingrédients : les racines de rhododendron y étaient toujours.

-Non ? déclara timidement la jeune fille.

Le professeur la gratifia d'une mimique désapprobatrice et tourna le dos. Sacha fit une grimace contrite et commença à hacher ses racines.

Le cours se finit à peu près correctement – Sacha ne fit pas exploser son chaudron, ne descella pas les murs, et ne tua personne – et les Serdaigles sortirent victorieux du cachot.

Sacha agonisait en se tenant le ventre, qui gargouillait à souhait.

-J'ai , couina-t-elle. Jamaiiis je n'arriverais à monter les escalieeeeers… tu m'porte, Liliiii ?

Liam roula des yeux et attrapa sa sœur, qu'il colla sur son épaule sans douceur.

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Pas comme çaaaaaa ! En plus on voit toutes mes fesses !

Le Serdaigle ricana avec Sixtine puis commença à gravir les escaliers. Ils débouchèrent sur le grand hall, Sacha toujours portée comme un sac à patates par son frère.

White, qui était sortit de cours avant eux, leur jeta un regard scandalisé et partit rejoindre ses nouveaux amis, Théodore Own et Tisiphone Erinyes

-Et je t'aime aussi, citoyen anonyme ! cria Liam en arrivant dans la Grande Salle.

Sacha râlait sur l'épaule de son frère, qui finit par la poser par terre.

-C'est-y pas qu't'es un fifou d'la vie toi ! grommela la Serdaigle.

Elle se réajusta et partit à grands pas vers la table des Serdaigles, ses deux amis gloussant tels des volailles à la remorque.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Théodore en l'agressant littéralement alors qu'elle s'asseyait lourdement à quelques places à côté de lui – pas le choix.

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! s'exclama le Vietnamien (attention, je n'ai rien contre les Vietnamiens {1}, c'est juste pour le reconnaître).

-Même ! s'exclama la jeune fille en loupant le petit pain qu'elle comptait empaler sur son couteau, le plantant de fait dans la table – le couteau, pas le petit pain.

Liam, hilare, se laissa tomber à côté de sa sœur, et Sixtine se mit à côté. C'était une garantie de sécurité d'ailleurs, Liam prit son couteau à la jeune fille qui se retrouva à manger sans couteau et avec une forte envie de planter sa fourchette dans l'œil de Tisiphone qui la regardait d'un air dédaigneux.

-Nan mais… de toutes façons, elle s'y croit trop, lâcha Tisiphone en se levant pour quitter la table, à l'adresse de Théodore.

S'en fut trop : Sacha arracha son bras droit à l'emprise de Sixtine et lança sa mandarine à la tête de la Serdaigle.

-_Me estas hinchando los cojones _! cria la Batteuse.

Heureusement, Sixtine avait subtilisé sa fourchette.

La fin de la semaine arriva assez vite, et la nouvelle distraction de Sacha était de pister et de traumatiser les trois Serdaigles, entre autre en les humiliant en public, chose qu'elle appréciait pas mal – Liam, lui, aimait faire disparaître leurs affaires, et Sixtine planchait sur une potion méchante à leur faire consommer.

Certes, c'est un peu beaucoup pour un simple « De toutes façons, elle s'y croit trop », mais le trio ne connaît pas la demie-mesure : l'adage de Liam est « Si tu n'es pas mon ami, tu es mon ennemi. »

Bref, la fin de la semaine arriva enfin, avec la perspective du mur à Londres, ce qui enthousiasmait le trio.

Le vendredi, vers 21 heures, le trio prit subtilement le passage secret derrière le miroir du quatrième. Lucius les y attendait ils firent tous ensemble le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard : Sacha chantonnait devant (« 'Cause I'm back, yes, I'm back, well, I'm back, yes, I'm back, back, well I'm back in black, yes, I'm back in black ! »), Sixtine chantonnait derrière (« Brouillard sur le cimetièère, y'a des vautours perchés sur les pierres… »), Liam sautillait sur ses Dr Martens, au bras de Lucius qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

Arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard, le trio sortit du village pour s'éloigner un peu des systèmes de protection anti-transplanage, puis Lucius prit la parole.

-Alors, premièrement, il me faut l'adresse du point de rendez-vous avez ce… _coiffeur moldu_, soupira Lucius.

-Hé, doucement avec tes moldus, tu vas t'en taper toute la soirée et nos vieux en sont, grinça Sacha.

Lucius la foudroya du regard alors que Sacha faisait de même (on dirait pas hein, mais en vrai, ils s'adorent), puis Lucius céda.

-Très bien… alors, quand j'aurais l'adresse, je ferais transplaner d'abord Sixtine, ensuite Sacha et à la fin Liam.

-Okey ! Alors l'adresse est… 6, Waterloo Place, SW1Y 4AN London, United Kingdom, chambre 453, dans l'idéal pas à la salle de bain ou dans la chambre, s'il te plait. C'est une suite, alors vise le salon.

-Tu disais qu'il était coiffeur c'est ça ? s'étonna Lucius.

-Coiffeur créateur visagiste, très cher, voire hors de prix. D'ailleurs, Jun' et Jupiter peuvent pas encadrer Vera et… et l'autre là, son chien, le marron, comment y s'appelle ?

-Sais pu… répliqua Sixtine.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel (il n'avait pas très très hâte de rencontrer les dobermans des jumeaux, Junkie et Jupiter, qu'il savait lourds et affectueux), puis saisit le bras de Sixtine et disparut.

-I'm blue, da ba dee, da be dee... Blue is the color of all that I wear...

-On sait qu't'es Serdaigle ma Sachachounette ! s'exclama – doucement quand même – Liam.

Ladite tira la langue, et Lucius ressurgit du néant, entier et sans Sixtine.

-Vous avez trouvé ? demanda Sacha en attrapant l'avant-bras de Lucius – elle n'en faisait même pas la moitié du tour, alors Lucius lui prit le poignet comme sécurité supplémentaire – puis ils disparurent.

Liam resta seul cinq minutes, en se balançant d'avant en arrière comme un jeune enfant, puis Lucius réapparut et l'enlaça.

-Je t'aime, dit le Serpentard.

-Moi aussi, répondit Liam.

Puis ils transplanèrent de nouveau.

oOo

-Mes chérIs ! s'exclama une voix androgyne à l'accent français, lorsqu'ils surgirent du néant.

Un homme blond, la peau légèrement mate, maquillé, vint vers eux d'une démarche presque pas maniérée, mais un peu quand même.

Sur le canapé, Sacha jouait avec deux splendides lévriers salukis, à côté d'un jeune homme splendide qui ressemblait un peu à Liam, en plus mat et avec une coiffure à la Elvis Presley. Une jeune femme – ou plutôt un jeune travestit – était assise sur un fauteuil.

Sixtine, elle, était invisible et on sut bientôt pourquoi : elle revint de la chambre (parce que c'est une suite, là où ils sont, mes enfants, il faut suivre un peu hein !), un sac… une valise… bon, d'accord, une malle à la main.

-J'ai pris quelques vêtements pour nous tous ! s'exclama la jeune blonde.

-Tu l'avais sur le chemin ? demanda Sacha, incrédule.

-Mais nooon, je l'avais envoyée jeudi, par la poste sorcière…

Et là, dites-vous, vous vous demandez ceci : mais… Alexander Zafret est-il un sorcier ?

Eh bien non, chers lecteurs. C'est un Cracmol, oui, absolument.

-Bon ! s'exclama Liam en ouvrant la malle. Moi je vais mettre… ça… avec ça… et puis ces chaussures là… et…

-Oh, un chapeau ! s'exclama Sacha.

Elle l'enfonça vigoureusement sur la tête de son frère puis recula de deux pas.

-Ouais, ça te va bien… va te changer ! ordonna Sixtine. Lucius, vient là !

Le Serpentard foudroya Sixtine du regard, qui lui envoya un sourire angélique. Elle sortit de la malle une chemise en soie vert anis, un pantalon noir et des chaussures basiques, puis un ruban de soie de la même teinte que la chemise, et enfin une cravate vert émeraude.

-Ca va contraster avec ta chevelure de rêve, mon chouchou, déclara Sixtine en papillonnant des cils.

Lucius soupira et secoua ses cheveux, toujours d'un rouge écarlate ardent.

-Pour nous Sasa', j'ai prit des couleurs qui flashent ! s'exclama Sixtine. Un bustier rose pâle et bleu pour tes cheveux, et un slim… avec des ballerines. Et mets ce collant dessous !

Sixtine brandit un collant rose bonbon sous le nez de Sacha qui le prit avec un air résigné.

-Et pour toi ? demanda Wylde, le jeune homme qui appuyait sur la truffe du saluki marron en disant « truffe ».

-Une robe JAUUUUUNE ! s'exclama Sixtine, pleine de bonheur.

Effectivement, elle brandit une robe jaune pastel très mignonne et commença aussitôt à se changer. Sacha faisait de même derrière le canapé – elle avait un peu de mal à enfiler le slim, ce qui donnait une burlesque image d'elle sautillant derrière le canapé.

-Bon alors, demanda Liam, qui revenait de la chambre dans un pull en cashmere couleur chocolat et un pantalon droit. On va où ?

Lucius le suivait de près, dans sa chemise verte, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise.

-Au 229, ils nous attendent, répliqua Camille, le travestit.

-Cooool, fit Liam. J'aime bien le 229.

Lucius dévisagea les six _trendies guys_, puis soupira. Le groupe sortit de la suite, avec Vera et Diana, les deux salukis. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et, une fois à la réception, Alexander confia ses deux chiens à la réceptionniste, et demanda un taxi.

-T'sais quoi Alex', dit Sixtine, j'ai rompu avec ce Jacob White tu te souviens ?

-Tu as bien fais, ma chérie, déclara le blond. J'ai toujours pensé que ce garçon était une mauvaise graine, pas comme mon cher petit Wylde…

-Merci monsieur, dit l'apprentit-coiffeur.

Alexander tapota affectueusement le muscle pectoral droit du jeune homme, puis une femme vint les avertir que le taxi était arrivé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le club, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et il n'était pas dit qu'ils auraient pu rentrer sans Alexander, mais vu qu'il était là, tout se passa bien.

Les trois Serdaigles et le Serpentard se mirent tout d'abord en quête d'une banquette où s'asseoir, ce qui semblait rare ils finirent cependant par trouver une banquette où seuls deux hommes étaient assis.

Le premier avait les cheveux plutôt longs et une barbe bien entretenue ses cheveux étaient attachés, comme ceux de Lucius, en catogan. Il portait un pull noir, avec un pantalon noir, et le tout était du plus bel effet.

Son voisin avait les cheveux plus courts et plus clairs, et ses yeux étaient gris. Il portait une chemise grise avec une cravate marron clair, et un pantalon couleur crème. Ils devaient avoir vingt-trois ans au plus.

-Salut ! cria Sacha. On peut s'asseoir à votre banquette ou bien ?

-Ouais ouais, allez-y ! s'exclama celui tout de noir vêtu. Moi c'est Romain Clarins, et lui c'est Charlie Swan {2}.

-Merci !

Les quatre collégiens s'assirent et Sacha fut missionnée pour aller chercher à boire. Lorsqu'elle revint, Sixtine avait engagé une conversation enflammée avec Charlie sur les roux Liam et Lucius avaient disparu, et Romain avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme avec sa tequila sunrise.

Sacha reposa les quatre verres d'alcool – deux par main, elle a l'habitude – et attrapa son Bloody Mary – elle fait facilement 18 ans, alors elle a l'habitude d'arnaquer les barmans.

-Et toi ? demanda Sacha. T'en pense quoi des roux ?

-En fait… déclara le jeune homme, qui se pencha vers Sacha, je m'en fous pas mal, des roux. Par contre, t'as une jolie teinture.

-Merci ! s'exclama Sacha en secouant ses cheveux bleus outremer.

-T'es d'où ? demanda Romain.

-Dublin, juste à côté. Et toi ?

-Wellington, de l'autre côté de la planète ! répliqua le jeune homme.

Il avala distraitement le fond de sa tequila sunrise et se leva.

-Tu danse ?

Sacha abandonna là son Bloody Mary à moitié bu et se leva avec le jeune Néo-Zélandais.

Cinq ou dix minutes plus tard, Liam s'écroula sur la banquette, à côté des deux passionnés qui discutaient toujours des roux. Il s'enfila le Bloody Mary de sa sœur et Lucius, qui s'était écroulé en face de lui, bu un mojito qui traînait là.

Les deux passionnés des roux se levèrent finalement pour danser, alors que Romain et Sacha avaient disparu. Lucius et Liam aperçurent Alexander et un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, la peau pâle et les yeux bleus, dans un coin de mur, et décidèrent de les laisser.

Finalement, les deux jeunes hommes repartirent danser, et, lorsqu'ils revinrent à la table, Sacha et Romain s'effondrèrent tous les deux, morts de rire et essoufflés.

-Tu m'd'nne 'on a'resse ? demanda Sacha, légèrement éméchée.

-Cé… cééééééé… cé où k'j'habit' déjà ? se demanda Romain, complètement déchiré.

Sacha gloussa, rose.

-J'sais PAAAAAAAAAS ! cria-t-elle, hystérique.

-Ah vui ça y est, j'me souvieeeeeens, déclara l'autre. Mon a'resse cééééé… 76 Gower Street, WC1E 6HJ Londreeeeeeeeeeeees ! Et twa ?

-Z'habite en n'Ecosse, répondit Sacha. Mais t'inquiète, j't'enverrais une lettree… sinon s'tu veux j'ai l'adresse de mes parents…

-Ouaip !

-Aloreuh… cé… 274 Brackstown Road, Mullach Ide, Ireland, IE.L.07 !

Pendant ce temps, le DJ avait commencé à baisser la musique et à mettre des slows, ce qui dégoûta rapidement Sixtine & Charlie. Alexander, Wylde, Camille, Lucius et Liam avaient disparu et personne ne voulu savoir ce qu'ils étaient allés faire.

Sixtine était complètement hystérique et n'arrêtait pas de glousser Sacha finissait de se détruire la matière grise avec la tequila sunrise que Charlie avait ramené du bar Romain commençait à cligner des paupières et Charlie s'amusait à dessiner sur le dos nu de Sixtine.

Soudain, Alexander surgit du néant, le petit blondinet à son bras (l'air passablement perturbé).

-Bon, les jeunes ! s'exclama-t-il – il avait sûrement bu cinq fois plus que les jeunes en question, mais lui n'était pas australopithèque. Il est quand même bientôt trois heures du matin, va falloir rentrer, surtout que vous êtes sensés être rentrés avant le p'tit dèj' demain non ?

-Siiiiiiiiiiii sinon y vont voir qu'on a fait l'muuuuuuur ! gloussa Sixtine.

-Oké ! Alors, faut retrouver les deux mignons et on y va !

-Et Wylde et Camille ? demanda Sacha.

-Ils sont grands, ils font leur vie !

Sacha et Sixtine dirent donc au revoir à leurs rencontres – leurs adresses soigneusement écrite sur leurs bras – pour se mettre en quête des deux « mignons », comme disait Alexander. On les trouva finalement, littéralement englués au milieu de la piste – Lucius avait perdu sa cravate et la moitié de ses boutons de chemise. Les extirper ne fut pas simple mais ils finirent par y arriver et sortirent enfin du club.

{1}… même si y'en a un qui m'a traumatisée… beuraaagh…

{2} Oui, comme le papa de Bella dans Twilight. Mais on s'en est rendu compte après.

Hééééééééééééééé bé on a fini par y arriver, mais c'était pas gagné dis-donc ! Toutes mes excuses pour mon retard, dont les lecteurs de trouverons l'explication ici : .com/

Voili voilou ! ^^ Et à dans deux semaines tout le monde !


	12. Où on se remet un question, namého

Pour les rewieurs de auxquels j'ai pas pu répondre : Merci, je suis flattée que tu aime mon style ^^ Pour les couples, tu as _all right _;) Serais-tu québécoise ? :P

Il va sans dire que le retour à Poudlard fut… douloureux. Les jeunes gens durent attendre que Lucius n'ait plus une goutte d'alcool dans le sang – ce qui prit un certain temps – avant de pouvoir transplaner de nouveau.

Sacha était complètement out. Elle avait le teint cadavérique, des cernes splendides, les yeux rouges, une haleine de chacal et un _very bad hair day_. Sixtine ne s'en tirait pas mieux, avec des valises sous les yeux, des dreads dans les cheveux – très mauvais, de dormir avec de la laque – et une peau plus blanche que le mur derrière toi.

Liam avait la bouche ouverte, les cheveux complètement en bataille et des cernes si foncées qu'on aurait cru du maquillage. Lucius, lui, dormait toujours.

Il était plus de dix heures du matin quand Lucius fut suffisamment sobre pour les faire transplaner.

Les adieux à Alexander (qui n'avait pas retrouvé Camille et Wylde) se firent en silence, en grande partie parce que Liam portait à moitié Sacha et Sixtine qui étaient en train de s'endormir debout – et donc pas en état de faire du bruit.

Lucius fit transplaner Liam d'abord, puis Sacha, et enfin Sixtine. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, le retour au château fut laborieux, mais ils finirent par y arriver.

L'équipe de Quidditch fut sidérée de ne pas avoir d'entraînement, mais quand les filles essayèrent de monter voir Sacha et Liam dans leurs dortoirs, ils les trouvèrent roulés en boule, à la limite de sucer leurs pouces.

Le samedi fut donc douloureux en revanche, le dimanche, les jumeaux étaient capables d'assumer l'entraînement de l'équipe – Sixtine, elle, comata une grande partie de la journée dans un fauteuil au coin du feu.

Au soir, Sacha découvrit un devoir de métamorphose même pas commencé à rendre pour le lendemain à huit heures ce fut panique à bord. Un silence religieux se fit dans la salle commune, chaque chuchotement étant interrompu par un « chut ! » colérique peu à peu, les Serdaigles s'esquivèrent pour aller manger. Sixtine et Liam embarquèrent avec eux Tisiphone, Jacob et Théodore qui avaient l'air de manigancer dans leur coin, et bientôt Sacha resta seule dans la salle commune.

Vers vingt heures trente, les Serdaigles revinrent et Sixtine jeta un charme d'Assourdissement sur Sacha qui cessa de tyranniser les bleus et bronzes.

A vingt et une heures, la Batteuse reposa sa plume et se frotta les yeux, puis promena son regard sur la Salle Commune.

La teinture bleue commençait à perdre de l'éclat, et on apercevait parfois l'éclat d'une chevelure blonde ou rousse – les cheveux plus foncés se manifestaient moins.

Les premières années jouaient – adorablement - aux échecs les plus vieux lisaient ou jouaient aux cartes Sixtine expliquait un coup d'échec à un jeune deuxième année, et Liam plumait des sixièmes années au poker.

Soudain, Sacha fronça les sourcils puis dit :

-Quelqu'un a vu Abraham ?

Un silence tomba sur la Salle Commune. Abraham était un troisième année discret et bénéficiant de peu d'amis or, ce jour, son ami était à l'infirmerie – il avait attrapé une pharyngite, le pauvre – et ne pouvait donc pas manifester l'absence d'Abraham.

-Alors ? Quelqu'un l'a vu ? demanda Sixtine, qui scruta la Salle Commune du regard.

-Nan, déclara le sixième année que plumait Liam en abandonnant ses cartes. Où peut-il être ?

-Peut-être qu'il est allé se coucher ? proposa un seconde année en se déconcentrant de son échiquier.

-Je vais voir dans son dortoir, déclara Liam – en temps que préfet, il en avait le droit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune homme redescendit en courant.

-Il n'est pas couché et n'est pas à la douche non plus !

-Pourtant c'est pas son genre de griller le couvre-feu… marmonna un septième année en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

-Est-ce qu'il manque encore du monde ? demanda Sixtine.

Les Serdaigles vérifièrent leur nombre pendant que le trio réfléchissait.

-La bibliothèque ? proposa Sacha.

-Fermée à cette heure-ci, répliqua Sixtine en secouant la tête.

-Peut-être à l'infirmerie aussi ? dit Liam en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

-C'est une possibilité, déclara la blonde en attrapant la main du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de ruiner sa manucure.

-Quel est son sang ? demanda Sacha.

Sixtine la regarda avec horreur.

-Né Moldu…

-Hé, le bad band là ! s'exclama un sixième année. Il manque juste Ab' et son pote, tout le reste est là. On vous laisse faire…

-Ouaip ! s'exclama Liam. Dave, tu surveille tout le monde, s'il te plait ?

-Sans problèmes, fit un immense black qui faisait bien deux mètres cinq et devait peser dans les cent trente kilos de muscle, coiffé de dreads.

Le trio s'éclipsa discrètement il était vingt et une heures trente. Tels des sioux, ils descendirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Sixtine se lança un sortilège de Désillusion et s'introduisit discrètement à l'intérieur.

La pièce était pleine de contaminés par la grippe, en général des Gryffondors et des Serpentards (rien que des faibles !), de Remus Lupin, et de Kevin Adams, l'ami d'Abraham, mais pas d'Abraham lui même.

Aussi, Sixtine ressortit rapidement et Liam lui fit le contresort.

-Il n'est pas là…

Sacha fronça le nez et les sourcils, puis les trois partirent se cacher dans un renfoncement pour réfléchir.

-Vous pensez qu'il s'est fait kidnapper ? demanda Liam.

-Par qui voudrais-tu qu'il se soit fait kidnapper ? répliqua sa sœur.

Liam haussa les épaules.

-Mais alors, où est-il ? crisa Sixtine.

-Chut ! dit Sacha à mi-voix.

Des voix venaient du couloir voisin. Les trois Serdaigles s'y dirigèrent tels des sioux (SIOUXES !) pour découvrir l'identité des personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Il s'agissait de Potter et de Black, tenant un vieux morceau de parchemin dans leurs mains.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? chuchota Sixtine, faisant bondir les deux Gryffondors.

-On visite le collège, répliqua James en roulant précipitamment son parchemin moisi.

-On y croit…

-Et vous ? demanda Sirius d'un ton dégagé.

-On cherche un Serdaigle égaré… soupira Liam. Abraham Miller, pas très grand, cheveux bleus ces temps-cis, yeux gris, maigrichon, troisième année, avec des lunettes ridicules, un peu comme les ti…

Sacha écrasa le pied de son frère avec force.

-Les tiques de McGonagall, se reprit-il.

Les deux Gryffondors observèrent les Serdaigles avec un scepticisme affiché.

-Euh… nan, on l'a pas vu, dit finalement Sirius. Mais euh…

Il échangea un regard avec James et leurs yeux se posèrent sur leur parchemin.

-On peut essayer de le trouver si vous voulez, proposa James.

-Euh… ok, dit Liam avec circonspection après avoir regardé les deux filles.

Les deux Gryffondors se détournèrent un instant et marmonnèrent en cœur au-dessus de leur parchemin puis ils se disputèrent pendant cinq minutes et finirent par dire :

-Il est tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Les six bras des trois Serdaigles leur en tombèrent.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda Sixtine, les bras par terre.

-A 100%, déclara Sirius en lui ramassant ses bras.

-Bruit ! s'exclama Liam.

Tout le monde se figea et tendit l'oreille. Les cinq adolescents se glissèrent dans le renfoncement (oh ça alors, mais quel hasard) qui se trouvait près de là.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et le professeur McGonagall apparut, sous sa forme d'Animagus (selon moi, elle ne devrait pas se montrer sous cette forme aux élèves, ils prendraient beaucoup plus de monde à traîner dans les couloirs…)

Tout le monde arrêta de respirer et se tassa plus dans le coin. Sacha et Sixtine étaient écrasées entre le mur et les trois garçons. Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant la statue et huma l'air Liam était sûr qu'elle les avait entendus, mais elle fit comme si de rien, et continua à chasser des souris.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, les adolescents sortirent de l'obscurité et se séparèrent : les Gryffondors partirent vaquer à leurs occupations pendant que les trois Serdaigles partaient récupérer Abraham.

La traversée du château fut épique : ils croisèrent Peeves (qui leur fit faire un gros détour, il peut pas être sympa tous les jours), puis se firent courser par Miss Teigne – heureusement sans Rusard – et parvinrent au pied de la tour d'astronomie à près de vingt-deux heures.

Comme ils étaient des sportifs de parfaite constitution – ou pas – ils ne mirent qu'une dizaine de minutes à monter. Arrivés en haut, ils firent irruption sur le plateau.

Abraham était bien là, enrobé d'une épaisse cape fourrée, assit par terre, observant les étoiles.

-Abraham ! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama Liam en sautant sur place, trop peu habillé – il était en manches de chemise.

-Ouais, c'est pas ton genre de sortir comme ça, poursuivit Sixtine, une main sur son point de côté.

-Parce qu'en plus, vous étudiez notre comportement ? demanda le troisième année, sans quitter les étoiles du regard.

Les trois en restèrent bouche bée.

-Ben… euh…

-Vraiment ? Ca ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que les Serdaigles ont en marre de vous ?

-Franchement, non, déclara Sacha en prenant la mouche. Grâce à nous, les Serdaigles sont de nouveaux une maison renommée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en auriez marre de nous.

-Je sais pas si tu te rends compte qu'on vient de passer une heure dehors à te chercher parce qu'on pensait que tu avais des ennuis ! s'exclama Sixtine, insurgée.

-Et en échange, toi tu nous sors que les Serdaigles on en marre de nous ? conclut Liam.

Abraham détacha lentement son visage des étoiles et demanda :

-Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous ?

-Parce que les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus virulents et tuent des milliers de Moldus ! Et qui sont tes parents ? Des Moldus ! Et qui sont les Serpentards ? Des enfants de Mangemorts ! Alors, on est d'accord, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! s'enflamma Sacha.

-Ils ne tuent personne, les Serpentards, répliqua Abraham.

-Oui mais ils sont dangereux, siffla Liam.

Les jumeaux étaient crispés. Eux-même étant menacés par les Mangemorts et leurs enfants, ils ne comprenaient pas le détachement du jeune homme.

-Ils n'agiraient pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, répliqua le jeune Serdaigle. Votre inquiétude n'a pas de sens. Et puis, vous réglementez tout. Vous nous observez, vous prenez des décisions pour les Serdaigles… vous avez établit une dictature.

-Pardon ? s'indigna Sixtine. Une dictature ? Pas du tout ! On demande juste à la Maison de perdre un minimum de points pour battre Gryffondor et Serpentard cette année !

-Et vous poursuivez les gens qui sortent après le couvre-feu.

-On a dit que c'était parce qu'on s'inquiétait ! cria Sacha, profondément vexée.

Elle tourna le dos et dévala les escaliers, puis rentra à la Tour Serdaigle en grommelant. Dave lisait lorsqu'elle détruit le médecin qui gardait l'entrée de la Tour, Liam et Sixtine derrière elle.

-Alors ? demanda Dave.

-MONSIEUR n'a pas besoin de protection, MONSIEUR ne s'inquiète pas de se faire agresser par des Serpentards cinq fois plus gros et plus grands que lui, MONSIEUR décrète qu'on dictatorise la Maison, et je vais LUI EXPLOSER LA TÊTE !

Sacha sortit sa baguette, et, d'un sort, explosa un vase. Puis, contrariée, elle monta se coucher. Liam la suivit, et donna un coup de poing dans le mur du colimaçon. Sixtine, bouleversée, monta se coucher, elle aussi, murmurant « Mais on s'inquiétait… »

Le lendemain matin, Sacha était d'une humeur toujours aussi massacrante, mais Sixtine avait pendant la nuit eu une idée brillante…

oOo

Oulalaaaa… alors dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de mettre en relief les défauts de mes personnages, ce qui n'est pas facile du tout entre nous. J'ai essayé de faire ressortir la difficulté que Sacha a à se remettre en question, l'incompréhension de Sixtine face à la perception différente des autres, et d'autres choses de ce genre…

Une petite remise en question donc pour le trio… on aura l'idée brillante de Sixtine dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera moins prise de tête je pense (j'espère plutôt).


	13. Où c'est les vacances, yiha !

Bien des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'épisode Abraham. Cependant, Sacha était toujours aussi contrariée et il était de bon ton de ne pas l'exaspérer – elle avait été convoquée chez Flitwick parce qu'elle avait fait pleurer sept premières années, filles & garçons, en leur hurlant dessus quand ils avaient sollicité son aide pour de la métamorphose. Les enfants étaient partis pleurer dans les jupes de Sixtine.

Cependant, les vacances de Noël approchaient et les trois Serdaigles se traînaient jusqu'à elles. Les quatre Maraudeurs & Lily viendraient bel et bien chez Sixtine en France, avec les jumeaux.

Cependant, il restait trois jours avant les vacances, et le plan démoniaque des trois imbéciles se mettait en place…

L'idée de génie de Sixtine était la suivante : puisque des élèves restaient au collège durant les vacances de Noël, il fallait leur faire un cadeau. Et ce cadeau, c'était une patinoire perpétuelle… dans la Grande Salle. Enfin, perpétuelle est un bien grand mot : avec le bon sort bien placé, elle s'en irait avec facilité.

Le mercredi après-midi, Sacha réfléchissait à la source de l'eau qui composerait la glace de la patinoire, au chaud dans son dortoir, un masque régénérant sur les cheveux, en face de Sixtine qui se limait les ongles, quand Liam surgit dans le dortoir en secouant une lettre d'une main et la chouette de Sacha de l'autre – l'animal hululait d'un air indigné.

Sacha eu tellement peur qu'elle sursauta réellement et tomba de son lit. Elle se prit l'angle de sa table de nuit dans l'épaule, cracha le Vif d'Or qu'elle avait dans la bouche et tomba tête première par terre.

-T'es pas un peu MALADE ? hurla-t-elle en se tenant la tête – mettant de la crème fraîche partout – alors que le Vif d'Or s'enfuyait au loin.

-C'est les CHIENS ! répliqua Liam au même volume sonore. Fourrière depuis cinq jours, euthanasiés sous vingt !

Ce fut alors la panique à bord. Les vacances étaient dans trois jours, ce qui faisait cinq plus trois égale huit plus une journée de voyage ; cela laissait en tout neuf jours pour sauver les deux dobermans des jumeaux, sachant que la fourrière mettait les animaux en adoption après 8 jours.

-Estas hijo de puta, no nos hubiera advertido antes no, no eraposible, mierda el amor de Dios voy a follar como locos contigo ! grinça Sacha avec mauvaise humeur – Liam se boucha les oreilles. Recurvite ! s'exclama Sacha en brandissant sa baguette.

Les traces de crème fraîche disparurent. Sacha marmonna encore un "Accio" au Vif d'Or qu'elle avait craché et qui aurait bien aimé recouvrer sa liberté.

-Bon ! De toutes façons ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête, déclara Sacha en regardant l'hématome qui commençait à se former sur son épaule. On prend le train comme prévu, une fois à la gare on passe par le réseau de cheminettes jusque chez les parents {1}, on prends les papier des chiens, on passe à la fourrière et on prend la cheminette jusque chez les parents de Sixtine !

-Ouais, on va faire ça, déclara Liam.

Sixtine recommença alors à se limer les ongles et Liam s'installa tranquillement à la place de sa soeur, reprit son carnet et commença à réfléchir à la place de la Batteuse, qui était partie se laver les cheveux.

Le lendemain, jeudi, le plan machiavélique se mettait en place avec efficacitée. Liam avait eu l'idée de faire la patinoire pendant la nuit, au lieu de la faire le matin du départ, lorsque tout le monde serait présent. Ainsi, le trio pourraît faire des Aguamenti en toute discrétion, pour ensuite geler l'eau ainsi accumulée. Ensuite, les trois machiavéliques Serdaigles étaleraient une potion du cru de Sixtine, afin qu'on ne puisse pas retirer si facilement leur patinoire.

Par ailleurs, les chevelures de toutes les maisons commençaient à reprendre leurs couleurs originale, ce qui n'était pas trop mal, au vu des vacances qui arrivaient à grand pas (imaginez Lucius Malfoy arriver chez lui avec les cheveux rouges tiens.)

Donc, en ce superbe jeudi de décembre, une couche de neige qui devait bien faire un mètre cinquante recouvrait tout le parc qui brillait sous la lune, étant donné qu'il n'était que cinq heures vingt-huit du matin, et Sacha regardait le parc depuis une fenêtre, vêtue d'un pull bleu à capuche sur lequel il était marqué "Nut Unplugged" en jaune.

Pensive, elle contemplait l'immensité immaculée. L'objet de ses pensées était roux, avec des yeux verts, et avait des velléitées de sortir avec James Potter plutôt qu'avec elle.

-Maaaah... soupira-t-elle.

Elle attrapa ses longs cheveux et commença à les tresser en ruminant de sombres pensées.

A sept heures, elle réveillait mollement les Serdaigles qui se levèrent avec un enthousiasme sans limites. Le petit déjeuné fut empli de joie et de bonne humeur et le professeur Flitwick fut étonné de voir sa classe de Serdaigles complétement abattus.

-Vous êtes bien calmes, constata-t-il avec méfiance.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Toute la journée se déroula dans cette espèce de transe morose, pour une raison inconnue (ça doit être parce que l'auteur a mal aux yeux, ça la fout de mauvaise humeur).

Le vendredi fut beaucoup plus gai, surtout parce que c'était les vacances et qu'il y avait potions – ça fit frétiller Sixtine, et ça fit frétiller Sacha aussi, parce que Remus était revenu en cours.

Le soir même, ce fut la course contre la montre pour récupérer toutes les affaires qui traînaient partout dans le collège – Liam chercha son pull "Nut Unppluged" pendant vingt minutes avant de se rendre compte que c'était Sacha qui l'avait, Sixtine chercha les ballerines en satin qu'elle avait aux pieds et Sacha courut après sa carte d'identité qu'elle avait soigneusement rangée dans son porte-feuille.

Sixtine eu aussi toutes les peines du monde à convaincre Sacha de rendre à Duke sa couleur originale, un chat bleu pétrole n'étant pas excessivement courant dans le monde moldu.

Mais finalement, tout le monde fut prêt, et l'auteur se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour Noël, elle a oublié.

Toujours était-il que tout le monde était heureux, et le trio ne se coucha pas, car leur blague machiavélique était en marche...

Vers deux heures du matin, trois formes sombres surgirent du néant de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle et y accomplir leurs sombres desseins...

-Oooooooh ! s'exclama le jeune Gryffondor qui vit la Grande Salle en premier.

-N'est ce pas, dit Sixtine qui guettait depuis l'escalier.

-Je suis un PINGOUIN ! hurla Liam en sautant cinq marches de l'escalier de marbre, puis en courant jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle et finalement se jeter à plat ventre pour glisser sur six ou sept mètres sur la glace.

Sacha descendit les marches avec plus sobriété en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle avait revêtut la tenue qu'elle mettait pour aller voir ses parents : en guise de pantalon, un treillit militaire de camouflage rentré dans des rangers à boucles, avec un débardeur kaki et moulant, par dessus lequel elle avait passé un blouson d'aviateur, avec les lunettes assorties sur le haut de sa tête.

La jeune fille ajustait ses chevalières lorsqu'elle atteignit la dernière marche du Grand Escalier – sans être tombée une seule fois, oooh !

A peine eût-elle posé un pied dans la Grande Salle qu'une ombre menaçante la surplomba.

-Oh, bonjour, professeur McGonagall ! s'exclama la jeune fille en débalant son sourire le plus étincellant.

Liam se releva discrètement dans le dos de la redoutable professeur de métamorphose pendant que le reste des élèves arrivait et s'émerveillait devant la patinoire créée par le trio.

Sixtine vint se planter aux côtés de la Batteuse alors que Liam rejoingnait également sa jumelle.

-Vous savez qui a fait cette incroyable patinoire ? s'étonna Sixtine. C'est vraiment très beau, ça ne peut être que l'oeuvre du corps professoral !

-Je suis sûr que c'est le professeur Flitwick qui l'a faite ! s'exclama Liam.

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ils sont en train de pulvériser les records de vanité du monde entier.

McGonagall les observa de derrière ses lunettes carrées puis renifla dédaigneusement avec l'air de dire "vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !" avant de s'envoler vers d'autres cieux (image mentale de McGonagall qui s'envole !)

-Tutti Frutti Summer Love ! s'exclama Liam qui attrappa une banane sur la table des Serdaigles avant de se laisser tomber de tout son poid. Hello, Mickeäl ! poursuivit-il.

-Yo, répliqua l'autre pendant que Cléophée, du dortoir de Sacha et Sixtine, se laissait tomber à ses côtés.

-Tremblez méchants dans vos repaires ! s'exclama Sacha en bondissant gaiement sur le banc – après avoir manqué se ramasser ledit dans le front en glissant sur la patinoire.

Liam était habillé exactement comme sa soeur, qui avait lancé un sort d'illusion sur ses cheveux pour qu'ils aient virtuellement la même longueur que ceux de son frère, frère qui avait féminisé ses traits.

Certes, le lecteur se demande pourquoi je raconte tout ça. Mais c'est très simple : les jumeaux adorent simplement faire tourner leurs parents en bourrique ; aussi, dès qu'ils reviennent chez eux, ils s'habillent, se coiffent et parlent de la même façon pour essayer de faire devenir fous leurs parents.

-Dis, Sixtine ! pensa – si, si – soudainement Sacha.

Sixtine, qui tartinait tranquillement ton toast, fit un petit bond de côté puis sourit à la Batteuse.

-Est ce que le clône de Boromir – you are so cupid – t'as envoyé une lettre ?

Sixtine réfléchit deux minutes avant de comprendre :

-Oh, tu veux parler de Charlie ?

-Ouais, voilà, lui !

-Non, répondit Sixtine. Peut-être qu'il a essayé, mais ce fut l'échec, en tous cas.

-Blatte, conclut Liam. {2}

-Blatte cuisante même, conclut Sacha. Romain a également blatté... peut-être devrais-je lui envoyer une lettre ?

Sixtine haussa les épaules et continua à tartiner (décidément, j'aime ce mot) son toast.

Etant donné de la Grande Proximité Des Vacances, les professeurs décidèrent de laisser couler la patinoire – ah bah oui, sinon tout le monde il rate son train – et, après avoir observé les plus grands fauteurs de trouble du collège, ils laissèrent partir tout le monde.

-Mes bons amis les Maraudeurs ! s'exclama Sacha en baissant ses lunettes d'aviateurs pour les laisser autour de son cou afin d'enfoncer un bonnet de laine kaki trop grand sur sa tête.

Les susnommés cherchèrent l'origine du cri pendant bien dix secondes avant de voir un clone de Liam en plus maigre sous leurs nez. Habillée comme elle l'était, Sacha ressemblait au petit frère rachitique de Liam.

-Sacha ? demanda Lily, les sourcils haussés.

-Nan, Power Ranger Jaune !

Une dilligence sans chevaux s'arrêta devant les huit adolescents qui montèrent prestement dedans.

-Vos parents ne vous ont pas posé de problèmes, pour passer Noël chez moi ?

-Pas du tout, déclara Sirius avec un rictus.

-Vaguement, dit James, mais je les ai convaincus que je rentrerais pour le Jour de l'An.

Remus haussa les épaules et Peter fit simplement non de la tête.

-Ma soeur les a vite convaincus, soupira Lily avec un sourire amer.

-_Mi fe_ ! s'exclama Sacha. C'est pas la joie avec vos famille !

Elle reçut un choeur de soupirs et le voyage jusqu'à la gare se fit dans un silence de mort.

Une fois sur le quai de la gare, les huit partirent à la recherche de leurs valises, que quelqu'un du collège avait posées dans le train – Dieu le bénisse {3}

Ils finirent par les trouver, et occupèrent leur journée de voyage à des activitées saines et diverses (Sacha passa toute la journée à lire _La guerre des Mondes _puis _La communautée de l'Anneau_, Sixtine faisait la liste des cadeaux qu'elle allait offrir – ce qui lui prit au moins deux heures – Liam apprenait quelques mots d'espagnol à Peter, Lily et James jouaient aux cartes, pendant que Remus et Sirius discutaient "paisiblement".)

Ne voulant pas assassiner d'ennui le lecteur qui se trouverait à lire ce chapitre, j'élipserais le voyage jusqu'à la gare de Londres, où Sixtine retrouva ses parents sur le quai et leur parla un français rapide et incompréhensible aux oreilles de ces pauvres Anglais/Vénézuéliens.

Sixtine était un sosie de sa mère, Dorothée Valencourt. Dorothée était petite, un peu replète (Sixtine n'étant pas replète, mais quand même plus pulpeuse que Sacha qui était un splendide squelette), blonde également, habillée avec goût, à la sorcière cependant ; ses yeux différaient de ceux de sa fille, par le fait qu'ils étaient gris vert.

Dominique Valencourt, lui, n'était guère plus grand que sa femme ; il avait les cheveux châtains clair, encore abondants malgré la quarantaine qui arrivait ; il était resté plutôt mince et sec, et c'était de lui que Sixtine tenait ses yeux si surprenants : je crois que l'adjectif de couleur qui leurs conviendrait le mieux serait "Vert barre de vie de Sims".

Tous trois formaient une famille sympathique (ce qui me fait penser que je dois écrire un mail à ma correspondante allemande, allez savoir pourquoi).

-Bonjour DoDo, dit Liam. On va devoir vous laisser si on veut vous rejoindre avant minuit ! A tout à l'heure donc !

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent en secouant la main, pendant que la mère de Sixtine leur lançait un "Bi carrefulle !" adorable.

Les deux Irlandais se dirigèrent vers les cheminées qui se trouvaient au fond du quai. Liam prit une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le pot que lui tendit sa soeur et la jeta dans le feu qui prit une teinte verte émeraude surprenante.

-274 Brackstown Road, Mullach Ide, Eire {4} ! s'exclama-t-il dans les flammes.

Il disparut dans un bruit de bourrasque pendant que Sacha répétait ses actions.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient en train d'épousseter leurs vêtements sur le tapis persan d'un grand manoir en cailloux (dirait Sacha).

-_Mis hijos _!_ Atención a la alfombra_ !

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspérée par sa mère qui descendait les grands escaliers. Primavera O'Dwyer née Cortès était grande, excessivement mince, avait de splendides cheveux noirs, très longs, des yeux noirs, et était vêtue de couleurs vives. Ses dents étaient d'une blancheur éclatante dans son visage plutôt mat.

-_Si, mama, _soupira Liam. Tu sais, on vient juste chercher les papiers des chiens, on reste pas !

-Je sais, répliqua Primavera avec son accent espagnol. Il n'empêche que ce tapis coûte une fortune et qu'il n'aime pas les cendres !

-Ravie de te voir aussi, marmonna Sacha en passant à côté de sa mère.

Elle prit les escaliers, suivie de près par Liam, et les deux montèrent dans leurs chambres, mitoyennes et communicantes. Sacha attrapa le tas de lettres sur son bureau, prit les papiers de son chien soigneusement rangés dans un tiroir, puis entra dans la chambre de son frère.

Ledit frère feuilletait un classeur, et fini par trouver, au bout de cinq minutes, les papiers de son chien. Il attrapa ensuite des clés puis les deux redescendirent.

-_Mama, _appela Sixtine. On y va là ! Tu te souviens de quand on revient ?

-Le 27 pour midi, répondit Primavera, qui cache une mémoire d'éléphant.

-Impeccable ! s'exclama Liam. Où est papa ?

-Travail, répliqua Primavera.

Les jumeaux levèrent encore les yeux puis embrassèrent leur mère avant de se diriger vers le garage.

La fourrière étant un lieu où il n'y avait exclusivement que des Moldus, ils se pouvaient s'y rendre par le réseau de Cheminette restait donc le DART (RER de Dublin & de ses environs), mais il fallait l'attendre, et de plus, la station était à deux ou trois kilomètres. Aussi, Liam avait subtilisé les clefs de la moto de son père – inutilisée depuis des siècles entiers, une Kawasaki W 650.

Les jumeaux enfoncèrent de superbes casques modernes sur leurs têtes, enfilèrent leurs vestes de moto et mirent des gants spéciaux également, puis Liam, qui avait eu son permit (contrairement à Sacha qui l'avait raté), monta devant, pendant que Sacha montait à l'arrière (logique me diriez vous).

La moto fit quelques difficultés pour démarrer, mais ils finirent par partir. La fourrière se trouvait à une quinzaine de kilomètres de Malahide, aussi les jumeaux y parvinrent après une vingtaine de minutes – parce que oui bon, ils se sont perdus…

En entrant dans la fourrière, Sacha prit sa tête la plus effrayante, et, suivie de son frère, elle alla à l'accueil en prenant soin de faire claquer ses semelles ferrées sur le sol.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en prenant son plus bel accent mafieux. Nous venons chercher nos chiens.

L'homme de l'accueil, pas très impressionné, se retourna et vit deux mafieux habillés en cuir, casques intégraux posés sur le comptoir.

-Ouais, dit-il, indolent. V's'avez leurs papiers ?

Sacha sortit le passeport de Junkie et le posa sur le comptoir, imitée par Liam. L'homme prit les deux passeports et se retourna pour consulter le registre des chiens de la fourrière.

-Ils sont bien chez nous, déclara l'homme. Mais ils sont à adopter depuis hier, donc vous ne pouvez pas les récupérer.

Liam inspira calmement et déclara :

-Alors là, je pense que nous allons avoir un désaccord profond. Ce sont nos chiens, passeports, puces et numéros à l'appui, et étant donné que nous sommes en pension, nous n'avons pas pu venir plus tôt. Vous-allez-donc-nous-rendre-nos-chiens, conclut Liam d'un air menaçant.

Puis Sacha posa son portefeuille et sa batte Quidditch sur le comptoir (pour ceux qui se demandent d'où elle sort, sa batte, il faut savoir que Sacha à acheté sur le chemin de Traverse un sac très mignon, petit, mais extensible à l'infini)

L'homme de la fourrière observa soigneusement la batte, puis Liam, puis Sacha, et se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux faire une entorse à la loi.

Dix minutes et trois cent livres plus tard, les deux dobermans des jumeaux gambadaient joyeusement dans la rue. Junkie avait posé ses deux pattes sur les épaules de Sacha et lui léchait le visage avec ardeur, tandit que Jupiter tournait en rond autour de Liam.

Liam reprit sa moto tandis que Sacha passait une laisse à chaque animal, puis les jumeaux se donnèrent rendez-vous au Prancing Pony {5}, l'équivalent du Chaudron Baveur en Irlande, d'où ils rallieraient la France !

{1} Certes oui, dans Harry Potter IV ils disent qu'on ne peut pas connecter une cheminée Moldue au réseau de cheminettes. Mais j'ai décidé que c'était une loi de 1993 et nous sommes en 1975. Héhé.

{2} Comme chez moi, ma mère ne supporte pas qu'on dise "échec" (mauvais pour le moral paraît-il) on dit "Blatte" à la place. Et pour "Cuisant échec", on dit "Blatte cuisante". Super hein !

{3} Attention, je n'suis guère croyante ! Mais chez moi, ça sert à dire "Merci mille fois"

{4} Mullach Ide : Malahide

Eire : Irlande

Ceci est du gaëlique ^^

{5} Lol.

Pôôh ma foi, ce n'fut pas facile ! Je m'excuse pour la quantité astronomique de fautes qu'il y a dans ce chapitre, mais mon correcteur m'a lâchée et j'ai eu la flemme de relire, et pis ça m'a fait poster plus vite ! )

Merci d'avoir lu et désolée du retard…


	14. Où tout le monde est chez Sixtine !

Pendant que les jumeaux traumatisaient allégrement les gardiens de fourrière en Irlande, Dominique et Dorothé Valencourt faisaient transplaner les adolescents jusqu'à un splendide manoir du 17ème dans les Yvelines. 

-Woh, marmonna Lily, guère habituée à une habitation aussi grande.  
-On dort au grenier ! s'exclama joyeusement Sixtine. Vous allez voir, c'est cool ! 

Plantant là ses parents qui la regardèrent partir en riant, Sixtine, traînant les Gryffondors derrière elle, s'élança à travers le manoir. Elle monta l'escalier central puis suivit quelques couloirs avant d'arriver au fin fond de la maison, devant une porte vernie qui ne se distinguait des autres que part la profonde gravure qui l'ornait : « Abandonne tout espoir, toi qui pénètre ici… », visiblement faite au couteau. 

-C'est Liam qui a fait ça, commenta légèrement Sixtine en ouvrant la porte.

Elle donnait sur un escalier de bois légèrement branlant mais guère poussiéreux. Lorsque le groupe arriva en haut, ils furent surpris : le grenier couvrait tout le maison et était donc immense. Le lit de Sixtine était incrusté dans une alcôve qui pouvait être fermée par des rideaux indigo, au centre du mur nord de la pièce. De chaque côté, il y avait visiblement des placards d'habits ; un secrétaire en bois fin était placé sous une des fenêtres du toit et dans un coin carrelé, on voyait une baignoire, un lavabo et des tas de produits de beauté plus ou moins ouverts dans une (très) grande étagère. Une cheminée se trouvait à côté.

En face du lit de Sixtine, il y avait deux futons défaits, les couettes et les oreillers en vrac ; la literie était grise et bleu, et un tas de livres en espagnol était au tas d'un des futons. De multiples cassettes audio étaient plus ou moins empilées aux alentours d'un grand lecteur de cassettes ; finalement, une vieille télé était installée pas très loin, avec son magnétoscope et ses quatre amplis ; des cassettes vidéos étaient rangées dans une bibliothèque vitrée dans laquelle il y avait également les livres de Sixtine.

On voyait qui était à qui : les futons, les livres en espagnols, les cassettes audio et vidéos, le lecteur, la télé et le magnétoscope étaient évidemment aux jumeaux, d'origine moldue ; le reste était à Sixtine, hormis peut-être la cible criblée de flèches et l'arc de bois accompagné de son carquois posé dans le coin de la pièce. 

-Le bordel là est aux jumeaux, et les deux énormes coussins sont à leurs chiens ; ça c'est mon lit, confirma la jeune fille. Vous, vous allez dormir là ! dit-elle ensuite aux garçons en désignant quatre matelas d'aspect moelleux dans un coin de la pièce. Toi, Lily, tu dormiras près de moi, je te protégerais 

A cet instant précis, il était dix neuf heures vingt-deux, et la cheminée s'alluma d'un feu vert, crachant Sacha qui tenait fermement un chien par le collier. La jeune fille roula sur elle-même pour laisser la place à son frère, qui tenait également un chien, semblable au premier.

Junkie arracha la main de sa maîtresse et se jeta sur Sixtine qu'il commença à débarbouiller vigoureusement à coups de langue, très bientôt suivie par Jupiter, qui avait arraché la main de Liam.

-Assit ! Assit ! ASSIT ! rugit Sacha aux deux chiens qui obéirent bientôt en couinant.  
-Mieux, déclara Liam en relevant Sixtine.

La pauvre blonde avait été piétinée, mais avait l'habitude, les deux chiens aimant beaucoup lécher le visages des gens qu'ils rencontraient. 

Jupiter et Junkie étaient toujours assis en couinant, tendant leurs truffes vers les cinq nouveaux, humant les odeurs.

-Oh vous me faite pitié, déclara Sacha. Vous pouvez aller les renifler, mais doucement ! 

Les deux chiens la regardèrent d'un air sceptique. 

-Debout ! 

Ils recommencèrent aussitôt à frétiller et les jumeaux prirent leurs aises. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux elfes de maison apportèrent toutes les malles. Le sort que Sacha avait lancé à ses cheveux commençait à se dissiper et ils reprenaient leur longueur normale, comme ceux de son frère.

-Au faiiiit, Sixtine ! pensa soudain Sacha. Où est notre cher Balthazar d'amouuuur ?

Liam siffla de scepticisme.

-Il s'est taillé dès qu'il a sut que vous veniez ! répliqua Sixtine en triant ses cosmétiques.

-C'est qui, Balthazar ? demanda James, toujours à l'heure.

-C'est son refréééééé, chantonna Liam en ramassant les couvertures du fûton.

-Et c'est mon ex aussiiii, poursuivit Sacha. Je me plais à le martyriser !

James dévisagea Sacha en ayant l'air de se demander si c'était une blague.

-Mais oui mon p'tit James ! Pour de vrai ! Mais bon, d'un côté il m'a dégoûté des mecs donc va savoir si c'est une bonne chose…

Sacha ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux mercure glisser sur Lily, pendant que sa phrase tombait dans l'oubli. Liam sortit soudain une cassette vidéo du tas et poussa un cri de joie.

_« Madre de Dios ! _Elle était là ! Mme J'ai-une-perruque-de-cinquante-mètres-cube !

-Prince d'Egypte ? bondirent Sixtine et Sacha.

-Et elle est même pas en espagnol ! se réjouit Liam en brandissant la cassette sous le nez des Maraudeurs.

-Vous l'avez déjà vu ? demanda Sixtine.

-Euh… quoi ? demanda James.

-Prince d'Egypte ! L'histoire de notre peuple ! s'exclamèrent Liam et Sacha en cœur.

-Ghé ? répliqua Sirius, résumant l'incompréhension générale chez les Maraudeurs.

-Allons, commença Sacha en s'asseyant sur son futon. Liam et moi, on est Juifs, vous savez. Bon Juifs vite fait, mais Juifs quand même. Notre papa, avant de rencontrer notre maman, il habitait à Jérusalem. 'Pis il a rencontré notre maman hérétique et puis on est nés. Et notre papa Juif nous a élevé avec Prince d'Egypte pour qu'on comprenne un peu la moitié nos racines quand même ! Et du coup c'est devenu culte un peu eh ! »

La compréhension s'alluma sur le visage des Maraudeurs et la mère de Sixtine brailla d'en bas de l'escalier un splendide « ! » qui dura bien dix secondes et devait frôler les 15 000 hertz.

« ? répliqua Sixtine, aussi fort et aussi aigu.

-VOUS MANGEZ ICI OU EN VILLE ? crissa sa mère.

-EN VIIIIIIIILLE ! » répondit le trio en cœur.

Le silence se fit.

« OU EN VILLE ? demanda la mère de Sixtine après dix secondes de silence.

-CHEZ ALEXANDEEER !

-Kissélui ? s'interrogea Sirius, résumant la pensée générale.

-D'ACCORD ! » s'exclama Dorothée, devant être l'unique parent sensé au monde à autoriser ses enfants à manger chez Alexander Zafret en pleine conscience des risques.

L'échange strident cessa, pour le plus grand bonheur des oreilles de tous.

« Il est au courant qu'on mange chez lui ? demanda Liam.

-Bienfur, répliqua Sixtine. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre qui disait qu'on arrivait à _Paris _samedi soir, il _exigé_ qu'on vienne manger chez lui, alors on a intérêt à être clean.

-Pour mieux être défoncé là-bas, marmonna Liam.

-Eh, attendez, demanda Sirius. C'est qui, Alexander ?

-Mon coiffeur ! s'exclama Sixtine, ravie.

Les cinq Gryffondors se regardèrent avec un air de dire « Normal, tout va bien, tout est normal, on dort chez une fille qui mange chez son coiffeur… ». Et puis Sacha se frotta les yeux et soupira.

-Mon sort commence à partir… soupira-t-elle.

-Le mien aussi, répliqua Liam en plissant les paupières.

-Wah, Sixtine, t'es floue ! s'exclama Sacha.

Pour toute réponse, Sixtine tendit aux jumeaux deux étuis lunettes, de deux teintes de bleu différente (choisis par Sacha, tiens). Sacha ouvrit le plus clair à tâtons et en sortit une paire de lunettes de vue carrées, un peu plus grandes que des Ray Ban Wayfarer Liam, qui semblait avoir quelques problèmes en plus, extirpa tant bien que mal de leur étui une paire de fines lunettes asymétriques, avec des bandes noires et blanches sur une des branches.

-Je peux demander à mes parents de vous mettre votre sort, si vous voulez ! s'exclama Sixtine.

-Je préfère allez chez le super opticien magique, si ça ne te dérange pas. Pas que j'ai pas confiance en tes parents, mais leur boulot c'est plus l'extermination de méchants je te rappelle, pas la myopie ! répondit Liam.

-Ouais, et puis la dernière fois qu'ils ont essayé, j'ai passé Pâques avec un œil _tout _rouge. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Ouais, d'ailleurs j'ai encore la photo ! s'exclama la blonde en allant à la bibliothèque.

Elle en retira un album photo gris clair avec des arabesques bleues sur la tranche, et l'ouvrit au milieu. Elle tourna deux ou trois pages, puis tomba sur une photo d'elle et des jumeaux à Pâques.

Le trio semblait avoir une douzaine d'année. Liam avait les cheveux courts, coupés en brosse, et toujours aussi noirs. Il était plus petit que Sacha, qui de toute façon dépassait les deux autres de bien une demi-tête. Il avait des lunettes rondes qui ressemblaient à celles de James, et ses yeux semblaient décidément bien rouges. Il avait le visage tout égratigné, comme si il s'était battu avec un oiseau.

Sacha était donc beaucoup plus grande que son frère et Sixtine ses cheveux tombaient dans son dos, juste sous les omoplates, et elle avait une petite frange elle avait un immense hématome sur tout la joue droite et elle était aussi un peu égratignée de partout elle avait une minerve et son œil gauche était entièrement rouge cramoisi, iris et pupille compris, sous ses fines lunettes ovales et bleues.

-La minerve, le bleu et les égratignures, c'est quand les imbéciles de l'entraînement d'avant on perdu un Cognard et qu'on s'attendait pas à avoir trois Cognards au lieu de deux, grogna Sacha. Et l'oeuil, c'est la supermaman de Sixtine qui a foiré son sort oculaire.

La Sixtine de la photo tira la langue. Elle avait une petite robe blanche en dentelle sur les bords et ses cheveux plein d'anglaises étaient retenus par une petite barrette sur le front. A côté des deux autres qui étaient tous plus ou moins blessés, elle faisait petite fille modèle.

-Allez, range moi cette horreur, décréta Sacha. Faut qu'on se prépare pour Alex' ! Tu pense il me lacère si je m'habille en army ?

-Ouais, répliqua Sixtine en ouvrant son armoire. Lily, mon cœur, fais voir ta taille ?

Prise au dépourvue, Lily regarda Sacha.

-Elle veut ta taille de vêtements, soupira Sacha en se penchant vers sa malle. Voir si tu prends des vêtements à moi ou à elle. Et vu comment t'es une belle gosse, tu vas avoir une robe à elle.

Et Sacha extirpa un slim en cuir de sa malle, avec un bustier gris clair agrémenté de dentelles noires. Il était lacé sur le devant par de larges lacets en satin anthracite. Elle s'enfuit ensuite vers le coin de la pièce, derrière le paravent en papier de riz.

-Lily, vient par ici deux secondes, demanda Sixtine, pendant que Liam entraînait les quatre Maraudeurs vers sa malle.

La blonde avait sortit de son placard une robe plutôt courte en soie verte et en tulle noire. Le jupon était plutôt volumineux et la taille était enserrée par des lacets de satin noir également.

-Ca fera ressortir tes cheveux ! finit-elle avec un clin d'oeuil. Par contre je vais t'aider à la mettre, parce qu'elle est pas facile !

Sacha sortit de son paravent à cet instant précis. Sa silhouette longiligne était très bien soulignée par les vêtements qu'elle avait choisit et Sixtine hocha la tête, Liam poussa un sifflement et pour la première fois, Lily trouva la Batteuse belle.

Sacha fit un geste obscène vers son frère et se dirigea vers le miroir en prenant sa pochette de maquillage en route, pendant que Sixtine poussait sans douceur Lily vers le paravent.

Sacha entreprit tout d'abord de se coiffer en soupirant.

-J'en ai marre de ces cheveux, grommela-t-elle. MAIS ! Je ne veux pas les couper, non, répliqua-t-elle alors que James ouvrait la bouche.

-Saa' ! Tu te couperas les cheveux quand je mourirais ! décréta Liam.

-Ouais, j'en ai bien pour encore 100 ans quoi ! rit Sacha.

Il y eu un éclat de rire général, d'insouciance parfaite, alors que dans le grenier, plus de la moitié allait mourir avant l'âge…

Puis Lily sortit du paravent dans la splendide robe verte, qui lui allait parfaitement, bien que Sixtine ai serré les lacets de la taille au maximum. Les manches de la robe laissaient les épaules découvertes et le jupon s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse.

-T'es splendide Lil', décréta Sacha en regardant la Gryffondor dans son miroir. Ca te va en mode merveilleux.

-Je peux pas mettre ça ! couina Lily.

-Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua tranquillement Sixtine en se dirigeant vers son placard une nouvelle fois.

Sacha avait fait un chignon bas sur la nuque et entreprenait de se maquiller. Liam, lui, avait fini d'habiller les quatre Maraudeurs, qui faisaient heureusement à peu près sa taille, à l'exception de Peter qu'il avait tout de même réussit à habiller et même à rendre plutôt séduisant.

Liam avait enfilé un pantalon droit et gris avec une chemise de soie chocolat, négligemment déboutonnée sur la gorge il avait obligé James à mettre un pull en cashemere gris et moulant, et avait collé sur Sirius une chemise blanche, qui semblait réfléchir la lumière par endroits. Remus avait hérité d'un pull col roulé plutôt moulant et d'une chaleureuse couleur mordorée.

Sixtine ressortie à son tour, habillée d'une robe dos-nu turquoise vif à volants légers. Lily et elle avaient des collants épais, car l'air est froid à Paris en décembre.

Sacha chaussa de splendides bottines en daim, au talon d'un bon décimètre, d'un noir velouté. Elle avait les yeux soigneusement cerclés de noir intense et une bouche rouge sang. Lily refusa tout net d'enfiler des talons et préféra des ballerines blanches brodées de petites feuilles vertes. Sixtine, elle, enfila des richelieus cobalt et noires. Elle s'était fait un chignon désordonné et s'était légèrement maquillée, contrairement à Lily qui avait refusé tout net et qui avait préféré garder ses cheveux libres.

Chacun prit son manteau et tout le monde descendit dans le grand couloir du manoir, où la mère de Sixtine les attendait, et les fit transplaner dans une petite ruelle sombre de Paris…


	15. Où on fume des ouinjs, wesh !

Si vous allez à la Japan Expo, vous pourrez m'y trouver, j'y suis le samedi et le dimanche.

Le samedi, cherchez une fille rousse, je serais avec elle ; le dimanche, cherchez... cherchez euuuuh... enfin, cherchez une fille avec écrit "Smashin'Mushrooms" sur le bras les deux jours, ça sera moi. Et dans le doute, gueulez "CORALIE !" un bon coup, ça me réveillera.

Plus d'informations (et des illus !) sur .com

Vous pouvez aussi ajouter Sacha O'Dwyer sur Facebook, si vous voulez me trouver ! )

Les huit sorciers sortirent de la ruelle pendant que Mme Valencourt retransplanait à Versailles, et se retrouvèrent sur la rue des Francs Bourgeois, qui traverse le quartier du Marais.

Ils firent une quinzaine de mètres puis s'arrêtèrent sous une grande porte cochère, décorée avec soin, et Sixtine composa un code à l'interphone.

Juste avant qu'ils entrent dans l'immeuble, la mère de Sixtine réapparut dans la ruelle, avec les deux dobermans qui hurlaient à la mort.

-Chut ! s'exclama Sacha en s'accroupissant à côté du chien qui avait courut vers elle. Chut chut chut !

Puis elle repoussa l'animal qui voulait lui lécher le visage. Liam subissait là même chose à côté.

-Merci maman, dit Sixtine qui retenait la porte cochère tant bien que mal, aidée par Sirius et Lily.

Dorothée secoua la main et s'enfuit vers sa ruelle.

-On rentre demain matin ! ajouta la blonde.

Puis les huit adolescents entrèrent dans le grand immeuble et montèrent l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième, puis Sixtine sonna à la porte.

On entendit un chien aboyer et gratter à la porte, ce à quoi Junkie répliqua par un aboiement sonore et entreprit de se jeter contre la porte avec ardeur.

Ce fut le gay à la coupe Elvis Presley qui ouvrit, tenant Vera par le collier en strass afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie dans l'escalier.

-Coucou mes princesses ! s'exclama-t-il en se penchant pour faire la bise à tout le monde – il était un peu plus grand que Liam, dans les deux mètres, et beaucoup plus maigre surtout. Comment ça va ?

-Bien et toi ? Depuis la dernière fois ? demanda naturellement Sixtine en entrant.

Les adolescents envahirent le hall et posèrent tranquillement leurs manteaux sur le petit fauteuil Louis XVI. Les quatre chiens se reniflaient de concert sous l'œil sévère de Sacha qui se méfiait de Vera.

L'appartement était immense et les Maraudeurs suivirent sagement Sixtine jusqu'au salon où Alexander était déjà assit, sur un grand fauteuil, avec des substances plus ou moins légales à disposition, et aussi quelques bouteilles d'alcools divers.

-Aaaaaaah Alex ! Tu m'avais manqué ! brailla Sacha en s'affalant comme une pochtronne dans un fauteuil à proximité du coiffeur et en tendant le bras pour attraper la bouteille de Manzana.

-Ttttt, pas à la bouteille, il est que huit heures ! A cette heure là, c'est champagne, pas vodka, s'interposa Camille en rattrapant la Manzana.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux la garder pour toi, critiqua Liam en s'asseyant aussi. Assidez-vous, Maraudeurs ! On mange quoi ?

-Wylde nous a fait de la daurade aux pommes sautées, déclara Camille, souriante, gardant à son tour un œil sur les chiens.

-Chic ! De la daurade ! frétilla Liam. Si vous aimez pas, ajouta-t-il, y'a aussi un kebab en face, il est très bon ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention des Maraudeurs.

-Nan, c'est bon, la daurade ! s'exclama Lily.

Les onze fous s'installèrent autour de la graaaaande table d'Alexander et Wylde servit la daurade et les patates, qui s'avérèrent fameux. Autour de la table, il fut question des cheveux de Sacha, de musique, du salon de coiffure d'Alexander, de Stêêêêph, le copain d'Alex, avec lequel il allait bientôt se pacser, et avec lequel il hésitait à faire un mariage en blanc ou une fête glauque, des pointes de Sixtine, de la moto que Sirius voulait, des Patronus respectifs des gens, et tout ça…

Enfin, vers vingt-deux heures, ils abandonnèrent tous la table et s'installèrent autour de la table basse.

-Vous fumez ? demanda poliment Sacha aux Maraudeurs.

-Non, répliquèrent les cinq Gryffondors en cœur.

-Oh ça va hein, répliqua Sacha au regard menaçant de Sixtine.

Elle se pencha sur la table, attrapa un papier à cigarette, se saisit tranquillement du truc contenu dans une petite coupelle, disposa, roula tranquillement son joint et l'alluma en souriant. Elle fut rapidement imitée par son frère, Alex, Wylde et Camille Sixtine préféra allumer une cigarette classique et tendit de la Smirnoff Ice aux cinq Gryffondors.

-Ah oui, ça c'est bon, déclara Sirius en attrapant la vodka-limonade.

-Guide de la découverte du Gryffondor, commença Sacha. Il ne fume pas mais il boit. Original…

-C'est pas parce que t'aime pas l'alcool que c'est pas bon, répliqua Sixtine en ouvrant la Smirnoff tout court et en s'en versant une moitié de verre, qu'elle compléta avec du coca (technique ultime pour diluer l'alcool à brûler et pour baiser l'Allemand qui croit que c'est que du coca).

-C'pas qu'j'aime pas ça, répliqua Sacha commençant déjà à élipser des lettres dans ses mots. C'est que j'aime pas le goût, nan…

-Si, c'est ça, lui assura Sixtine.

Sacha roula des yeux et attrapa la Manzana.

-Ca, commença-t-elle, c'est bon, ajouta-t-elle après cinq secondes de blanc.

Et elle ouvrit la bouteille en coinçant son joint entre ses dents, puis prit une bonne rasade de son alcool de pomme.

-Vous allez voir, dans une heure, quand elle sera complètement cuite, ça sera très marrant, informa Liam qui avait déjà fini son joint et qui en entamait un autre. C'qui est marrant avec elle, c'est qu'elle tient ni l'alcool ni le joint mais qu'elle adore ça. Du coup, elle est tarpin d'cuite au bout de quinze minutes et c'est EXTREMEMENT distrayant.

Remus haussa le sourcil puis les épaules et attrapa une bouteille au hasard sur la table, la Smirnoff Ice étant monopolisée par James et Sirius qui aimaient beaucoup ça. Il tomba sur la tequila qui avait l'air fameuse, chercha un verre et de la grenadine, et attrapa le jus d'orange.

Le shaker était sur la table et le lycante versa le jus d'orange et la tequila dedans, ajouta des glaçons, et secoua. Il versa le mélange dans son verre et compléta par un trait de grenadine et là, il se fit carrot' son verre par Sacha qui avait fini son joint et avait assez de la Manzana, elle vida la tequila sunrise d'un trait ou presque.

-C'boooon, déclara-t-elle en louchant derrière ses lunettes.

Remus n'eut pas le cœur de l'engueuler.

-L'est gentil R'mus… plana Sacha.

-Saa' ?

-Vuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? gazouilla la jeune fille en montant son visage vers Liam.

-J'suis combien ?

-Euuuh… j'dirais…

Sacha avança et recula son visage en plissant les yeux.

-T'as l'air un peu deux, mais pas trop quand même, répondit la jeune fille.

La joyeuse troupe continua à boire plus ou moins sévèrement (Sacha s'effondra vers 23 heures 30 et Lily vers minuit, sachant que la Serdaigle devait avoir environ 60 mL d'alcool dans le sang).

oOo

Etrangement, mais comme cela arrive toujours, Sacha, qui avait le plus bu – enfin non, mais qui avait le plus mal tenu l'alcool – se réveilla en première, vers huit heures. Elle s'était téléportée dans son sommeil vers le lit d'Alex qui pouvait héberger facile quatre personnes.

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied par terre, le sol tangua d'une manière assez fourbe, mais Sacha avait l'habitude, vu qu'elle cuite toujours comme ça.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain générale, là où y'avait les médicaments et les produits de beauté pour femme, en se guidant avec les murs.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle attrapa deux serviettes moelleuses et se colla sous la douche pour se réveiller petit à petit et aussi faire que le sol arrête de tanguer. Une fois qu'elle fut propre, elle avala un cachet pour le mal de crâne, et commença à faire l'inventaire des dégâts.

Sixtine vint la rejoindre dans la salle de bain une heure plus tard, suivie de Liam qui avait toujours un peu du mal. Sacha, qui marchait de nouveau à peu près droit, et voyait le monde avec des couleurs normales, partit réveiller les Maraudeurs et préparer le petit déjeuner.

A onze heures, le trio de Serdaigle, Remus, Lily et Peter étaient presque en forme à la table de la cuisine d'Alex. James et Sirius étaient dans la douche, un dans chaque salle de bain quand à la colonie des coiffeurs, elle dormait encore, et faut surtout pas réveiller le coiffeur qui dort.

A onze heures trente, les huit Poudlariends étaient prêts à rentrer à Versailles. La galère s'annonçait : la mère de Sixtine ne pouvant pas venir les chercher en transplanant, ils avaient deux choix :

1 – prendre le métro puis le RER jusqu'à Versailles, puis marcher jusqu'au manoir

2 – réveiller un coiffeur pour se faire déposer en voiture au manoir.

Etant donné les précautions qu'avaient prises les Smashin'Mushrooms pour ne pas réveiller un des trois coiffeurs, la galère du métro commença !

-Bon, déclara Sixtine en surveillant les jumeaux, qui attiraient la convoitise des homos du quartier, qui sortaient faire leur marché. Nous allons prendre le bus 96 à St Paul, direction gare Montparnasse, jusqu'à St Michel. De St Michel, on chopera le RER C direction Versailles-Rive Gauche et jusqu'au terminus ! Et après on marchera… un ou deux kilomètres.

Sacha dévisagea ses chaussures de dix centimètres et soupira.

Le trajet se déroula silencieusement, du moins jusqu'à la correspondance du RER C à St Michel. Là, Sixtine, interprète de Sacha, s'engueula en français avec une Parisienne qui avait donné un coup de pied à Junkie ils faillirent rater le RER mais s'y engouffrèrent au dernier moment.

-Chaud ! s'exclama Lily en s'asseyant sur un siège libre.

-Trop, soupira Sixtine en s'effondrant à côté.

Sacha sortit deux laisses de son sac et attacha Jupiter et Junkie, glissa les deux laisses autour de son poignet et s'assit tranquillement sur Lily qui couina.

-T'ain, t'as les fesses pointues !

Liam leva doctement le doigt et déclara :

-Ca veut dire qu'elle baise bien !

Sixtine gloussa solitairement.

-Toi, t'as encore de l'alcool dans le sang, déclara Sacha en regardant la blonde.

-Naan !

-Si, ta gueule ! dit Sacha.

Les huit jeunes sorciers étaient assis plus ou moins les uns sur les autres dans un wagon du RER Sacha s'était faite virée de Lily parce qu'elle avait le cul vraiment trop pointu, alors elle était allée se réfugier vers Remus qui acceptait la mince Batteuse sur ses jambes avec nervosité. Sixtine avait donné sa place à Sirius et imposait comme impôt une installation sur ses genoux, elle aussi elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et était roulée en boule sur le torse du Gryffondor Lily était assise sur James et Liam avait Peter assit sur lui, et il lui dormait dessus.

Les adolescents c'étaient endormis lorsque le RER arriva au terminus de sa ligne et ce fut le conducteur qui les réveilla ils sortirent tous, un peu au radar, les deux chiens tout assoupis.

Ils cheminèrent jusqu'au manoir dans un silence fatigué et, une fois arrivés, ils s'écroulèrent tous dans le salon, en face de la grande cheminée, sans dire un mot, décidés à ne rien faire de la journée, sauf lire à la limite.

Il était 13 heures 30 environ quand le père de Sixtine entra en courant dans le salon, attrapa une bonne poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans un splendide pot de porcelaine bleue accroché au manteau de la cheminée, la jeta dans le feu, y entra et cria « Parlement Sorcier ! » et disparu dans une bourrasque.

Sixtine ouvrit paresseusement une paupière quand elle entendit sa mère passer également en courant elle partait pour le Ministère à Londres.

Quand le silence fut revenu, la voix de Lily s'éleva.

-Sixtine… c'est quoi le métier de tes parents ?

-Ils sont Aurors… déclara la blonde. Mais chez les français. Enfin ils travaillent aussi en Angleterre… d'ailleurs ils ont attrapé pas mal de monde…

-Ah ! cria soudain James. Mes parents m'ont parlé d'eux ! Dominique et Dorothée Valencourt ? Ils ont travaillé ensemble avant qu'on soit nés !

-Mh, possible, grommela la blonde avec indifférence.

Au bout de deux heures de silence, Sacha monta se chercher un livre (en espagnol, bien sûr) et redescendit plus ou moins au radar.

Presque tout le monde, hormis Remus et Peter, dormait. Remus demanda un échiquier à voix très basse et Sacha le lui procura.

Le salon était entièrement silencieux et le resta jusqu'à 20 heures, heure à laquelle Sixtine eût une pulsion de foi et se leva pour demander à la cantonade qui avait faim.

Deux mains se levèrent mollement : celle de Sacha et celle de Remus.

-Bande de gros ! s'exclama Lily.

Pour toute réponse, Sacha brandit son majeur vers la rousse.


	16. Où on fait du shopping de Noël

La nuit se déroula sans encombre, tranquillement, et Sacha, comme à son habitude, se réveilla à cinq heures du matin. Elle chaussa ses lunettes, qui lui donnaient un curieux air grave, prit sa veste d'aviateur et ouvrit une fenêtre.

Dos au vide, elle sortit sur le rebord puis se tracta sur le toit à la force des bras. Elle referma la fenêtre avec ses pieds puis s'assit sur le chien assit. Elle prit, dans la poche de sa veste, un paquet de cigarette à peine entamées et en alluma une. Elle s'adossa pensivement au toit et souffla la fumée de sa cigarette dans le ciel étoilé.

Dans le grenier, Remus avait été réveillé par Sacha lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la fenêtre. Il tergiversa longtemps entre ses deux options : rester couché et essayer de se rendormir ou monter rejoindre la Batteuse sur le toit.

Il finit par décider de rejoindre la Serdaigle elle avait l'air de plutôt bien l'aimer et ça ne la dérangerais sûrement pas.

Sacha entendit la fenêtre se rouvrir et ne calcula pas tout de suite que c'avait été le cas. Ce n'est que quand Remus la rejoint en glissant sur les tuiles qu'elle réagit.

-Hahé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vient, cale-toi !

Elle fit un tour du monde sur le chien assit pour se retrouver face au Gryffondor qui avait prit sa place.

-J't'ai réveillé ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, tuant sa cigarette sur les tuiles. Elle sortit une petite boîte plate de sa poche et la mit à l'intérieur. Elle alluma ensuite une deuxième cigarette.

-Ouais… mais j'ai le sommeil léger de toutes façons ! Et puis je dors pas beaucoup…

-Ah toi non plus ! Moi, je dors rarement plus de cinq heures par nuit… sauf quand je suis épuisée bien sûr… enfin bref ! Dis, tu rêves, toi ?

Remus éternua.

-T'as froid ou c'est la cigarette ? interrogea Sacha, levant un sourcil.

Remus lui jeta un regard misérable.

-C'est la cigarette, j'aime pas trop ça…

-Ah j'comprends, c'est comme Sixtine ! Tracasse tiens, j'l'éteins !

Les deux ados restèrent à discuter jusqu'au lever du soleil à la fin, Sacha, qui avait mal au dos, s'adossa au torse du Gryffondor et gesticula.

Lorsque la montre de Remus indiqua neuf heures, on entendit Sixtine gueuler leurs noms dans le grenier.

-C'est l'heure de manger, déclara Sacha.

Sixtine ouvrit le chien-assit sur lequel les deux adolescents étaient installés.

-Oh, bougez vot' cul, vous, là haut !

-_Si madre, _répliqua Sacha.

Elle se mit encore dos au vide, tordit son dos jusqu'à attraper le haut de la fenêtre trente centimètres sous elle avant de ramener ses pieds à l'intérieur. Guère impressionnée par sa performance, Sixtine se déboîta le cou pour voir Remus.

-Ca va, tu t'en sortir ou tu veux de l'aide ?

-Nan, t'inquiète, moi aussi je suis souple, répondit espièglement le jeune homme.

Il reproduisit la figure acrobatique de Sacha, qui ouvrit sa jolie bouche en un grand « O », puis fronça les sourcils et bouda.

-D'abord, je suis sensée être la seule à pouvoir faire ça !

-Pauvre petite chose ! rit-il doucement en ébouriffant les cheveux de la Batteuse qui rugit aussitôt.

-Nan ! T'touche pas mes ch'veux !

Remus décida aussitôt de mettre toute son énergie à ébouriffer les cheveux de la Serdaigle, s'en suivit une mêlée à la fin de laquelle Sacha fini portée comme un sac sur l'épaule du Gryffondor grand et maigre.

-Fait moi desceeeeeeeendre ! gémit la jeune fille.

Elle décida de glisser ses mains gelées dans le dos du lycante pour le convaincre de la poser au sol.

Il cria aussitôt de douleur une odeur de peau brûlée parvint aux narines de la Serdaigle.

-Ah pardon pardon pardon ! Excuse-moi, je suis désolée ! Pardon !

Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol et elle se pencha sur la plaie. Elle était très rouge, faisait environs deux centimètres carré, et une grosse ampoule commençait à apparaître.

-Deuxième degré, marmonna Sacha, le front plissé. Sixtine, t'as quoi pour les brûlures ?

-Bouge pas, je regarde !

Sacha bougea quand même et alla chercher de l'eau froide avec un gant de toilette pendant que Sixtine fouillait dans l'infinité de ses cosmétiques et médicaments moldus ramenés par Sacha la première fois qu'elle était venue au manoir et ses propres potions. Après avoir fait tomber trois boîtes de lentilles, du sérum physiologique, deux brosses à cheveux et retrouvé le coupe-ongle qu'elle avait perdu depuis deux ans, elle trouva une potion contre les brûlures.

Elle bondit vers Sacha pour lui donner ladite. La Batteuse regarda ses petites mains en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle blessure sur le dos du jeune homme et ne vit guère que la très fine bague en argent qu'elle portait depuis peu au pouce elle la retira aussitôt et passa la pâte sur la brûlure qui eu l'air immédiatement moins douloureuse.

Sacha fit craquer ses doigts et ses orteils d'un air penaud et remit sa bague.

-Ca va aller ? demanda Liam pendant que Sacha se demandait pourquoi diable Remus avait fait une telle réaction à sa bague.

Peut-être était-il allergique ? Oui, mais les allergiques à l'argent étaient surtout allergiques au nickel et il n'y en avait pas dans sa bague, avait certifié sa mère, qui était allergique à 95% des choses dans ce monde et qui avait acheté la bague pour elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était trop grande.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda maternellement Sixtine tandis que les Maraudeurs se regroupaient plus près.

Sacha sortit subtilement, suivie tout aussi subtilement par Sixtine et Liam, afin de laisser les cinq Gryffondors discuter tranquillement.

-C'est qu'il est tout chelou lui, marmonna Liam. Déjà il est souple. En plus il hurle quand tu le touche. Ce type n'est pas _normal. _

Sixtine haussa les épaules pendant que Sacha faisait la moue.

-Peut-être souffre-t-il d'une intolérance au nickel, avança la blonde.

-Non, répliqua Sacha. Ma bague est sans nickel. Et le nickel provoque juste une rougeur, pas une brûlure au second degré ! ajouta la Batteuse. M'est avis qu'il n'est pas normal…

La discussion fut coupée là par le quintet de Gryffondors qui sortait du grenier, un sourire gêné sur le visage et les yeux rivés au sol pour Remus.

-Aujourd'hui, on va faire un peu de shopping de Noël ! s'exclama Sixtine en se composant immédiatement un visage insouciant. Et tant que j'y pense, on passera le réveillon de Noël bien tranquille à la maison avec quelques amis… et sans joint Sacha !

L'interpelée tordit la bouche puis haussa les épaules.

-A la ouaneguaine meuf. On prend la cheminette pour aller à l'Allée Transparente – les mots français furent prononcés avec un accent adorable – ou on se re-tape le RER ?

-On va prendre la cheminette, mais d'abord, on va manger ! s'exclama Sixtine.

Vers onze heures, une fois que tout le monde eut mangé, fut douché et habillé, les huit adolescents passèrent chacun à leur tour dans la cheminée, demandant d'une voix sonore la « Terrasse des Mirabelles », le café d'un ami des parents de Sixtine.

Ils débarquèrent au milieu d'une immense cheminée dans une grande salle tout en bois, avec des tentures blanches brodées de rouge au plafond. Toute la salle bruissait du bruit de conversations paisibles en diverses langues quelques vieux sorciers fumaient la pipe.

La neige et le givre étaient accumulés derrières les vitres épaisses et un immense sapin de Noël, décoré de petites fées vivantes, de lucioles diverses mais aussi de guirlandes toutes simples, était dressé dans un coin de la salle, avec une crèche cachée dans une petite grotte artificielle à son pied.

Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied hors de la cheminée, un parfait cliché du français accouru vers eux : il était plutôt petit, globalement en surpoids, le visage rouge, le cheveu châtain et l'œil marron noisette il ne poussait pas le vice à la moustache, mais il portait en revanche un splendide tablier rouge et blanc en accord avec la salle de son café.

Sixtine et lui échangèrent de bruyantes salutations en français puis l'homme échangea deux mots d'espagnol avec les jumeaux, qui avaient laissé leurs chiens à Versailles.

-Il ne parle pas anglais, déclara Sixtine aux cinq Gryffondors. Mais il est extrêmement gentil : il s'appelle Richard Debois.

Les huit adolescents s'assirent à une table et commandèrent des cafés, le temps de planifier la journée. Il était onze heures quinze ils passeraient deux heures chacun de leurs côtés dans le côté sorcier pour acheter les cadeaux dont ils avaient besoin, puis, à treize heures trente, ils se rejoindraient à la Terrasse des Mirabelles pour manger après ils iraient visiter magasins et monuments du côté Moldu.

Ils finirent leurs cafés et partirent chacun de leur côté, pour conserver le secret des cadeaux…

Liam s'échappa dans un bazar sorcier, Sacha alla traîner dans le coin du Quidditch, Sixtine erra innocemment dans la partie habillement de l'Allée. On vit Lily et Remus à la librairie, James à la bijouterie, Sirius dans le quartier glauque, et Peter chez l'apothicaire.


	17. Où y'a des morts

Aaaaaah Lucile, Lucile, merci pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur (et tu es la première qui me commente depuis 6 mois ! (et qui n'est pas une amie de la vraie vie)) ! Merci ! :D

Cinq heures plus tard, tous épuisés et chargés comme des mules, Teresa et Olivia repartirent vers leur internat et que les huit jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent vers la Terrasse des Mirabelles, Sixtine chahutant avec Sirius et les jumeaux l'air vaguement soucieux.

Ils prirent un dernier café accompagné d'une pâtisserie à une table de la brasserie, puis reprirent le réseau de Cheminette jusqu'au manoir.

Le père de Sixtine était rentré, et son front soucieux n'annonçait rien de bon. Il était pâle et cerné.

-Un problème, papa ? demanda Sixtine en français pendant que les jumeaux montraient aux Maraudeurs où poser leurs paquets.

-Marie et Xavier de la Fournière ont été assassinés, soupira Dominique Valencourt, passant sa main sur son vaste front dégarnit. L'œuvre de Mangemorts, sans aucuns doutes. Ils ont livré combat, mais les Mangemorts étaient plus nombreux, à ce qu'on a déduit. Leurs jumelles sont orphelines maintenant…

Sixtine plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle connaissait bien les de la Fournière, sa mère et Marie se connaissaient depuis Beauxbâtons, et que sa mère était aussi la marraine de Lila et Valériane, les petites jumelles des de la Fournière.

-Où est maman ? s'inquiéta soudain la jeune blonde.

-A St Mangouste. Elle se bat contre Alexis pour avoir la garde des enfants, mais je pense qu'on l'obtiendra, c'est bien connu, Alexis n'aime pas les enfants…

Alexis était le frère de Xavier de la Fournière, et Sixtine le soupçonnait d'être alcoolique.

-Allez, va maintenant, tes amis doivent se demander ce que tu fais ! dit M. Valencourt, chassant sa fille hors du vestibule.

Sixtine monta deux à deux le grand escalier de bois couvert par un épais tapis vert clair liseré de jaune, fonça vers le grenier, escalada les escaliers légèrement grinçants et surgit dans la pièce. Sacha et Liam gratouillaient leurs chiens derrière les oreilles d'un air absent, vêtus de tenues d'équitation, bombes à la main, pendant que les Maraudeurs se lançaient des piques pour connaître leurs cadeaux de Noël Lily était tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil avec Duke sur les genoux, tricotant paisiblement ce qui ressemblait à des gants rouges et or.

Sacha leva les yeux sur son amie quand dès qu'elle entra.

-Jup' et Junkie ont vraiment besoin de se dégourdir les pattes. On peut t'emprunter Paradoxe et Oxymore ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton d'espoir.

Les jumeaux avaient besoin d'être seuls ensembles, et, si Sixtine avait sa petite idée, elle les connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'ils expliqueraient tout très prochainement – en gesticulant et avec beaucoup de détails et d'interruptions.

-Bien sûr, sans problèmes ! Allez-y, ils sont dans leurs box !

Paradoxe et Oxymore étaient les deux chevaux des O'Dwyer, que Balthazar avait l'intention de faire courir, mais ils devenaient clairement trop vieux. Sacha et Liam les empruntaient de temps en temps, pour faire faire de l'exercice à leurs chiens, ou jouer aux Indiens – comme disait Sacha en fait, ils tiraient à l'arc sur les cibles, leurs chevaux au galop.

Les jumeaux dévalèrent les escaliers sans demander leur reste, suivis par leurs chiens. Dès qu'ils eurent claqué la porte derrière eux, les Maraudeurs se groupèrent autour de Sixtine.

-Je ne les avait jamais vus aussi calmes, déclara Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

-C'est indiscret, Peter, dit calmement Lily en comptant ses mailles.

-Laisse, de toute façon je pense qu'ils nous expliqueront bientôt… j'imagine que Teresa et Olivia ont dut leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle… ou alors, grâce à toi, James, ils ruminent les huit premières années de leurs vies !

-Moi ? s'étonna James. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu as insisté sur le fait qu'ils n'ont pas été élevés par leurs parents, rappela Sixtine en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah, oui, marmonna James en rougissant un peu. Mais bon, c'est bizarre aussi, non ?

-Pas au Venezuela, soupira Sixtine. La famille de la mère de Sacha et Liam n'était pas très riche, quand ils sont nés, mais leur père était déjà à la tête d'une grande fortune. Mme O'Dwyer a donné naissance aux jumeaux et elle est partie avec leur père en les laissant à la garde de sa sœur, la mère de Teresa. Si elle n'avait pas été là, ç'aurait été la rue pour eux.

Les Maraudeurs étaient muets, et même Lily écoutait.

-Ca alors, marmonna Sirius. J'aurais jamais pensé ça…

-Je pense qu'ils vous raconteront bientôt, mais en attendant, si vous pouviez éviter de dire que vous le savez, ça serait gentil…

-Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Lily, bientôt suivie par les quatre jeunes hommes.

-Merci… et tant que j'y pense, bientôt, il y aurait deux petites filles de deux ans au manoir.

-Tes cousines ? Elles viennent passer les vacances ? demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Sixtine le regarda en levant un sourcil.

-Non, les filleules de ma mère, leurs parents viennent de se faire assassiner par des Mangemorts.

Un ange passa.

-Sympa, soupira James.

-Si on parlait de trucs plus joyeux ? proposa Remus, regardant ailleurs.

-Oui, ces filles, Teresa et Olivia, tu penses qu'on les reverra ? demanda Peter avec espoir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sixtine avec un sourire malicieux. Elles te plaisent ?

Peter rougit légèrement et secoua les mains l'air de rien.

-J'imagine que oui, Sacha et Liam vont sûrement les inviter pour le réveillon !

-Noël c'est dans cinq jours ! se souvint Sirius, tout heureux.

-Mais oui Sirius, c'est bien ! s'exclama Sixtine, gratouillant le crâne du jeune homme.

Il tira la langue et la souleva de terre pour la faire râler. Cela fonctionna à merveille : Sixtine tentait de lui donner des coups de pieds et de lui mordre les mains pour qu'il la repose par terre, faisant rire les quatre autres. Soudain, le flash d'un appareil photo aveugla les deux protagonistes.

-Cheese ! s'exclama Remus en souriant, un Polaroïd Moldu sûrement amélioré à la main.

Le cliché de Sixtine et Sirius commençait à s'imprimer, la photo apparaissant au fur et à mesure. Elle ne bougeait pas.

-Tu prends des photos moldues ? s'exclama Sixtine, oubliant sur le coup que ses pieds étaient à quinze centimètres du sol.

Sirius reposa rapidement la jeune fille au sol, pour la bonne raison qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux bras.

-Entre autres, répondit Remus, les yeux rieurs.

-C'est notre photographe attitré ! s'exclama James, fier.

-Nous, c'est Liam, dit Sixtine. Il fait des photos excellentes, il a même réussit à ensorceler son appareil pour qu'il prenne des photos tout seul !

A ce moment, la porte se rouvrit, livrant passage aux jumeaux qui avaient l'air d'une bien meilleure humeur et à leurs chiens qui paraissaient heureux de s'être dégourdit les pattes. Junkie alla poser un pigeon mort aux pieds de Sixtine qui poussa un soupir stoïque.

-Sacha…

-Désolée, elle a pas voulu le lâcher… mais bouge pas !

La Batteuse ôta son gant d'équitation et saisit le cadavre avant de le jeter par la fenêtre. Sa chienne lui lança un regard de reproche manifeste auquel Sacha répondit en agitant son index devant la truffe de l'animal.

-Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Sixtine.

-Bah ma foi, oui, on a fait le tour de la propriété par la forêt, par contre la haie est un peu malade vers les écuries, faudra le dire au jardinier !

Sixtine rit sous cape.

-Au fait, tu veux inviter Teresa et Olivia pour le réveillon ?

-Oh ouiiiii ! s'exclama Sacha, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. Et puis on pourrait s'habiller en costumes d'époque ! ajouta-t-elle.

-Bonne idée ! déclara Sixtine, enthousiaste.

Les cinq Gryffondors avaient l'air un peu plus sceptique.

-Mais si, vous verrez, ça sera merveilleux ! chantonna Liam en souriant. En attendant, si on regardait Prince d'Egypte ce soir ? Vous allez voir, il est vraiment bien ce film !

Tout le monde acquiesça Sirius, James et Peter, de sang-pur, ignorant ce qu'était une télévision ou même simplement un magnétoscope étaient dévorés par la curiosité.

-SIXITNE ! hurla-t-on en bas de l'escalier, et Sixtine sut aussitôt que sa mère était de retour. VIENS ICI !

-ON ARRIVE ! cria Sixtine en retour.

Les huit adolescents arrivèrent en bas en chahutant le salon était plein d'une foule de gens, portant tous un masque de deuil une toute petite femme toute mince pleurait encore. Au milieu de tout cela, deux petites filles regardaient tous ces gens tristes autour d'elles avec leurs grands yeux bleus emplis de perplexité, se tenant par la main.

-Maman ? demanda doucement Sixtine à sa mère, qui avait un grand air de peine sur le visage. Qui sont tous ces gens ?

-C'est la famille de Marie et Xavier, répliqua un peu sèchement Mme Valencourt.

-Ah, dit simplement la jeune fille.

Dans la foule de visages lourds de deuil, Sixtine repéra cinq jeunes, dont l'âge allait de quinze à vingt-cinq ans sûrement. Les deux plus jeunes, des garçons, avaient force cheveux et tous avaient les yeux bleus. Récupérant ses amis au passage, la blonde se dirigea vers eux.

-Salut, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Sixtine, je suis la fille de la meilleure amie de Marie. Vous avez des détails sur ce qui s'est passé ?

-Salut, répliqua le plus âgé des deux garçons, qui devait être âgé de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Moi c'est Emmanuel, lui c'est Dominique – Sixtine trouva étrange qu'un jeune homme de quinze ans porte le même nom que son père. On sait pas grand-chose de plus que vous j'imagine… pour l'instant l'enquête n'a rien donné, mais on pense que c'est Malfoy – Liam se tressailli et sa sœur lui attrapa fermement le bras – et Donar qui les ont assassiné, mais c'est presque sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, parce que au un-contre-un ils n'avaient aucune chance… les Mangemorts, je veux dire !

Sixtine acquiesça puis prit congé avant de traduire ce qu'Emmanuel venait de lui dire.

-Malfoy… grimaça James et Liam serra les points en inspirant Sacha tenait son poignet gauche de toutes ses forces. Je suis sûr que son fils est déjà enrôlé aussi, ajouta le Potter.

Il fallut à Liam toute sa volonté pour ne pas frapper le jeune homme et Sacha foudroya le Gryffondor des yeux.

-Bah quoi ? demanda Sirius. C'est vrai !

-Lucius ne voulait pas ! siffla Liam, un masque de tristesse sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose où on a le choix ! Il ne voulait pas, il n'a jamais voulu !

Il arracha son poignet de l'étreinte de sa sœur et donna un coup de poing au mur le plus proche.

Aucun des Maraudeurs ne comprenait. Sacha alla chuchoter quelques mots à son frère qui s'essuya rageusement les yeux.

-Allons manger, proposa nerveusement Sixtine.

Les huit adolescents mangèrent à la cuisine, un silence de plomb planant au-dessus de la grande table. Soudain, Liam prit la parole.

-Ne jugez pas Lucius à cause de son père, demanda-t-il en fixant son gigot d'agneau aux herbes de Provence. Il fait seulement ce qu'on lui dit de faire, parce que c'est ça ou la mort…

Les cinq Gryffondors se regardèrent avec scepticisme, sauf Sirius qui hocha la tête.

-Je sais de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il. Ma mère me menace de mort environ trois fois par mois.

Tous les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Tu… tu prends la défense d'un Serpentard ? demanda Remus d'un ton hasardeux.

-Ben, il est dans une situation pire que la mienne, lui, parce qu'il est plus vieux que moi, et en plus il est à Serpentard, alors c'est sûr que Vous-Savez-Qui l'a recruté, et en plus son père est un Mangemort avéré !

James produit quelques faux sanglots.

-Oh mon Diiiiieu, mon meilleur ami change de bord, il devient pro-Serpentique !

-Mais jamais mon pote chevelu ! C'était juste l'instant compassion ! Mais maintenant je redeviens un pur Gryffondor ! protesta Sirius.

Tous rirent, et l'ambiance se détendit considérablement.

Après avoir mangé, ils partirent tous sur la pointe des pieds à l'étage, pendant que la foule en deuil se massait toujours au salon. Cependant, Mme Valencourt attrapa Sixtine au dernier moment et la jeune fille se retrouva avec Lila et Valériane dans les bras, et l'ordre de les installer dans une chambre du deuxième étage que M. Valencourt avait installé à toute vitesse.

Accompagnée de Sacha et Lily, la jeune blonde garda Valériane dans ses bras et donna Lila à Lily. Les deux petites étaient parfaitement identiques, uniquement différenciées par les couleurs de leurs vêtements.

-Pauvres petites, dit tristement Lily en regardant l'enfant dans les yeux. Je prie pour mon enfant ne soit pas orphelin…

-Lily ! Enfin, ma belle, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il le soit ! s'exclama Sixtine. Et puis, même si toi et Ja… et ton mari étaient tué, tu crois vraiment qu'il serait tout seul, ton bébé ? Déjà, il y aura ton amie de Gryffondor, Alice ?

-Alice Lidell, acquiesça Lily.

-Voilà. Admettons qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de ton bébé… tu penses vraiment qu'on le laisserait à la rue ? demanda Sacha en ouvrant la porte d'une chambre indiquée par Sixtine.

Lily sourit et déposa Lila dans un berceau vert et or pendant que Sixtine couchait Valériane dans son jumeau. Après quoi, Sixtine appela un des deux elfes de maison de la famille et lui confia la charge d'endormir les deux fillettes. L'elfe s'empressa d'exécuter l'ordre et les trois demoiselles remontèrent vers le grand grenier qui servait de chambre à Sixtine.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, elles entendirent les cinq garçons parler.

-… tout seul, James, faudra bien faire quelque chose un jour ! s'exclamait la voix de Sirius.

-Je sais bien ! répliquait la voix de James avec un ton un peu désespéré. Mais ça ne marchera jamais, les mecs, jamais !

-T'en sais rien, déclara la voix de Peter.

-J'ai prévu de lui dire le matin de Noël, parce que je vais lui offrir un collier, vous voyez, et…

L'escalier craqua sous le poids de Duke qui revenait du salon. Les trois filles se lancèrent des regards mi-paniqués, mi-amusés avant de dévaler les escaliers dans le plus grand silence, afin que les garçons ne pensent pas qu'elles étaient en train d'écouter leur conversation.

-Ils parlaient de qui, à votre avis ? demanda avidement Lily.

Sacha et Sixtine échangèrent un haussement de sourcils avant que la Batteuse prenne Lily par les épaules.

-Même si ça me coûte de le dire, Lily, commença la jeune fille, eh bien… ils parlaient de toi. James t'aime, Lily. Et tu l'aime aussi, ça crève les yeux.

Lily rougit jusqu'aux yeux et se dégagea du bras de Sacha.

-Mais… non, pas du…

Elle ne put faire face au double regard sceptique qui pesait sur elle.

-Bon, d'accord, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce (Sacha sembla vieillir de cinq ans). Il est insupportable mais je l'aime.

-Sixtine, dit soudainement Sacha. Tu n'as pas une soudaine envie d'aller voir Liam ?

-Si, bien sûr ! s'exclama la blonde avant de déguerpir.

Lily haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner vers Sacha qui avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait une terrible nouvelle.

-Lily jolie, dit Sacha. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de te le dire, mais je t'aime.

-Mais moi aussi, je t'aime, Sacha ! s'exclama Lily, souriante.

La jeune Batteuse secoua la tête d'un air désabusé et sourit tristement.

-Non, Lily. Moi, je t'aime comme James t'aime.

Lily recula d'un pas.

-Tu m'aime ? Moi ? couina la Gryffondor.

Sacha acquiesça doucement et avança vers la jeune fille qui reculait au fur et à mesure.

-Tu as peur de moi ? demanda tristement la Serdaigle.

Lily secoua négativement la tête mais tout son corps disait le contraire. Elle avait atteint le mur et Sacha continuait à s'approchait d'elle.

-Serais-tu homophobe ? interrogea doucement Sacha en coinçant Lily contre son mur, appuyant une main de chaque côté de la tête de celle-ci.

Pour Lily, élevée dans le monde Moldu, avoir un loup-garou pour ami ne posait strictement aucun problème en revanche, l'homosexualité était bien plus délicate pour la jeune fille.

Surtout quand l'homosexuelle qui était amoureuse de vous faisait était plus grande d'une tête et demie, et certainement beaucoup plus forte.

Sacha prit l'immobilité de Lily pour un oui et eut une sorte de sourire à la fois amusé, cruel et terriblement triste.

-Alors je vais te montrer à quel point tu as tort…

Et la Serdaigle passa une main dans la nuque de la rousse, se baissa doucement et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor.

Lily resta pétrifiée plusieurs secondes avant de se dire qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Sacha passa doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Lily puis se redressa – mais elle remit tout de même sa main à côté de la tête de Lily pour la bloquer.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Traumatisée ?

-Non, ça va, répliqua bravement Lily.

-Je peux recommencer, alors ? suggéra la Batteuse.

Et, avant que Lily n'ait pu refuser, elle fondit sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la Gryffondor et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, puis la suçota, avant de repartir.

-Mais tout cela est inutile, soupira Sacha en passant une main dans ses cheveux, puisque tu aimes James – et que tu es homophobe. Mais bon, on peut toujours essayer : Lily, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Non, répliqua aussitôt Lily. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus que tu sois mon amie ! poursuivit-elle.

-Y'avait intérêt, marmonna la Batteuse. Et, au fait… considère ces deux baisers comme une preuve qu'embrasser une fille, c'est pas _si_ désagréable, non ?

Puis la Serdaigle fit volte-face et partit d'un pas contrôlé vers le bout du couloir, mais Lily était certaine de l'avoir entendue renifler avant de tourner.

Ebranlée, la rousse effleura ses lèvres et se dirigea vers le grenier comme dans un rêve. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit les quatre Maraudeurs et les deux Serdaigles assis en cercle au milieu de la pièce, trois carnets que ressemblaient à des carnets d'adresses au milieu d'eux, et Liam qui disait :

-… Kurt, oui, il est _tellement_ mignon, à croquer…

-Il est en couple et toi aussi, répliqua fraîchement Sixtine. De toute façon, Blaine ne le laissera pas venir s'il n'est pas là, il te connaît bien… ah tiens Lily ! Ça va ?

-Moui, répondit Lily, les yeux dans le vide, s'asseyant entre Peter et Sixtine, face à James.

-Toi… commença Liam. Aïe !

Sixtine l'avait pincé pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Où est passé Sacha, mon cœur ? demanda-t-elle.

Lily haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Je vois…

Cependant, contredisant les pensées de tous les Gryffondors qui se disaient que le géant se précipiterait à la recherche de sa sœur, Liam resta tranquillement assit à sa place et échangea un regard significatif avec Sixtine.

-Très bien, donc, nous disions, pour le réveillon de Noël, Kurt et Blaine… que dirais-tu de Rachel ?

-Oh pitié non, soupira Liam. Je ne peux pas la supporter, et puis elle manque de goût, c'est cruel, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, imité par Sixtine mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Elle est très gentille, contredit-elle.

-C'est cela, oui.

La blonde abandonna l'affaire et ils continuèrent à chercher des invités pour la soirée du réveillon de Noël jusqu'au retour de Sacha, trois heures plus tard.

Au premier abord, elle paraissait totalement normale. Puis elle marcha.

Qu'elle ait réussit à atteindre le grenier était un miracle tant elle chancelait à chaque pas. Elle finit rapidement par tomber, mais Liam la récupéra avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol avec violence et l'assit en face de lui.

-Oh mon dieu, marmonna-t-il. Sacha, est-ce que tu me vois ?

Sacha tenta visiblement faire la mise au point sur le visage de son frère et gloussa pendant presque cinq minutes.

-Vui, répondit-elle finalement.

Sixtine se pencha sur le visage de son amie et regarda ses yeux.

-LSD, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Sacha ?

Mais Sacha semblait être partie trop loin pour l'écouter ou même lui parler. Ses yeux aux pupilles hyper-dilatées fixaient le vide, et un filet de bave coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle gloussait de temps à autre, et le tout était globalement effrayant.

Une heure plus tard, cependant, alors que Liam devenait fou d'angoisse, qu'il hurlait en pleurant, et que Lily pleurait sans se retenir dans les bras de Sixtine en disant que tout était de sa faute, Sacha sembla se réveiller. Elle saisit un des bols qui avaient servi au goûter des adolescents et le jeta par terre avec force. Le bol se cassa en mille morceaux, ce qui fit rire la jeune Batteuse.

On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée. Elle fit tomber le lampadaire de Sixtine, ce qui cassa l'ampoule et, presque aussitôt, elle retomba dans son état de détachement.

La Batteuse resta dans cet état encore plus de cinq heures, puis elle commença lentement à reprendre conscience.

Une heure plus tard, dans les environs de sept heures du matin, la Batteuse était revenue à elle.

-Plus jamais ça, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque aux sept autres qui étaient restés éveillés toute la nuit, un par un, pour la veiller.

-J'espère bien, répliqua Liam, pâle comme un mort. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs !

Derrière lui, tous étaient pâles une Lily aux yeux rouge d'avoir pleuré était serrée contre Sixtine. Remus était aussi livide que Liam, faisant ressortir une cicatrice qui traversait son visage que Sacha n'avait jamais vu avant.

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, croassa Sacha. C'était horrible. Y'avait plein de couleurs partout à l'infini fois deux, et puis des carrés qui dansaient en ronds dans les coins de ma vision et des fleurs horribles qui tournaient devant tout ce que j'essayais de voir… je crois que j'ai vu un palmier à un moment… horrible, répéta-t-elle.

Sixtine se dégagea doucement de Lily et vint bercer Sacha. La douce voix de la blonde s'éleva dans la pièce et tous les adolescents se regardèrent avec soulagement. Liam alla enlacer les deux jeunes filles, les larmes aux yeux pour la dixième fois de la nuit.

oOo

Ils passèrent les quatre jours suivant à essayer des costumes d'époque pour le réveillon, à envoyer des cartons d'invitations, des fleurs, mais aussi à motiver James pour sa demande à Lily. Sacha avait toujours quelques séquelles de son trip sous LSD mais ça s'arrangeait de jours en jours.

Et puis enfin, le réveillon arriva.


	18. Où ça y est, on offre les cadeaux !

Le vingt-quatre au soir, vers 19 heures, les parents de Sixtine, tenant chacun une jumelles, furent traînés dehors par leurs amis pour un réveillon tranquille – où Dorothée pourrait ruminer sa tristesse tout à loisir.

Pendant que Sixtine fermait la porte derrière ses parents en assurant qu'ils seraient bien sages, au grenier, une Sacha tout sourire présentait le « costume d'époque » qui serait celui de Lily.

Pour l'instant, la robe était encore sur un mannequin d'exposition. Elle avait un décolleté rond et de longues et larges manches. Le corset et les manches étaient pourpre la jupe, soutenue par une crinoline, était rouge cramoisi et surpiquée, ornée de dentelles sur le bas. Le corset était décoré de minuscules boutons dorés, et Lily s'aperçut bientôt que toutes les coutures étaient de fil doré.

A côté de la robe était posée la coiffe : elle était longue, rouge, et drapée de très légers voiles dorés. Les rubans pour l'attacher au menton étaient également couleur or.

-Elle te plait ? demanda joyeusement Sacha. Je l'ai faite aux couleurs de Gryffondor, je me suis dit que ça serait cool !

-Attends, tu l'as faite ?

-Ouais, enfin j'ai fait les patrons et j'ai choisi les tissus et c'est moi qui fouettais les elfes pour qu'ils aillent plus vite, mais globalement c'est les elfes de Six' qui l'ont cousue, expliqua Sacha d'un air un peu gêné.

-Tu _fouettais _les elfes ? demanda Lily, sa chevelure à deux doigts de crépiter.

Sacha la regarda en coin, pas effrayée pour un sou, puis roula des yeux.

-Façon de parler, défenseuse des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen ! Bon, alors, elle te plait ?

-Euh… ouais, bah ouais, elle est jolie ! s'exclama Lily.

-Ça tombe bien parce que tu vas l'enfiler… avant que je t'aide… finit Sacha en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive et en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure d'un air très effrayant – pour Lily.

La rousse acquiesça nerveusement et déplia le paravent devant son mannequin.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à mettre sa robe, quand Sixtine rentra dans sa chambre.

-Où est Lily, Saa' ? demanda la voix de la blonde.

-Elle se change, répondit Sacha.

-Tu t'en sors, Lily ? demanda la blonde.

-Pas tellement ! s'exclama la rousse.

Lily entendit les pas de la jeune blonde jusqu'au paravent et Sixtine apparut pour l'aider à enfiler cette satanée robe.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de derrière le paravent, Sacha était également en robe, et un des elfes de maison de Sixtine était en train de la coiffer.

Sacha portait une robe du carnaval de Venise bleue. Elle était couverte par un camaïeu, qui allait du bleu ciel en bas du jupon jusqu'au bleu encre en haut du corset. Le jupon était incroyable de volume, de plis, de dentelles, de nœuds et de broderies. Les surpiqûres et les rubans étaient dorés, comme les immenses plumes du masque bleu encore sur l'étagère, qui ne couvrait que le haut du visage.

L'elfe avait fait un incroyable chignon duquel de splendides anglaises sortaient, et Sacha avait les yeux charbonnés de bleu foncé et sa bouche était couleur or. Elle avait fait quelque chose à sa peau, de sorte qu'elle était désormais laiteuse.

-Eh, super, Sacha ! s'exclama Sixtine, tournant autour de son amie, soulevant un volant ici, rajustant un ruban là. C'est incroyable comme le bleu te vas… t'as fait quoi à ta peau ?

-Un petit sort de Poka et voilà que je suis blanche comme un évier, comme mon père m'a toujours voulue ! répondit la Serdaigle avec un sourire qui découvrit ses belles dents à travers son rouge à lèvre or. A toi, maintenant, ma belle Sixtine ! Regarde comme ta robe est belle !

La robe de Sixtine était juste incroyable. Elle était entièrement blanche, légèrement scintillante, sans manches mais avec de très longs gants argent, avec un diadème. Le jupon était supporté par une crinoline, comme celui de Lily il y avait deux volants ronds sur les hanches. En dehors de ça, la robe était parfaitement simple, sans volants ou dentelles.

-Mais c'est la robe de Cendrillon ! s'exclama Lily.

-Exact ! s'exclama Sacha, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Poka ! Je veux que tu fasses à notre splendide Cendrillon d'un soir le plus merveilleux chignon banane que j'ai jamais vu… et que tu l'aide à enfiler sa robe ! Moi, je vais chercher Liam et les _dudes._

Sacha eu quelques difficultés à passer la porte, mais elle y parvint finalement, son masque à plumes à la main.

Liam et les quatre Gryffondors étaient en train de s'habiller dans une chambre d'ami du deuxième étage. Liam, qui portait déjà son costume de gentleman du XVIII° siècle, avec pantalon resserré au genou, chaussettes blanches, chaussures à talonnettes pointues, chemise en soie bleue, veste longue, jabot et tricorne, surveillait l'habillage des quatre Gryffondors.

James était également en gentleman, mais du siècle d'après. Une écharpe blanche soigneusement ajustée autour du cou, une veste queue-de-pie soigneusement fermée par des boutons en argent, un pantalon gris, un chapeau haut de forme sur ses cheveux décoiffés et une canne sculptée à la main, le Gryffondor avait fière allure. Il était en train d'enfiler des gants en cuir noir.

Fidèle à sa qualité d'exhibitionniste, Sirius était en train de parachever ses peintures de guerre de chef amérindien. Il portait en tout et pour tout un pagne, et l'autre elfe des Valencourt, Tona, avait foncé la peau d'habitude claire du jeune Black. Une foi qu'il eut tracé la dernière ligne de son maquillage, Sirius posa sa coiffe de chef sur sa tête et sourit d'un air tellement optimiste que ça aurait pu guérir un cancer.

Peter était habillé en pirate, et ça lui allait plutôt bien. Il portait des bottes hautes et un tricorne en cuir souple, râpé. Un foulard rouge décoloré lui ceignait le front, il avait un trait de khôl autour de chaque œil son pantalon rentré dans ses bottes était tenu à la taille par une ceinture à grosse boucle qui supportait également le poids de deux étuis à pistolet. Tona avait fait pousser et épaissit ses cheveux et sa barbe, qui étaient désormais tressés.

Remus sortit de derrière son paravent.

-Vous… vous êtes sûrs que ça va m'aller ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Tu es _parfait_, assura distraitement Liam.

Le jeune lycante portait ni plus ni moins qu'un costume complet d'archet de guerre moyenâgeux. Il avait une protection de cuir sur l'avant-bras droit, creusée d'arabesques, et un chaperon de peau sur les épaules. Dessous, il portait une armure et encore dessous, une chemise en lin claire. Son pantalon était en peau, de même que ses bottes montantes à rabat. L'arc de Sacha avec son carquois étaient posés dans un coin de la salle.

Ladite Sacha entra justement dans la chambre, sa robe aux multiples jupons et volants bruissant autour d'elle, son masque toujours à la main.

-Oh vous êtes splendides ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que son regard s'attardait sur Remus, qui ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupé à refermer sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la gorge de Sacha était fine – elle portait souvent une écharpe, ou sa cravate.

-Mon frère, tu es somptueuse, déclara Liam en s'inclinant devant Sacha, prenant sa main gantée et y déposant un léger baiser.

-Et toi aussi, ma sœur, répliqua la Batteuse en pliant gracieusement les genoux. Êtes-vous prêts ? Les invités ne vont sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Sixtine et Lily nous rejoignent en bas…

Liam s'inclina et présenta son bras à sa jumelle qui prit le temps d'enfiler son masque avant de poser délicatement sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils ont étés élevés à moitié dans la rue, _pensa James en échangeant un coup d'œil avec son meilleur ami, qui redressait sa coiffe d'indien. Le Black lui fit le clin d'œil le plus appuyé du monde puis regarda Remus, qui avait l'air très viril dans son costume de guerre.

Ils atteignirent le salon où Lily et Sixtine étaient déjà. Sixtine était ravissante dans sa robe totalement blanche et scintillante, et Peter du donner un petit coup de coude à James pour qu'il respire de nouveau après avoir vu sa Lily jolie dans sa robe de Moyen-Âge.

-J'étais sûre que ça t'irais comme un gant ! se félicita Sacha en tournant autour d'une Sixtine radieuse.

-Elle est splendide ! s'exclama Sixtine, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Sirius avait senti une sensation agréable de chatouillis sous les clavicules à la vue de la blonde, qui portait désormais « le plus beau chignon banane que Sacha ai jamais vu » et qui souriait de toutes ses jolies dents.

Liam et Sacha étaient en train manipuler une chaîne hi-fi Moldue magiquement améliorée de telle sorte qu'elle captait les deux sortes d'ondes et Sixtine dirigeait les elfes de maison qui transportaient les plats de la cuisine au salon lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Ce fut Sixtine qui ouvrit, révélant Teresa et Olivia, la première habillée en toge romaine et la seconde en habit complet de geisha.

-Ooooh tu es splendide ! s'exclama Teresa à la vue de Sixtine.

-Merci, répondit cette dernière en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer les jeunes filles qui allèrent droit au salon pour embrasser tous les autres.

Dès à présent, tout se corsait, car tous les autres invités étaient des Moldus, Teresa et Olivia comprises, et il fallait donc que tous les tableaux de la famille arrêtent de bouger et surtout, que Poka et Tona restent hors de la vue des invités.

Presque aussitôt, on sonna de nouveau à la porte, révélant cette fois Kurt et Blaine, un couple d'homosexuels tout à fait adorable aux critères de Sacha et Sixtine, mais Liam se serait volontiers fait le petit Kurt.

Ledit petit Kurt portait un costume complet de sultane indienne, tandis que Blaine arborait la tenue du sultan.

-Wahou, impressionnant ! s'exclama Sixtine en riant et en embrassant les deux jeunes hommes.

-N'est-ce pas ! se flatta Kurt en pliant légèrement le genou. _Homemade_, s'il te plait !

-Moi aussi, déclara Sixtine en rajustant son diadème. Mais entrez, je vais vous présenter !

Elle guida les jeunes hommes jusqu'au salon où les adolescents avaient pris leurs aises, assis dans les fauteuils ou les causeuses devant la cheminée, discutant de choses et d'autres pendant que Sacha, Teresa, Olivia et Sirius fumaient.

Sixtine toussota et les neuf visages des adolescents se tournèrent vers elle.

-Les filles, commença la blonde avant de se faire assassiner par quatre regards – non, Liam n'est pas contrarié d'être traité de « fille », ça ne lui pose aucun problèmes – et les mecs, ajouta la Serdaigle, je vous présente Kurt – elle montra la sultane qui agita légèrement ses doigts – et Blaine. Klaine, voici de gauche à droite, James, Lily, Remus, Sacha que vous connaissez, Liam de manière identique, Peter, Teresa, Olivia et Sirius.

-On attend qui maintenant ? demanda Sacha en écrasant sa fine cigarette – Remus avait l'air profondément malheureux d'être entouré par toutes ses fumées.

-Romain et Charlie, rappela Sixtine en prenant place dans la causeuse à côté de Sirius qui passa un bras autour de son cou d'un air enchanté. Sixtine réfléchit une seconde puis sourit et s'appuya un peu plus sur le Gryffondor.

Sacha eut un petit rire léger et se pencha sur la table où étaient disposés une dizaine de bouteilles. Elle attrapa le Pulco et un verre, versa un peu du premier dans le deuxième, rempli le verre de vodka jusqu'à sa moitié, compléta avec de la limonade, ajouta du sirop de sucre de canne et de la grenadine pour la couleur puis mélangea.

Et là, Remus s'appropria son cocktail.

-Eeeeeeh ! s'exclama Sacha, outrée.

-C'est pour ma tequila sunrise de chez ton pote le coiffeur, coupa Remus.

-Rancunier mon loup ? ricana Sacha en se renfonçant dans son canapé après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de miel du Gryffondor qui se tendit.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, sinon elle ne serait pas aussi détendue, pensa Remus, mortifié. Mais il s'était quand même brûlé sur sa bague, qu'elle portait toujours d'ailleurs – elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des soupçons.

C'est alors que le jeune lycante se rendit compte qu'il regardait la bague de Sacha en tournant la tête à droite. Sacha était à sa gauche.

Il dut donc en déduire que Sacha avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules – et rosit adorablement, ce qui, Dieu merci pour lui, passa inaperçu.

Les deux derniers convives arrivèrent à vingt heures quinze, étant donné qu'ils arrivaient tout droit de Londres. Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte, ils étaient tous deux en armures complètes, frappées des armes du Gondor pour Charlie et du Rohan pour Romain.

Sacha, qui était allée ouvrir la porte, étreignit ce dernier avec une force à rompre les côtes, puis fit la bise à Charlie avant de les conduire au salon.

-Nous voici tous réunis, commença ensuite Sacha. Noël n'est pas la fête de notre religion, à Liam et à moi, mais nous le fêtons quand même parce que c'est plutôt cool comme fête, et comme ça on a deux Noëls, nous, puisqu'on a aussi Hanoucca. Cependant, avec l'autorisation de Sixtine et de notre rabbin, je vais allumer la hanoukkia …

Tous les invités hochèrent la tête avec respect et Liam donna un chandelier à neuf branches que la Serdaigle garnit de bougies et alluma. Elle le posa respectueusement sur le manteau de la cheminée et elle et son frère chuchotèrent une prière avant de retourner s'assoir.

Sixtine se leva à son tour.

-Même si je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'aller à la messe de Noël, il me faut tout de même adresser une prière au Seigneur, moi aussi, et je vous invite à en faire de même. Promis, après, on boit de l'alcool et on fume des joints.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Sacha qui s'était installée à côté de Romain, lequel ayant passé son bras autour du cou de la Batteuse.

-Non, répliqua Sixtine avec un sourire d'ange. C'est une fête religieuse et on a des cadeaux à ouvrir.

Sacha se renfonça dans son fauteuil et s'appuya contre son homme en armure.

Ce fut au tour de Sixtine de prier, cette fois accompagnée de la plupart des invités. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle sortit un petit paquet de cartes et ils se mirent à jouer tranquillement à divers jeux aux règles plus ou moins respectées, tout en évitant le poker – ou pire, le strip poker – sachant parfaitement que les jumeaux dépouilleraient quiconque passeraient à leur portée, alliant à la fois une chance insoutenable, un visage de marbre et un don inné pour la tricherie.

La soirée se déroula paisiblement, jouant, discutant et grignotant de temps en temps, buvant occasionnellement un cocktail préparé par Remus, en adolescents parfaitement normaux. Il était presque minuit et une Lily avec des joues bien roses était installée sur les genoux de James, et gloussait à chacune de ses phrases.

-Elle avait bu, Lily, avant ça ? demanda Kurt en se penchant vers Sixtine.

-Une fois, et elle s'est endormie après trois verres… répondit la blonde à voix basse.

Le carillon sur la cheminée sonna douze coups, et Sacha se leva.

-Lily Evans, si tu ne te décolle pas maintenant du torse de l'Epouvantail, je te jure que je mets ton fils en couple avec Rogue quand il aura quinze ans.

James fit une grimace de dégoût (type Harry voyant Hagrid draguer Mme Maxime) et Lily se décolla légèrement des pectoraux du Gryffondor.

-Très bien. Kurt, si tu voulais arrêter de papouiller Blaine une seconde, je te serais reconnaissante. Merci.

Sacha avait toujours le chic pour les allocutions publiques.

-Parfait ! Alors, comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, l'horloge vient de sonner douze coup donc…

-Il est minuit ! s'exclama Teresa, un bras de Peter autour du cou.

-Bravo ! Et donc ?

-On est le 25 ! compléta Olivia, enthousiaste.

-Exact ! Alors qu'est qu'on fait ?

-On ouvre les cadeaux ! cria Sixtine, qui avait visiblement régressé à l'âge de six ans.

Tout le monde convergea vers le sapin qui avait été dépouillé de ses décorations magiques en catastrophe pour être re-décoré d'artifices moldus.

Les invités se dirigèrent vers l'entrée où ils avaient posé leurs sacs afin de récupérer les cadeaux prévus à l'intention des trois Serdaigles.

Sixtine avait soigneusement installé huit piles de cadeau, chacune sur une paire de chaussons, une pour chaque adolescent. Les cadeaux des invités s'ajoutèrent aux piles déjà hautes et Sacha alla ouvrir aux deux dobermans qui revenaient de leur petite promenade dans le parc du manoir.

Jupiter et Junkie firent le tour des invités, léchant une oreille ici et croquant un doigt là, puis ils allèrent se coucher devant la cheminée où Liam leur avait posé une pâtée alléchante.

Kurt et Blaine avaient fait un cadeau commun pour les trois Serdaigles, à savoir trois tickets pour leur concours régional de chant qui aurait lieu l'été suivant Teresa avait offert une peluche de dragon à Sacha, un planeur miniature à Liam et un livre sur le maquillage à Sixtine, tandis qu'Olivia avait confectionné un magnifique gâteau qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une miniature des trois Serdaigles.

Romain présenta cérémonieusement à Sacha de splendides gants en cuir blanc, et un bouquet de fleurs blanches à Sixtine – pour la remercier de l'avoir invité. A Liam, il offrit une boîte de toffees enrobés de chocolat.

Charlie, lui, donna à Sixtine la cassette vidéo des Demoiselles de Rochefort, un film qui venait à peine de sortir, puis tendit à Sacha « Milles & Unes Coiffures pour cheveux longs » et à Liam, « Les zones les plus sensibles du corps masculin ». Le jeune homme fit un clin d'œil entendu à Charlie.

Sacha, Sixtine et Liam offrirent une compilation de chansons de leur sélection à Kurt et Blaine. Sacha et Liam offrirent à Teresa une réduction de la ville de Londres – Teresa aimait beaucoup le modélisme et les maquettes – et à Olivia un tablier, des gants de cuisine, une toque et « Les plus grands desserts Français ».

Après cela, Romain reçut, de la part de Sacha, une eau de toilette (« C'est pas que tu pues, non, non, j'avais juste pas d'idées ! »), et Charlie eut une chemise bleu outremer dont les boutons de manchette étaient de petits aigles.

Une fois que les cadeaux des invités furent déballés, les jeunes gens mangèrent le gâteau fait par Olivia, puis invités commencèrent à partir, assurant à Sixtine qu'ils avaient passé une superbe soirée et qu'ils seraient prudents en rentrant.

Dès que la porte se fut fermée derrière Teresa, Poka réapparut et commença aussitôt à ranger le salon. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et les Smashin'Mushrooms s'assirent alors en cercle autour du sapin et dévisagèrent leurs piles de cadeaux.

-Qui commence ? demanda James d'une voix un peu tendue.

-Moi ! répondit immédiatement Sirius.

Il attrapa le paquet en haut de sa pile, étiqueté « Sixtine » et l'ouvrit : il s'agissait d'une panoplie complète du parfait supporter de Serdaigle. Sirius rit pendant cinq bonnes minutes puis enfila le bonnet bleu et bronze avant de continuer à déballer ses paquets. De Liam, il reçut un pistolet farceur qui projetait de la poudre noire et permettait ainsi de s'enfuir à la manière d'une pieuvre qui aveugle ses ennemis ; de Lily, il eut un livre intitulé « Passez votre permit moto » de Peter, une laisse et un collier – « Excellent Pete, excellent ! » s'exclama James en se roulant de rire par terre – de Sacha, un porte-voix (« Pour les matches de Quidditch ! »), de James une bannière aux couleurs de Gryffondor (« ça ira dans ma chambre avec un maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle », ricana le jeune Black) et finalement, de Remus, il eut un livre sur les échecs.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Sacha, qui eut, en vrac, plusieurs bijoux en or avec un bandeau et une mini-jupe (« C'est pour te déguiser en fille toute nue ! »), de nouvelles lunettes d'aviateur plus légères que les anciennes, un chaudron incroyablement résistant, d'après la notice, un livre intitulé « Entraînez votre équipe vers la victoire », des protections de Quidditch, un jeu de poker sorcier, et, finalement, une lettre.

« _Cher miss O'Dwyer _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez passé avec succès votre examen de conduite de véhicule à deux-roues motorisé et que, par conséquent, nous vous faisons parvenir votre permit ci-joint. Vous trouverez plus bas le détail de vos points. _

_Cordialement, _

_Susan Pevensie, _

_Auto-Moto-Ecole, Malahide. »_

-Attends, fut la première réaction de Sacha. Tu veux dire que j'ai mon permit ? Je vais pouvoir conduire ma moto ?

-Ouais ! s'exclama Liam, ravi de sa surprise.

Sacha en resta hystérique toute la soirée.

Ce fut ensuite Remus qui ouvrit ses cadeaux : il eut une lourde cape en velours noir, avec une capuche et de splendides attaches en argent, brodée de « R.J.L. » en fils d'argent, un nouvel échiquier sorcier, un livre regroupant les 200 plus grandes énigmes du monde, une écharpe et des gants tricotés à la main par Lily, d'une agréable mais guère originale couleur carmin un gros nœud rose, qui conduit les Maraudeurs à se rouler par terre de rire et qui laissa les Serdaigles poliment perplexes – Lily se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel de la part Sirius, car un cadeau d'une telle subtilité ne pouvait venir que de lui, il reçut « Pécho la sorcière quand on est timide », et finalement, une splendide plume rouge et or.

-Merci, tout le monde, sourit le loup-garou cramoisi – sans doute à cause du livre sur les plans dragues.

-De rien ! C'est Liam qui a choisi la cape, elle te plait ? demanda Sacha, radieuse.

-Enormément, répliqua Remus en couvant du regard le vêtement le plus luxueux qu'il n'ait jamais vu depuis longtemps – qui soit à lui, entendons-nous.

Liam attrapa le premier paquet de sa pile : c'était une panoplie complète de chaînes et autres menottes («C'est une panoplie d'esclave, mon Liam ! » s'exclama Sixtine), une nouvelle veste de moto, un calendrier des Dieux du Stade, un livre sur l'Equipe de Quidditch d'Irlande et un magnifique télescope ultra-perfectionné qui le fit bondir de joie au plafond.

-J'vous avais dit que c'était une bonne idée ! s'exclama Sirius à l'intention de Peter et Remus, ses acolytes pour ce cadeau.

Liam bondit vers eux et les embrassa avec effusion.

Peter fut le suivant à découvrir ses présents : il avait une carte prépayée d'une valeur de vingt-cinq Gallions chez Honeyducke (cela le ravit au plus haut point), un casque orné de deux petites ailettes (« C'est un casque d'Astérix, Peter ! »), des macarons de chez Ladurée, un livre de recettes Moldues, des partitions de guitare et une guitare elle-même (« Parce que ton ancienne était vraiment horriblement accordée, celle-là est magique, elle reste accordée ! »)

Sixtine fut aux anges en ouvrant son premier paquet : c'était une montre astronomique gravée de petites runes sur tout le tour (« Je l'ai trouvée chez un brocanteur, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser ! » déclara un Liam visiblement ravi) elle reçut aussi un médaillon gravé aux initiales de « S.S.L. » sur une face et de « S.M. » sur l'autre à l'intérieur, Sacha avait mis une photographie magique des trois Serdaigles souriant à l'objectif avec des têtes stupides. De Lily, elle reçut un bonnet en laine bleue avec un pompon bronze Remus lui avait offert un exemplaire du livre le plus avancé sur les potions qu'il ait pu trouver, Sirius lui avait offert une camisole de force (ce qui lui valut un coup de point sur l'épaule), et James, avec Peter, lui donnèrent une très jolie boule de cristal divinatoire.

A cet instant, ne restaient à ouvrir leurs paquets que James et Lily. La jeune fille insista pour que James commence, les joues un peu roses James finit par céder et ouvrit la plus petite boîte qu'il put trouver. Il s'agissait d'une très jolie chevalière en acier, incrustée d'une pierre verte, et gravée à l'intérieur de sa date de naissance. Il leva les yeux vers Lily qui fixait ses doigts, les joues brulantes.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Tous les autres adolescents feignaient de regarder distraitement ailleurs pendant que Lily marmonnait en haussant les épaules. James la regarda d'un air attendrit, enfila la chevalière à son index puis ouvrit ses autres cadeaux : un Vif d'Or, un sabre laser et d'une cape de Jedi, des gants d'Attrapeur, un fer à lisser (« Pour voir si on peut faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux ! » expliqua Liam), une peluche de renne et un harnais à clochette.

-Vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je porte ça ! s'exclama James en secouant le harnais qui émit un son cristallin, augmentant encore le rire de Remus, Sirius et Peter, les deux premier congratulant ce dernier en lui donnant des tapes amicales dans le dos.

Finalement Lily put ouvrir ses cadeaux elle eut un miroir magique à accrocher dans sa chambre, un globe terrestre magique, des accessoires de coiffure, une jolie pochette en cuir incrustée de métal pour ranger sa baguette magique, qui pouvait s'accrocher à l'intérieur des vêtements des menottes, qui la firent devenir rouge cramoisie – James lança un regard mauvais à son meilleurs ami – un livre de patrons de couture et tricot, et finalement, dans une toute petite boîte, un pendentif de cœur.

Lily leva les yeux sur James, qui regardait ailleurs, l'air gêné, les joues roses, et lui trouva un air absolument adorable. Alors elle se rapprocha un peu de l'Attrapeur et le regarda dans les yeux. Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge – les six autres adolescents détournèrent subtilement les yeux pour contempler le salon – et dit :

-Lily Evans… ton père est fleuriste, ta mère est cadre supérieure, ta sœur est insupportable, ton dessert préféré est la glace à la framboise l'été et le mi-cuit au chocolat l'hiver, ta tenue préférée le dimanche est un vieux pull à ton père, ton shampooing est au chocolat, tes yeux sont magnifique et je suis amoureux de toi. Est-ce que tu veux… - James prit une inspiration – zketuveusortirvecmoi ?

-Oui, répondit Lily.

Elle resta plantée là pendant une poignée de secondes, et puis James la prit dans ses bras et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air légèrement effrayée, mais il passa tout de même sa langue très doucement sur la lèvre inférieure de Lily, qui ouvrit alors un peu la bouche. James sentit la langue timide de la jeune fille venir effleurer ses lèvres, maladroite, et sourit dans leur baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant une ou deux minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un applaudisse.

Sacha, montée sur la table, tapait des mains, accompagnée par Sirius qui effectuait une danse de la victoire en courant autour de la jeune fille – sur la table. Bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et la table se renversa bientôt, projetant le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle pêle-mêle sur le sol, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes.

Lily et James profitèrent de la diversion pour s'embrasser à nouveau, tandis que Sixtine les couvait d'un regard brillant, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.


	19. Où y'a du rififfi chez les O'Dwyer

Les parents de Sixtine ne tardèrent pas à rentrer, et les huit adolescents, absolument ravis de leurs cadeaux et de leur soirée en général – Lily et James en particulier, comme on peut le deviner – filèrent tous vers le grenier pour une dernière nuit tous ensembles avant longtemps.

-Vous savez, hoqueta Sacha vers trois heures trente du matin, vous allez me manquer chez nos vieux. J'aurais presque préféré qu'ils nous laissent au Venezuela, poursuivit-elle. Vous savez, avec Liam on est nés là-bas, et notre tante nous a élevée comme elle a pu.

-On avait des chiens là-bas, se souvint Liam. On a toujours eu des chiens – des gros chiens, pour se protéger – et maintenant, Tante Pillàr s'est mariée avec un type riche et ils ont un refuge animalier sur le bord de la mer…

-Je sais que les vacances d'été c'est dans mille ans, mais… franchement j'vous aime vraiment très très beaucoup, poursuivit Sacha, louchant légèrement, alors vous voudriez pas venir à là-bas avec nous en juillet ? C'est très très marrant, assura la Batteuse. Il fait beau, il fait chaud, et l'eau est transparente, et on peut faire des fêtes du tonnerre à cause que y'a pas de législation sur l'alcool là-bas, ni sur le cannabis…

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, Lily blottie sur le torse de son Potter à lunettes.

-Combien de temps ? demanda prudemment Sirius.

-Oh ch'ais pas ! s'exclama joyeusement Sacha, qui, comme les autres, était probablement saoûle – elle tenait une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu depuis plus de trois heures, et le niveau de la bouteille descendait régulièrement mais elle se re-remplissait comme de par enchantement, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Un mois, trois semaines, deux, huit, comme vous voulez ! De toutes façons avec Li' on y est au moins jusqu'à la mi-août.

La Batteuse prit une grande rasade de whisky et dodelina un peu de la tête. Son maquillage avait été enlevé par les elfes de maison, et Dieu merci, car elle aurait été bien incapable de s'en débarrasser elle-même.

-On verra, dit Sixtine d'un ton catégorique en se mettant à genoux pour attraper la bouteille de Sacha (la Serdaigle la leva le plus haut possible avant d'admettre qu'effectivement, il était possible qu'elle ait trop bu). Là, il est presque quatre heures du matin et je vous rappelle, Sacha et Liam, que votre mère vous attend pour quinze heures aujourd'hui… et que vos valises ne sont pas prêtes du tout.

Si ce fait n'eut pas l'air de paniquer Sacha du tout, Liam, lui, eut l'air beaucoup plus concerné.

-Allez Sacha, au dodo maintenant, dit-il doucement mais avec fermeté.

Il enleva la robe de sa sœur et la glissa dans son futon. Son chien vint se rouler à ses pieds et la jeune fille s'endormit presque aussitôt. La plupart des adolescents suivirent la jeune fille dans les bras de Morphée – bien que Morphée ai des lunettes pour certaines…

-DEBOUT ! hurla une voix bien connue de tous à treize heures.

-, gémit Sirius.

La jeune fille avait déjà enfilé son attirail spécial confusion-des-parents, son chignon – elle ne pouvait raccourcir magiquement ses cheveux – ses lunettes et son maquillage habituel. En fait, elle avait l'air en pleine forme, si ce n'était les grands cernes sous ses jolis yeux gris – ils n'avaient pas tellement dormi, en une semaine passée ensemble, trop occupés à rire, glousser, imaginer des scénarios d'amour ou encore veiller une possédée.

Toujours était-il que la Batteuse, indifférente aux quatre litres de Whisky Pur-Feu qu'elle avait ingurgité au petit matin, était debout avant tout le monde, à son habitude, et supervisait les deux elfes de Sixtine qui faisaient sa valise et celle de Liam.

Sacha traversa la pièce à grands pas et piqua son frère dans les côtes de son minuscule index.

-Debout, flemmard, dit-elle d'une voix goguenarde. Tu sais ce qui se passe aujourd'hui !

-Tagueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeule, répliqua le jeune homme, sortant sa tête de la couverture, le teint grisâtre. Attends… merde, ouais !

-Ce qui est marrant avec moi, ricana Sacha, c'est que je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Ce qui est marrant avec toi, poursuivit-elle en poussant légèrement son frère sur le nez, c'est que tu ne tiens pas la gueule de bois. Justice, conclut-elle avec un léger rictus.

Elle récupéra sa valise et passa une laisse à son chien avant de descendre les deux. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna et annonça :

-Au fait, les parents de Sixtine annoncent que si vous avez l'air d'avoir mal à la tête quand vous descendrez, leur courroux sera… douloureux. Il y a du Doliprane dans l'armoire à pharmacie…

Et puis la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs descendit lourdement les escaliers. Dès que ses pas furent hors de portée d'oreille, la voix éraillée de Sixtine sortit du tas de couvertures sur le lit :

-A quiconque qui se demande pourquoi elle est aussi désagréable, c'est à cause de ses parents, alors ne la cherchez pas, vous allez vous faire cogner – et fort en plus !

Un concert de grognement lui répondit.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, les sept adolescents restants finirent par descendre avec un air frai et dispos plutôt convaincant. Ils mangèrent tous en compagnie de Mr et Mrs Valencourt qui avaient l'air de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Lila et Valériane gazouillaient tranquillement dans leurs chaises hautes, indifférentes ; les deux dobermans des jumeaux faisaient profil bas sous la longue table et personne ne parlait.

Après le repas peu joyeux, Liam et Sacha firent leurs adieux à tous, avec l'air de ceux qui sont condamnés à mort ; après quoi ils disparurent dans la cheminée, avec valises et chiens.

Ils réapparurent quelques instants plus tard dans le grand salon du manoir Irlandais, encore une fois ; le tapis persan était toujours là et les jumeaux s'appliquèrent à le couvrir de cendres avant de rejoindre discrètement leurs chambres mitoyennes.

Sacha posa sa valise, ôta la laisse de son chien et regarda la cage vide de Hettie, sa chouette ; l'animal était partit depuis une semaine porter une lettre à sa tante Pillàr au Venezuela.

Elle laissa son regard glisser sur sa chambre. Sacha l'aimait bien, cette chambre ; elle était spacieuse, bien que froide. Un lit en fer forgé était dans un coin, couvert d'une couette ivoire et de coussins vieux rose ; un grand tas de peluches encombrait son pied.

Entre les deux grandes fenêtres protégées par des rideaux blancs, la coiffeuse sur laquelle Sacha se parait tous les matins ; le dessus était vide et poussiéreux ; les tiroirs l'étaient aussi.

En face du lit, le bureau de la jeune fille était rangé également ; deux petits casiers de métal foncé étaient remplis de papier blanc et de parchemins ; celui du dessus était voué à recevoir le courrier. A part ces casiers, un pot à crayons et une radio, le dessus du bureau était vide, de même que la bibliothèque qui y était accolée, qui supportait un cadre montrant une Sacha aux cheveux ras brandissant un trophée de base-ball, entourée par son équipe, quelques livres moldus, deux classeurs minces et de vieux livres de contes.

La Batteuse soupira et reprit sa valise qu'elle posa sur sa commode blanche ; elle la déferait plus tard. Dans l'intervalle, la jeune fille se laissa aller sur son lit, se déchaussa et ôta ses lunettes. Aujourd'hui, le 25 décembre 1975, c'était Noël, mais c'était également l'anniversaire d'Ismaël, le petit frère des jumeaux, qui était mort deux ans auparavant, dans un accident de voiture, peu de temps avant son troisième anniversaire.

Les jumeaux n'avaient que treize ans quand le petit garçon était mort mais ils l'aimaient beaucoup, et ce n'était pas toujours facile de se rendre sur la tombe de l'enfant.

D'ailleurs, Sacha préférait toujours aller voir Ismaël seule. Aussi, la jeune fille remit ses chaussures, sa longue cape en velours noir, enfila ses gants en cuir et son bonnet en laine, remit la laisse de Junkie et sortit de sa chambre. Elle toqua à la porte de Liam qui lui ouvrit, pieds nus, chemise ouverte et cheveux décoiffés.

-Je vais au cimetière, déclara la jeune fille en tenant son chien. Tu veux que je sorte Jup' ?

-Ouais, s'il te plait, grogna son frère. Je vais essayer de récupérer un peu de sommeil, j'irais ce soir.

-Ok, répondit distraitement Sacha.

Elle siffla doucement à l'intention de Jupiter qui vint renifler sa main tendue pendant que la Serdaigle lui passait sa laisse.

Tenant fermement la laisse des deux chiens, la jeune fille descendit le monumental escalier de bois qui donnait dans le hall, carrelé de pierres noires et blanches. Elle sortit par la grande porte de bois qui cachait de redoutables mécanismes de fermeture, et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au jardin qui dormait sous près d'un mètre de neige par endroits.

Un petit chemin dégagé menait au portail de la propriété. Sacha referma le battant de fer forgé avec soin et prit le chemin à gauche.

Elle croisa quelques voisins qu'elle salua, et, au bout d'un moment, croisa un jeune homme qui tenait un cheval par la longe.

-Salut, Joey, dit Sacha en retenant fermement ses deux énormes chiens afin d'éviter qu'ils ne blessent le cheval, ou que le cheval ne balance son sabot ferré sur la truffe d'un de ses bien-aimés dobermans. Ça va ?

Joey était lad au ranch voisin.

-Très bien et toi ? Passé un bon réveillon ? demanda le jeune homme blond en empêchant le cheval qu'il ramenait au ranch de brouter la haie enneigée.

-Ça va, répondit maussadement Sacha en haussant les épaules. Et j'ai passé le réveillon en France, je viens juste de revenir… quoi de neuf ?

-Toujours pas promu, grimaça Joey. Je n'désespère pas, mais j'imagine que le patron a oublié de me proposer aux propriétaires pour leurs prochaines courses…

Sacha compatit quelques instants avec le lad puis ils se séparèrent, l'un vers le ranch, l'autre vers le cimetière.

Ledit était un endroit vraiment charmant. Il y avait des tombes terriblement anciennes, des monuments énormes, et, au centre, un mausolée qui appartenait à la famille du père des jumeaux, les O'Dwyer. Après avoir attaché Jupiter et Junkie à l'extérieur, la Serdaigle entra sans hésiter dans le bâtiment et, ignorant les grandes pierres qui contenaient les restes de ses aïeux, se dirigea vers le fond et tourna à droite dans la section des enfants.

Tout était en marbre blanc ; on avait essayé de rendre cette partie la moins sinistre possible. Sacha s'arrêta à la troisième tombe en partant de l'entrée. Les autres étaient encore vides, contrairement à celles d'en face.

La jeune fille baissa ses yeux sur la tombe de son petit frère, dont la plaque gravée en écriture cursive indiquait « Ismaël Marcus O'Dwyer ¤ 25 décembre 1970 – 27 octobre 1973 ». Dessous, il était écrit « Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer son enfant », encore dessous était gravé une petite étoile de David.

La pierre tombale en elle-même était gravée de petits dragons joufflus, de fées et d'animaux à l'air bienveillant. Une photo était posée dessus, montrant deux jeunes Sacha et Liam, tous les deux en tenue de Quidditch, leurs battes à la main, Ismaël sur les épaules de son frère, déjà grand et bien bâtit. Cette photo, se souvint Sacha, avait été prise durant l'été 1973, peu de temps avant la mort du bambin – qui souriait de toutes les minuscules dents qu'il avait.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Ismaël, chuchota Sacha.

Sacha n'amenait jamais de fleurs à son petit frère ; cependant, cette fois, elle sortit une petite plaque de bronze de son sac et la déposa sur la tombe blanche. Dessus, il était écrit : « A notre petit frère, qui aurait dû aller à Poudlard, dormir dans un dortoir de Serdaigle et jouer au Quidditch. » La phrase était accompagnée par un aigle gravé dans un coin et un balai volant dans son opposé. Après cela, Sacha disposa une petite bougie bleue aux côtés de la plaque et l'alluma. La jeune fille posa également un rouleau de parchemin à côté de la tombe, juste à côté de deux autres, qui avaient été déposés aux deux Noël précédents.

Une fois qu'elle eut déposé sa lettre, qui était sa façon personnelle de prouver aux morts qu'elle ne les oubliait pas, elle tourna le dos à la tombe de l'enfant en essuyant son œil droit avec un petit reniflement. Elle s'arrêta devant la tombe de sa grand-mère et s'inclina légèrement devant elle puis sortit du mausolée et détacha ses chiens.

Elle les libéra de leurs laisses quand elle eut quitté le cimetière. Elle mit son écharpe devant son nez alors que le vent se levait, amenant d'épais nuages gris foncé, puis enfonça ses mains gantées dans les poches de son épais chandail gris et informe. Les deux chiens galopaient un peu partout, ravis de se dégourdir les pattes ; Sacha, elle laissa son esprit dériver.

Elle avait énormément apprécié cette semaine avec les Gryffondors. James, un peu prétentieux mais incroyablement drôle, Sirius, aussi prompt que Sacha pour partir dans des délires sans queue ni tête ; Lily, splendide, mais également gentille et rieuse ; Peter, nettement plus agréable qu'il n'en avait l'air – et qui avait l'air d'apprécier énormément Teresa – et Remus.

Remus, qui avait plus de facettes qu'un œil d'abeille – Sacha se félicita elle-même de cette brillante comparaison. Sacha connaissait le Remus timide – le plus courant – mais aussi le Remus enjoué, le Remus blagueur, le Remus qui avait l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, mais elle avait aussi entrevu ce qui semblait être le « vrai » Remus. Ce matin-là, sur le toit du manoir Valencourt, elle s'était sentit à l'aise avec le Gryffondor, bien qu'elle n'aime pas spécialement les hommes depuis que Balthazar l'avait bernée de A à Z quand elle était sortie avec lui dans sa troisième année ; en fait, elle en était venue à tous les détester de tout son cœur. Sixtine lui avait dit qu'elle exagérait, que Balthazar n'avait fait que la tromper, que c'était certes exécrable mais qu'il ne fallait pas généraliser à tous les garçons.

-Je ne veux pas retomber amoureuse d'un garçon, dit-elle à voix haute.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? demanda une voix froide et traînante derrière elle.

Sacha fit volte-face tout en tirant sa baguette de sa manche. En moins de deux secondes, Junkie avait jeté l'homme qui avait parlé à terre et lui montrait ses crocs ; le résultat était effrayant. Jupiter, lui, tenait un bras du jeune homme dans sa gueule, prêt à le lui arracher.

En trois pas, Sacha fut sur le blond et lui pointait sa baguette dessus avant de le reconnaître.

-Lucius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans… - Sacha prit une expression fourbe – dans cet endroit plein de terribles et dégoûtants Moldus et Sangs-de-Bourbes ?

-Oh, tais-toi, ordonna le Grand Prince des Serpentard en attrapant la main tendue de Sacha. Alors c'est ça, vos chiens ?

-Non, ce sont évidemment des Runespoors, répliqua Sacha, pince-sans-rire.

-Très drôle, soupira Lucius en repoussant

Jupiter qui voulait lui lécher les oreilles.

J'étais sûr qu'il se passerait quelque chose de ce genre quand je rencontrerais enfin ces saletés de bestioles…

Sacha donna au Serpentard une petite tape sur la tête, indifférente au regard de chouette indignée que le noble Malfoy lui lança.

-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? redemanda Sacha au Serpentard.

-Je viens voir Liam pendant deux heures pendant que mon père et ma mère ne sont pas chez moi, répliqua Lucius.

-Tout s'explique, ricana Sacha en désignant le paquet que Malfoy tenait à la main.

Les deux adolescents revinrent vers le manoir de O'Dwyer, où la mère des jumeaux était manifestement rentrée.

-Sacha ! s'exclama Primavera dès que la jeune fille eu posé un pied dans le hall, Lucius derrière elle. Liam m'a dit que tu étais au cimetière, ça s'est…

Mais elle s'interrompit dès qu'elle nota le splendide jeune homme qui accompagnait Sacha.

-Mère, commença Sacha, je te présente…

-LUCIUS ! cria quelqu'un dans les escaliers.

Liam fonça droit sur le blond et l'écrasa littéralement contre lui. Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme ; à cet instant précis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux châtains et bouclés, qui avait les yeux d'un gris soutenu, qui était vêtu d'un complet noir et gris et qui portait un attaché-case à la main.

C'était Declan O'Dwyer, et lorsqu'il vit que son fils embrassait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds platine dans son hall, il sourit fièrement avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Eh bien, fils, on peut dire que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps pour nous présenter ta charmante compagne ! s'exclama l'homme avec une voix chaude plutôt agréable.

Lucius sentit Liam se tendre dans ses bras ; le Serdaigle serra doucement son petit ami dans ses bras puis se détacha de lui. Le temps de son coming-out était venu.

-Père, commença Liam avec une voix qu'il espérait mesurée, Lucius n'est pas une femme.

Mr O'Dwyer se figea et son attaché-case tomba par terre ; Mrs O'Dwyer poussa un couinement dans le dos de son fils.

-Je suis gay, compléta Liam.

Lui et son père se fixèrent dans le blanc de l'œil pendant une minute ; Mr O'Dwyer avait l'air tellement dégoûté qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Liam tremblait, et sans la présence de Lucius dans son dos, il aurait certainement craqué pour s'enfuir dans les escaliers.

Soudain, la voix de Sacha tinta dans les oreilles de Liam.

-Lucius, emmène Liam dans sa chambre.

Le blond attrapa son petit ami par le bras et commença à le faire monter les escaliers quand la voix furieuse de Mr O'Dwyer frappa les deux sorciers.

-Non, reste là ! ordonna-t-il, pâle comme un crâne. Tu as jeté la honte sur la famille, alors écoute ce que j'ai à te dire !

Liam avait les yeux brillants mais ne bougea pas. Lucius lui tenait l'épaule et Liam sentait qu'il tremblait également, mais sûrement de fureur, lui.

-Tu es anormal, cracha Mr O'Dwyer. Anormal et contre nature. Tu es répugnant… d'ailleurs, tu n'es même pas mon fils !

-COMMENT OSE-TU DIRE CA ? hurla soudain une Sacha visiblement hors d'elle, mais Lucius fut plus rapide qu'elle.

-SECTUSEMPRA ! cria le blond depuis les escaliers.

-LUCIUS, NON ! hurla Liam. Tu vas avoir des ennuis !

-J'ai déjà des ennuis, siffla Lucius, interrompant toutefois le sort ; Mr O'Dwyer était allongé par terre, une longue entaille pas très profonde en travers de la poitrine, entaille qui imbibait tout de même la chemise grise de sang.

-COMMENT OSE-TU DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES A MON FRERE ? hurlait toujours Sacha, qui avait l'air d'être folle de fureur. L'HOMOSEXUALITE N'A RIEN DE REPUGNANT OU ANORMAL ! TU N'AS JAMAIS RESSENTIT DE L'ATTIRANCE POUR UN HOMME, TOI ? JAMAIS ? BIEN SÛR, MONSIEUR EST INNOCENT ET PUR COMME LA NEIGE !

La jeune fille prit quelques inspirations avant de poursuivre, toujours en hurlant.

-DE TOUTES FACONS TU N'AS JAMAIS ETE NOTRE PERE, CA NE CHANGERA PAS GRAND-CHOSE POUR NOUS ! QUAND AS-TU ETE LA POUR NOUS RECONFORTER, POUR NOUS AIDER ? NON, MONSIEUR SE CONTENTE DE RAPPLIQUER HUIT ANS APRES NOTRE NAISSANCE : « Salut, je suis votre père, je viens vous récupérer de la famille qui vous a élevé et aimée ! »

Et la jeune fille gifla son père.

-ET TOI ! continua Sacha, qui semblait décidée à dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. QUELLE MERE ES-TU DONC POUR ABANDONNER TES ENFANTS NOUVEAU-NES A TA SŒUR QUI N'AVAIT PAS LES MOYENS DE NOUS ELEVER ET QUI A POURTANT FAIT LE MIEUX QU'ELLE A PU POUR NOUS NOURRIR, NOUS EDUQUER ET NOUS PROTEGER DE LA RUE ?

Mrs O'Dwyer avait l'air purement pétrifiée.

Elle semblait incapable de bouger, de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit impliquant un mouvement.

Sacha souffla par le nez et monta les escaliers, embarquant un Lucius mi-despéré, mi-furieux et un Liam tout tremblant.

-Je ne resterais pas une seule minute de plus dans cette maison, déclara Lucius d'un ton glacial.

-Moi non plus, répliqua aussitôt Sacha, et de toutes façons, je pense que les parents refuseront de nous laisser rester. Par contre, Lucius, je pense que tu vas avoir des problèmes avec les Moldus pour ce que tu as fait à mon père, mais je te remercie quand même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça, déclara Lucius avec un sourire cruel.

Sacha haussa les épaules et se pencha sur son frère pendant que Lucius quittait la pièce.

-Liam, souffla la jeune fille.

Son frère leva des yeux brillants de larmes sur elle et ouvrit la bouche.

-Non Liam, tu n'es pas dégoûtant, ni contre-nature, ni anormal, dit aussitôt Sacha. C'est juste cet homme qui est incroyablement stupide. Toi, tu es le meilleur frère du monde entier, je t'aime et tu aussi normal que moi ou que n'importe quel humain sur cette planète.

Liam referma sa bouche et vint sangloter contre sa sœur qui lui caressa l'arrière de la tête.

Lucius revint bientôt dans la chambre.

-J'ai recollé ton père comme j'ai pu, et j'ai lancé un sortilège d'amnésie sur les deux pour leur faire oublier que j'ai lancé un sort, déclara-t-il. Vous avez un endroit où aller ?

-Chez notre tante Lettie, acquiesça Sacha. Elle habite sur St Ann's Rd, à Southend-on-Sea, à l'Est de Londres.

Lucius haussa les sourcils avec mépris – l'Est de Londres n'était pas réputé pour sa richesse ou la noblesse de ses habitants.

-Tante Lettie est très gentille, déclara Sacha en foudroyant le Serpentard du regard, toujours caressant Liam derrière la tête.

Ledit la lâcha et s'essuya les yeux mais bientôt il pleurait sur le torse de Lucius.

-Prépare ta valise, marmonna Lucius à l'intention de Sacha, ses bras entourant Liam.

Sacha ouvrit sa valise et lança tous les

objets qui restaient dans sa chambre à l'intérieur. Elle demanda à Lucius de miniaturiser sa commode, son bureau, sa bibliothèque, son lit et sa coiffeuse pour les mettre également dans sa valise ; très bientôt, ils étaient debout au milieu d'une pièce vide. La chambre de Liam subit le même traitement et Lucius transplana bien très bientôt avec les deux valises, puis revint pour les chiens, et enfin fit voyager les jumeaux.

Ils quittaient le manoir O'Dwyer pour vingt ans.


	20. Où on passe en 1976 et que c'est la rent

Lettie O'Dwyer était affalée sur son canapé, en compagnie d'un grand homme très large d'épaules, lourdement tatoué, avec crête et blouson en cuir. En face d'elle, assise par terre, une jeune fille qui devait avoir dix-huit ans était blottie dans les bras d'un jeune homme plutôt petit mais très compact.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand et il paraissait encore rétrécit par les multiples oiseaux dans leurs diverses cages, et par les six chats dispersés dans la pièce principale, occupés à dormir, à regarder les oiseaux l'air de rien, à faire leur toilette ou leurs griffes sur les fauteuils.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

Lettie fronça les sourcils, vérifia que tous ses invités avaient l'air présentable, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, ce fut sa nièce et son neveu, valises à la main, chiens en laisse, et un très bel homme blond derrière eux qu'elle vit.

-Sacha ! Liam ! s'exclama Lettie O'Dwyer. Euh… bonjour, compléta la femme en posant ses yeux sur Lucius.

Le jeune aristocrate posa son regard clair sur la grande femme qu'était la tante de Sacha et Liam. Son lien familial avec Sacha était clairement exposé sur le visage des deux femmes, par leur haute taille, leur minceur extrême, l'épaisseur de leurs cheveux, leurs grand front un peu plat et leur nez pointus, et surtout la nuance très particulière de gris dans leurs yeux, jusqu'à la fumée suspecte qui flottait dans la pièce.

-Nous sommes à la porte, Tatie, exposa Liam. En fait, on s'est jeté nous-même dehors, mais j'imagine que si ton frère avait été conscient, il l'aurait fait lui-même.

-Il était inconscient ? demanda Lettie d'un air poli.

-Oui, je l'ai un peu maltraité, sourit Lucius avec un rictus.

-Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui le fait ! s'exclama femme avec un grand sourire. J'te fais un câlin pour l'occasion !

Et avant que Lucius n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la tante Moldue étreint le Sang-Pur. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Lucius la repoussa tellement violemment, inconsciemment aidé par sa magie, que Lettie vola à travers la pièce et heurta le coin de la table dans un crac sinistre.

Lucius sortit de l'appartement en courant et claqua la porte derrière lui. Liam la rouvrit aussitôt et s'élança à la poursuite de son amant dans les escaliers.

-Désolée, expliqua Sacha avec détachement. Lucius est haptophobe, surtout avec les gens qu'ils n'a jamais vu et les femmes.

-Haptophobe ?

-Il a la phobie du toucher, détailla la Batteuse.

Cette excuse était plus correcte que « Désolée, Lucius vient d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers ultra-racistes et conservateurs qui considèrent les Moldus comme des déchets d'ailleurs, il ne comprend toujours pas comment il a réussi à aimer Liam. Ah, et il va sûrement prendre deux douches par jours pendant une semaine maintenant que Lettie l'a touché ! ».

Sacha posa enfin sa valise, referma la porte, fit assoir ses deux chiens qui observaient les chats et les oiseaux avec un air un peu trop intéressé, puis traversa la pièce jusqu'à sa tante toujours couchée au pied de sa table. La femme commençait déjà à rouvrir les yeux, et Sacha palpa un instant l'endroit où la table avait heurté la tête de sa tante, et, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de la gravité intérieure du choc, à l'extérieur, au moins, ça ne saignait pas.

-Alors Tatie ? demanda Sacha d'un air concerné. On peut s'installer chez toi ?

-Mh ? Ah, oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Lettie. Tu sais où t'installer, dans la chambre du fond !

-Vui !

Et Sacha reprit sa valise et celle de son frère – qui devait faire des trucs pas spécialement nettes avec Lucius pour mettre autant de temps à remonter – et se dirigea vers le couloir.

La chambre du fond était une pièce de dimensions restreintes, dans laquelle on avait disposé deux lits jumeaux en métal blanc, dont les couvre-lits étaient rouges. Il y avait une armoire avec des portes-miroir, encastrée dans le mur, deux tables de chevet avec des lampes, et rien d'autre.

Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le tout, car personne n'avait dormit dans cette chambre depuis deux ans et demi – depuis qu'Ismaël était mort, en fait. Sacha soupira puis posa sa valise sur le lit sous la fenêtre et commença à ranger ses affaires.

Lorsqu'elle eut disposé les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait emporté dans l'armoire, et prit les livres dont elle allait avoir besoin pour faire ses devoirs sous le bras, avec encre, plumes et parchemins coincés dans ses petites mains – avec quelques difficultés – Liam passa enfin la porte de la petite chambre.

Il avait les yeux brillants et un petit sourire très satisfait sur le visage.

-Toi, tu as encore fait le coup Ne-me-quitte-pas-mon-amour-tu-comptes-bien-trop-pour-moi-sob-sob-oh-oui-prends-moi-contre-ce-mur ! analysa Sacha quand elle vit la tête de son frère.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils derrière ses lunettes mais n'en dit pas plus.

-Je vais faire mes devoirs à la cuisine, déclara Sacha. Et j'ai pris rendez-vous chez l'opticien du Chemin de Traverse, aussi, je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard avec mes lunettes, j'ai l'air d'un rat de bibliothèque, c'est horrible.

-Quand ça ? demanda distraitement Liam en ôtant les clips de sa valise pour ranger ses vêtements.

-Après demain ! répondit Sacha en passant la porte.

Elle traversa tout l'appartement pour atteindre la cuisine, vérifiant au passage si sa tante allait bien. L'unique fenêtre de la cuisine donnait sur la mer grise et froide. Le seul avantage du petit appartement de la tante de Sacha était sa vue, du fait qu'il dominait les environs, se trouvant au septième étage d'une barre grise.

La jeune Serdaigle posa ses devoirs sur la table et s'y attella.

Cinq jours passèrent doucement. 1976 arriva, avec de nouvelles résolutions pour certains, et aucunes pour d'autre – devinez qui donc.

-Je suis beaucoup trop parfaite pour avoir envie de changer, déclara Sacha en enfilant son blouson kaki.

Nous étions le deux janvier, à présent, et il était dix heures du matin. Il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard, et on pouvait dire que les jumeaux en étaient plutôt heureux, même si ils étaient tristes de laisser leurs chiens derrière eux.

Liam hissa sa valise dans le coffre de la vieille voiture fleurie de leur tante et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur qui s'indigna à grand cris.

La tante Lettie dévala les escaliers en courant et glissa avec style sur le verglas jusqu'à sa voiture. Sacha, qui avait fini de couiner, claqua le coffre et monta dans la voiture en prenant la cage d'Hettie qui était enfin revenue du Venezuela.

Liam monta à côté d'elle et Lettie mit le contact. Après avoir fait quelques difficultés, le moteur s'alluma, puis la voiture geint un peu à cause du verglas, mais finit tout de même par atteindre la route principale.

Décidément, Sacha aimait beaucoup sa tante, et elle lui ressemblait également énormément. Alors, lorsqu'elle la vit conduire encore une fois, Sacha se dit que quand elle aurait son permit voiture, elle conduirait comme sa chère tante.

Ladite chère tante conduisait dangereusement. Elle dépassait les limitations de vitesse d'au moins trente kilomètres heures et utilisait ses clignotants et ses feux une fois sur quatre - le fait que Lettie ne se fit pas flasher de toute l'autoroute qui menait à Londres tenait sûrement des volontés des forces supérieures de ce monde.

Tante Lettie fut obligée de ralentir dans Londres, et il était onze heures moins le quart quand ils arrivèrent à King's Cross.

-Sacha… commença la tante Lettie.

-Mmmmoui ? répliqua Sacha en arrêtant de s'étirer le cou – elle essayer d'apercevoir quelqu'un de sa connaissance.

Lettie était un peu rosée sur les pommettes.

-Euh… est-ce que je pourrais venir avec vous… tu sais… sur le quai ?

Sacha et Liam dévisagèrent leur tante avec des yeux ronds.

-Ah… euh… ouais, OK ! s'exclama Liam, surprit.

Les parents des jumeaux n'avaient jamais manifesté l'envie d'aller sur le quai 9 ¾.

Les trois Irlandais attinrent très bientôt la barrière entre les quais 9 et 10 et les jumeaux décrivirent le processus de la traversée à leur tante qui avait l'air tout excité.

Ils s'appuyèrent tous les trois nonchalamment sur le mur d'apparence solide et passèrent soudain à travers, emmenant valises, cages et chiens venus dire au revoir.

Liam, le plus grand, se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour localiser Sixtine. La française était au bout du convoi, avec sa mère qui avait la main sur une grande poussette.

Sacha, Liam et leur tante Lettie se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux deux françaises Sixtine était ravie de les revoir mais Mrs Valencourt semblait toujours morne. Elle fit tout de même un petit sourire fade quand on lui présenta Lettie qui regardait de partout d'un air ravi.

-Tatie, appela Sacha. On monte nos valises et Hettie, on redescend après !

-Ok ! répliqua la jeune femme qui regardait toujours de partout.

Sixtine guida les jumeaux jusqu'au compartiment qu'elle avait sélectionné pour eux trois en écoutant les jumeaux lui raconter comment Lucius avait fait taire leur père. Lorsque Sacha décrivit le sort utilisé par le Serpentard, Sixtine s'écroula de rire contre une porte vitrée ouvrant sur un compartiment plein de septièmes années de Serpentard, dont Lucius.

Sixtine lui fit un clin d'œil et leva son pouce pendant que l'aristocrate avait l'air pétrifié, puis elle continua son chemin avec les jumeaux à la remorque, toujours riant à des moments plus ou moins aléatoires.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au compartiment investit par Sixtine. La valise de la jeune fille était coincée dans le filet, et sa chouette dormait tranquillement dans sa grande cage.

-T'as vu les Gryffondors de l'Enfer ? demanda Sacha d'un ton badin.

-Non, mais j'imagine qu'ils vont être en retard, comme d'habitude !

-Remus n'est pas souvent en retard, répliqua la Batteuse.

-Petit Remus tout mignon ! roucoula Sixtine avec un regard en coin à Sacha qui fronça le nez et tira la langue.

-Notre tante nous attend sur le quai ! déclama doctement la Batteuse.

Et elle ressortit du compartiment en crochetant ses deux camarades par le col.

Les trois Serdaigles restèrent à converser avec Mrs Valencourt et la tante des jumeaux jusqu'à ce que le train commence à siffler et à fumer encore plus il n'y avait toujours pas l'ombre d'un Maraudeur.

Vaguement inquiets, les Smashin'Mushrooms montèrent dans leur wagon mais restèrent à la fenêtre, secouant la main à l'adresse de leur famille. Jupiter et Junkie sautaient en pleurant pour atteindre leurs maîtres les portes des compartiments commençaient à se fermer, quand enfin les Potter passèrent la barrière en courant, directement suivis par Sirius, puis Remus et Peter, et enfin Lily vola littéralement à travers la barrière et fonça vers le train comme si sa vie en dépendait Dieu merci, ils n'avaient pas leurs énormes malles mais seulement les valises qu'ils utilisaient pour rentrer en cours d'année. Les parents des retardataires eurent juste le temps d'embrasser leurs enfants avant que le train ne démarre.

Bientôt Sixtine et Liam durent partir pour patrouiller dans les couloirs et Sacha se retrouva seule. Elle lisait tranquillement le livre sur le Quidditch qu'elle avait reçu à Noël quand la porte s'ouvrit sur ses camarades de dortoir, Judith et Cléo.

Les trois jeunes filles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de tornade entre soudain dans le compartiment resté ouvert.

-Enfin nous trouvons votre compartiment ! s'exclama James.

-On cherche partout depuis une heure au moins ! renchérit Sirius. On a cru que vous ne nous aimiez plus et que…

-Tais-toi une seconde, Sirius, ordonna Alice en s'asseyant à côté de Judith qui regardait les cinq Gryffondors d'un air interdit – James, Sirius, Peter, Alice Lidell et Franck Longdubat.

Il s'avéra rapidement que le compartiment était trop petit pour contenir autant de personnes. Judith et Cléo partirent rejoindre leurs amis (Nagada Naah, Nickolas Bravda, Saphir Nobody et d'autres personnes sympathiques du même type).

Les cinq Gryffondors s'installèrent, serrés les uns contre les autres Sacha étendit ses pieds sur Peter et entreprit de se renseigner sur la fin des vacances de ses camarades.

Les préfets de Serdaigle et deux de Gryffondor revinrent à treize heures, affamés le chariot était déjà passé et les adolescents dans le compartiment s'entassèrent encore plus pour permettre aux braves qui se battaient sans relâche contre les esprits malins et maléfiques qui semaient le trouble et le chaos dans le train de s'assoir.

-Je déteste être préfet, marmonna Liam en déchirant l'emballage d'un Fondant du Chaudron avec ressentiment. En France, ils font sans et c'est très bien quand même.

-En France, nous avons des surveillants, répliqua Sixtine en attrapant une friandise au hasard. Les élèves ne sont pas livrés à eux-mêmes.

-C'est vraiment super, railla Sacha depuis les genoux de son frère.

L'après-midi passa en jeux et en blagues douteuses. Liam s'éclipsa deux heures quand il vit Lucius Malfoy passer devant la porte du compartiment, et puis le Poudlard Express fini par arriver sur le quai de la gare d'un Pré-au-Lard couvert de neige.

Le groupe de Gryffondors et de Serdaigle se séparent pour faire les pitres à leurs tables respectives puis montèrent dans leurs tours sans attendre.

-Un jour, j'apparaîtrais dans cette cheminée et je ferais peur à tout le monde, déclara soudain Sacha en désignant vaguement la cheminée des Serdaigles.

-Certes, très chère. Maintenant, dodo, répliqua Sixtine.

Les Serdaigles procédèrent à leurs ablutions et dormirent.

Le lundi, Sacha se leva à quatre heures douze – elle se plait à regarder l'heure et à la noter sur un petit carnet, c'est une de ses habitudes de névrosée – et alla se poster à la fenêtre du dortoir après avoir enfilé un jogging épais, de grosses chaussettes et un vieux pull épais d'au moins quatre centimètres.

La température était frisquette et Sacha regarda son souffle former de la bué sur la fenêtre. Elle attrapa le pot à eau et but directement – de toutes façons, elle n'avait pas la peste.

A l'extérieur, la lune était pleine et les étoiles piquetaient le ciel clair et dégagé. Le parc était couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige immaculée, et Sacha décida soudain de se promener un peu dans le parc – et puis soudain, elle entendit un long hurlement plutôt horrible et l'envie lui passa soudain.

Sacha traversa son dortoir jusqu'à la porte, prenant sa paire de chaussure la plus défoncée au passage, quand un murmure interrompis son chemin.

-Sacha, c'était quoi ? demanda la voix faible de Nagada.

-Aucune idée, mais ça avait l'air pas très sympa.

-Tu fais gaffe hein ? demanda la jeune hiérosolymitaine (1).

-T'inquiète, je vais au septième, répondit doucement Sacha.

Après réflexion, elle prit aussi sa veste d'aviateur et un paquet de tabac.

-Tu m'en garde une ? demanda Nagada en se retournant.

-Ok, murmura Sacha en souriant.

Sacha sortit du dortoir et se dirigea non pas vers le septième étage, comme elle l'avait prévu, mais plutôt vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle rasait silencieusement les murs, ses chaussures défoncés – des Converses qui avaient été blanches un jour lointain – parfaitement silencieuse.

Elle entendit vaguement Peeves caqueter dans un couloir parallèle et évita de tenter le sort et se jeta dans un recoin à la vue du Moine Gras qui se fredonnait un air. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à la tour d'Astronomie, elle monta les marches en courant et fini par déboucher dans l'air frai de la nuit. Elle passa ses jambes au-dessus du muret qui entourait la tour et observa la vue incroyable dont elle jouissait depuis son perchoir.

Elle alluma une cigarette qu'elle savoura distraitement avant de se morigéner – elle fumait beaucoup trop ces temps-cis, ce n'étais pas raisonnable – et puis elle décida après tout qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle emmerdait le cancer du poumon, et puis d'ailleurs, elle n'était presque pas essoufflée alors qu'elle avait monté les escaliers en courant.

Elle fuma trois autres cigarettes quand, soudain, le hurlement revint.

Sacha sentit ses cheveux et tous ses poils se dresser et elle reposa ses pieds derrière le muret, sur lequel elle s'accouda tout de même, cherchant à repérer l'origine du cri. Sa cigarette se consumait entre ses doigts mais toute son attention était concentrée sur le parc. Soudain, un mouvement attira son regard à la lisière de la forêt Interdite. Un immense chien noir avait été littéralement expulsé de la masse d'arbres par quelque chose qui apparaissait être un chien encore plus gros que le noir. Le plus gros chien des deux semblait être tout à fait disposé à attaquer le noir, qui se releva cependant et se jeta à la gorge de son vis-à-vis. Sur ces entrefaites, un cerf surgit à son tour de la forêt pour apporter de l'aide au chien noir en contrôlant ce qui, tout bien réfléchit, aux yeux de Sacha, semblait être un loup particulièrement gros et couleur crème.

Le hurlement à en glacer le sang s'éleva de nouveau et il apparut clairement que c'était l'énorme loup beige qui le poussait.

Cependant, le sang de Sacha fut glacé par une toute autre chose : dans les escaliers, on entendait distinctement des pas.

Sacha paniqua pendant quelques secondes puis décida de se lancer un sortilège de Désillusion. La désagréable sensation glaciale qui coulait sur sa nuque disparut juste à l'instant où Rusard passa la porte en soufflant comme un buffle.

Se bénissant elle-même, avec tout son amour, d'avoir pensé au sortilège de Désillusion, Sacha regarda Rusard avec satisfaction jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende compte qu'elle avait simplement abandonné son paquet de tabac, ses filtres et ses papiers à côté de son briquet gravé à ses initiales, sur le muret.

Se maudissant environs mille fois par secondes, Sacha se résolut à laisser ses précieuses – car difficilement trouvables dans les environs de Poudlard – possessions tomber dans les mains sales du concierge qui récupérait justement le briquet en argent gravé d'un splendide _S.M.A. O'D. C. _(pour Sacha Myriam Adrès O'Dwyer Cortès). Sacha retint sa respiration alors que le concierge actionnait le briquet. Il en sortit une flamme impressionnante qui devait faire une dizaine de centimètres.

Maintenant, ça lui revenait : elle avait joué avec la molette qui ajustait la taille de la flamme.

Rusard lâcha le briquet qui rebondit sur le muret et tomba dans le parc. Le concierge lâcha un juron plutôt laid qui n'égalait pas ceux de Liam et récupéra le tabac de Sacha qui poussa un juron contrarié dans sa tête – qui était bien plus laid que celui du concierge.

Rusard jeta un regard suspicieux autour de lui et partit dans les escaliers. Nagada n'aurait pas sa cigarette et Sacha allait devoir demander à sa tante de lui envoyer des cigarettes, du tabac et des filtres d'ici peu de temps.

Sacha jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le muret : les trois animaux combattants avaient disparu et le hurlement ne se fit pas réentendre. La lune commençait clairement à disparaître et Sacha décida d'aller récupérer son briquet avant de se rappeler qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle pouvait utiliser un sortilège d'attraction au lieu de descendre dans le parc où traînaient un énorme chien, une sorte de loup beige et un cerf plutôt étrange.

La Serdaigle marmonna un sortilège d'Attraction et le briquet remonta jusqu'à elle en quelques secondes. Plutôt satisfaite de son idée, elle se rendit compte en fouillant dans sa poche qu'elle n'avait plus que trois cigarettes pré-roulées dans son étui et que c'était plutôt mal barré pour elle.

La jeune fille décida de lever son sortilège de Désillusion quand elle serait en sécurité dans sa salle commune et consulta sa montre qui l'informa qu'il était six heures treize du matin et qu'elle avait largement le temps de rentrer dans la tour Serdaigle sans courir et qu'elle pourrait même se reposer deux minutes dans un fauteuil avant de réveiller amoureusement ses camarades.

oOo

-ON SE LEEEEVE ! hurla une voix dans l'oreille de Judith.

-, répliqua la jeune rousse en se retournant.

Ladite Sacha n'alla pas crever juste pour voir, et décida plutôt d'agiter sa baguette afin que les couvertures de ses condisciples se fassent la malle.

Un concert de gémissements et de cris résonna dans le dortoir mais Sacha ne faiblit pas et bientôt, ses quatre condisciples se levèrent avec un bonheur tout relatif. La Batteuse se débarrassa de son jogging, de son vieux pull et de ses chaussettes en laines et bondit aussi sec dans son uniforme – la température frisquette ne donnait pas tellement envie de traîner en sous-vêtements - attrapa son sac, le remplit avec les manuels de ses cours du matin, le balança sur son épaule, enfila les horribles chaussures réglementaires et sortit de son dortoir en jetant une de ses cigarettes pré-roulées à Nagada.

-Je voulais une roulée par toi, marmonna la jeune femme en secouant ses épais cheveux noirs méchés de toutes sortes de couleurs.

-Rusard m'a choppé mon tabac, mes feuilles et mes filtres, grogna Sacha. Mais si tu la veux pas, rend la moi, aucun soucis !

Nagada la regarda en coin et décida d'allumer la tige de tabac.

Sacha marmonna dans sa barbe et sortit de son dortoir pour se diriger d'un pas morne vers la Grande Salle.

Le plafond était blanc, et il n'y avait qu'un tout petit nombre d'élèves à une heure aussi matinale dans la Grande Salle. Sacha se laissa tomber sans enthousiasme sur le banc des Serdaigles et se versa une tasse de café avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle haussa les épaules et versa huit cuillerées de sucre dans sa tasse avant de la touiller distraitement – tellement distraitement qu'elle était encore en train de la touiller quand Sixtine et Liam s'assirent en face d'elle. Sixtine lui prit sa cuillère des mains, versa un peu de lait dans la tasse de la Batteuse et lui donna un toast.

Sacha cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de remercier sa blonde qui lui fit un sourire. Liam versa du thé dans son bol, mit du miel et tartina un toast avec de la confiture d'abricot et le mâcha d'un air morne.

Soudain, les hiboux rentrèrent tous par les fenêtres et firent pleuvoir lettres et paquets sur leurs destinataires. Sacha était tranquillement en train de boire son sucre au café et au lait quand une lettre d'apparence administrative et moldue tomba du ciel directement dans le pot de lait.

Râlant, pestant et sifflant contre les hiboux postaux qui ne savent pas viser un destinataire, Sacha récupéra la lettre – Liam était occupé à faire l'amour avec les yeux de son sale blond et Sixtine devait sûrement lire l'avenir dans le ciel, au vu de l'attention avec laquelle elle fixait le plafond.

La lettre, trempée, provenait de la banque des jumeaux – enfin, celle de leurs parents – et les informait que Mr. O'Dwyer avait bloqué arrêté ses versements mensuels – mais vu qu'ils étaient intelligents, ils avaient récupéré tout l'argent qu'ils avaient sur tous leurs comptes.

-Liam, interpella Sacha. Li-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-mmmm ! Oh, Liam Rambo Samuel !

Liam reporta son attention sur sa sœur qui agitait la lettre trempée sous son nez et la prit en l'assassinant du regard – il détestait sa mère de lui avoir donné _Rambo_ comme deuxième prénom, et le fait que ce soit le nom d'un de ses milles cousins décédés n'arrangeait strictement rien – et parcourut la lettre du regard, haussa les épaules et l'abandonna sur la table. Sixtine y jeta un œil désintéressé et tartina un autre toast.

La cloche sonna bientôt et les trois Serdaigles se dirigèrent vers les cachots où ils avaient double cours de Potions.


	21. Où y'a un match de Quidditch

Le mois de janvier s'écoula paisiblement, jusqu'au 30 qui vit l'anniversaire de Lily – la veinarde avait 16 ans, Sacha la fit fumer des substances illicites pour l'occasion – et février débuta sous les meilleurs hospices.

Sixtine s'était souvenue de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Lucius lorsqu'il les avait fait transplaner à Londres, et s'attela donc à la préparation assidue d'un poison simple mais efficace qui rendrait Narcissa suffisamment malade pour rester coucher trois mois mais pas assez pour la faire mourir – la blonde ne désirait pas être une criminelle.

En fait, Narcissa allait simplement vivre la plus longue angine de sa vie, rien de plus. La jeune Black ayant une santé fragile, personne ne s'en étonnerais outre-mesure – Sixtine ne faisait rien d'autre que l'aider un peu à tomber malade. C'était en tous cas plus clément que Sacha qui proposait simplement de lui fracturer quelques membres et le nez dans un coin sombre avec l'aide de quelques sixièmes années de Poufsouffle qui avaient une dent contre la Serpentard.

Heureusement, Sacha était bien trop préoccupée par le premier match de la saison qui concernait sa merveilleuse équipe. Le match Serdaigle VS Serpentard était prévu pour la fin de la première semaine de février et Sacha mettait une pression monstrueuse à son équipe, au point qu'elle négligeait ses devoirs et autres notes.

-Sacha… Sacha… SACHA MYRIAM ADRES O'DWYER ! hurla Sixtine à l'heure du repas du vendredi soir, attirant les regards de tous les autres étudiants.

Sacha se détourna enfin de sa conversation stratégique avec Anika Tresse – non, en fait, elle dévia légèrement son attention et la petite Allemande en profita pour s'enfuir à la table des Gryffondors – pour écouter la blonde.

-Tu sais comme moi que tout va très bien se passer, articula clairement Sixtine. Tout-ira-très-bien. Vous allez mettre une pâté à Serpentard, Serdaigle à la meilleure équipe qu'on ait jamais eu depuis deux siècles et vous pourriez jouer en _nationales_, Sacha.

Sacha dévisagea Sixtine comme si c'était une Martienne et reporta son attention sur le membre le plus proche de son équipe : c'était Saphir Nobody, et il fit ce que personne n'avait encore jamais osé : il sortit sa baguette et stupéfixia son capitaine.

Sixtine le regardait bouche bée, tandis que Saphir retournait à son assiette pleine de viande tellement crue qu'elle était bleue.

Sacha gisait dans ses betteraves au jambon cru et Sixtine se dit que c'était pas plus mal, cette Sacha silencieuse et docile.

La blonde finit tranquillement son repas puis passa sous la table pour atteindre le côté de Sacha, pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille et murmura « Enervatum ».

Sacha battit des paupières d'un air hébété et contempla son uniforme couvert de sauce béchamel, puis tâta son front et sa frange qui étaient également badigeonnés de sauce.

Sixtine lui prit le poignet pour la traîner hors de la Grande Salle jusqu'à la Tour Serdaigle où elle envoya Sacha, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot, sous la douche.

Les joueurs de l'équipe étaient tous plus ou moins verdâtres et sans volontés aux quatre coins de la salle commune : Sacha avait réussi à les intoxiquer – tous, sauf Saphir qui jouait le rôle de tampon avec l'équipe – avec son stress paranoïaque.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Sixtine monta dans son dortoir – Liam prenait le match aussi sérieusement que sa sœur et était resté enfermé dans le sien une grande partie de la journée – pour surveiller Sacha – qu'elle n'essaye pas de se noyer dans la douche.

Au lieu de cela, Sixtine trouva une Sacha totalement abattue sur son lit. La Batteuse était lavée et ses cheveux immensément longs et trempés couvraient son dos nu d'une épaisse parure. Elle ne portait qu'un shorty bleu ciel et chocolat, et ses yeux étaient dans le vague – son sort de vue devait être en train de s'estomper pour avoir un tel regard de myope.

-Sixtine, croassa Sacha lorsque son amie entra dans le dortoir, sans même la regarder. Je suis nulle. Remplace-moi demain.

La blonde resta sous le choc pendant plusieurs secondes avant de hurler d'une voix qui partait très haut dans les aigus :

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?

Sacha ne s'y attendait et sursauta d'au moins trois centimètres. Sixtine la regardait avec ses yeux furibonds des mauvais jours et son visage devenait plus rouge de secondes en secondes – sa façon bien personnelle de montrer sa colère plus que son embarras.

-SACHA MYRIAM ADRES O'DWYER, TU ES LA MEILLEURE BATTEUSE QUE SERDAIGLE AI CONNU DEPUIS CENT CINQUANTE ANS, ET LA MEILLEURE CAPITAINE DEPUIS DENIS POLAND EN 1867 !

Sacha regarda sa meilleure amie avec de grands yeux ronds pendant que ladite essayait de se calmer. La blonde traversa la pièce en cinq enjambées et farfouilla dans sa trousse de toilette. Elle en sortit un petit flacon, alla jusqu'à Sacha et lui ordonna d'en boire le contenu.

Sacha obtempéra et tomba aussitôt endormie.

oOo

Le lendemain, Sixtine secoua Sacha avec vigueur aux environs de dix heures. La Batteuse enfila son uniforme, boucla ses protections et attrapait son protège-dents quand son frère entra dans le dortoir.

-Prête pour le grand jour ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur qui hocha la tête d'un air déterminé.

La jeune femme attrapa son Flèche d'Argent – elle considérait comme le meilleur balai qu'elle ait jamais eu elle avait un Nimbus 1700 avant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase avec pendant sa troisième année (en fait, elle avait raté le Cognard qu'elle voulait frapper et avait cassé le manche de son balai avec l'élan de sa batte : la pauvre chose n'avait pas résisté et elle avait fait une chute de trente mètres). Liam maintenait que les Nimbus 1700 étaient meilleurs mais Sacha sous-entendait sournoisement que c'était parce qu'il était gros et grand et que les Flèche d'Argent étaient trop fins pour le soutenir – ça lui valait à tous les coups un tour de manège dans les airs et même parfois la tête en bas.

Enfin bref, Sacha récupéra son balai, dépassa Sixtine, dépassa son frère, passa la porte et descendit les escaliers d'un pas leste.

Lorsque les jumeaux débouchèrent dans la salle commune, chaque Serdaigle leva ses yeux sur eux.

-L'équipe, appella Sacha.

Ses cinq Serdaigles se levèrent et marchèrent vers leur capitaine. Ensemble, l'équipe traversa la salle commune et tous descendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle.

Dès qu'ils y mirent un pied, un immense vacarme résonna dans réfectoire, tout droit venu de la table des Gryffondors.

Les quatre Maraudeurs s'étaient levés en cœur et beuglaient à qui-mieux-mieux. Sirius lui-même portait toute la panoplie de supporter qu'il avait reçue à Noël, et il avait habillé ses amis de la même façon. Il avait même réussit à glisser un serre-tête à tous ses amis, où de petits « S » bleus se balançaient au bout de longs ressorts (1).

Le sang avait quitté le visage de toute l'équipe, surtout celui de Sacha qui était à quelques secondes de péter un câble (c'est moche, une fumeuse qui a pas fumé depuis plus d'un mois). Sixtine posa calmement sa petite main sur l'avant-bras de Sacha – qui, dans son état normal, aurait joyeusement déliré avec le Black – et chuchota :

-Ils t'encouragent, Sacha. Calme.

La capitaine prépara un sourire crispé et salua les Gryffondors d'une main, puis entraîna son équipe à la table des Serdaigles où tous s'assirent. Ils étaient globalement tous verts et ne mangèrent pas beaucoup.

Soudain, les hiboux postaux entrèrent dans la salle et Sacha leva les yeux vers eux avec espoir, qui ne fut, pour une fois, pas déçu. Hettie vint finalement – plus d'un mois après l'avoir envoyée – se poser dans l'assiette vide de Sacha. La raison de son retard sauta aux yeux de Sacha : la petite chouette portait un paquet environs trois fois plus gros qu'elle et une lettre.

Sacha se saisit de la lettre, prit un bout de lard entier et le donna à sa petite chouette qui l'engloutit avec reconnaissance avant de s'envoler vers la volière.

La jeune fille ouvrit la lettre et reconnu l'écriture étrangement nette et soignée de sa tante Lettie – connaissant le personnage, on s'attendait généralement à quelques hiéroglyphes incompréhensibles. La lettre était la suivante :

_Ma pauvre Sacha, privée de cigarettes ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, je t'envoie tes cinq variétés de tabac, comme tu me l'as demandé, avec des filtres et du papier. Et un ami dealer à moi m'a fait un prix sur le cannabis, alors je t'en ai mis 250g. Je crois me souvenir que t'as eu un bad trip sous LSD _– Sacha frissonna en repensant à la pire idée de sa vie – _alors j't'en ai pas mis, j'pense que tu m'en voudras pas… sinon je t'envoie une bouteille de Smirnov et les deux trois bricoles que vous avez oublié chez moi (j'ai trouvé un classeur avec des photos qui bougent, mais il était trop grand, vous le récupérerez les vacances prochaines). Vous manquez aux chiens, ils trompent leur ennui en persécutant mes chats et mes invités, mais ils sont gentils, on les aime bien. _

La lettre n'était pas signée mais il était évident qu'elle venait de Lettie. Sacha ouvrit le paquet avec délectation, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'enfuir avec ses 250g de cannabis pour aller fumer dans le parc, la main de Sixtine surgit avec la rapidité d'une langue de caméléon et s'empara du paquet. Sourde à l'indignation de la Batteuse, la blonde sélectionna deux filtres, deux papiers, un paquet de tabac blond et un de brun et tendit le tout à Sacha.

-Tu as besoin d'être lucide pour ton match, ma chère, déclara Sixtine en refermant soigneusement le paquet de substances relativement illicites.

Sacha foudroya son amie du regard et s'enfuit de la table avec son tabac et ses papiers. L'équipe amorça un mouvement pour la suivre mais Liam – qui avait été désigné capitaine-remplaçant à l'unanimité – intima aux joueurs de manger.

Sacha se laissa tomber en bas de l'escalier menant au parc et éventra son paquet de tabac blond. Trois quarts de blond, un quart de brun, on lisse, on mouille la gomme et on colle le papier. Sacha soupira de bonheur quand elle inspira la première bouffée de sa cigarette.

Elle savoura son tabac avec une joie retrouvée et allait entamer son deuxième et dernier filtre quand Remus se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

-Ah, tiens, salut, marmonna la Serdaigle.

-Salut, répliqua Remus en regardant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. Tu fume encore ?

-Encore ? s'exclama Sacha d'un air indigné. Mec, ça fait un mois et demi que j'ai rien fumé !

-Moi qui me demandais pourquoi t'étais sur les nerfs, s'amusa Remus avec un petit sourire irrésistible qui découvrait légèrement ses belles dents.

-Eh bah voilà ta réponse ! s'exclama joyeusement Sacha en allumant sa deuxième cigarette avec son briquet en argent. Au fait, continua-t-elle, aucun rapport, mais tu t'es renseigné, pour venir au Venezuela cet été ? Tu pourras rencontrer toute notre immense famille, et ma filleule ! C'est bientôt son anniversaire en plus, regarde ce que je vais lui offrir !

Sacha sortit de sa poche un briquet identique au sien, en argent, gravé de quatre lettres : _O.I.S.B.C. _

-Pour Olga Isabel Sacha Brianco Cortès… Sacha, comme moi, dit la jeune femme avec fierté.

-J'aurais bien aimé avec une grande famille, déclara Remus en riant, éludant la question – il ne pourrait évidemment pas venir au Venezuela, sachant que les Gryffondors y étaient invités un mois et que dans un mois, il y avait une pleine lune.

-Garde toi du mal ! s'exclama Sacha théâtralement en sortant la boîte plate où elle rangeait ses mégots pour éviter de les jeter par terre. La grande famille, c'est maléfique. On est entre 21 et 27 à habiter dans la même maison, on occupe à nous seuls la moitié du cimetière et je ne te parle même pas de retrouver les cousins de mes oncles et tantes. Et puis on fait vivre le seul pédiatre à des kilomètres à la ronde chez nous, on a tellement de petits…

Sacha soupira puis haussa les épaules.

-J'y vais, déclara-t-elle en se levant. Soit à l'heure surtout ! Je veux vous voir dans les gradins de Serdaigle, avec Sixtine, Judith, Cléo, Nagada, Andrew et Phillip. Si vous y êtes pas, je vous jure que je vous éviscère en personne. Avec les ongles.

Après ces rassurantes paroles, Sacha partit en courant vers le stade.

Remus la regarda un instant, ses longs cheveux se balançant librement derrière elle, son balai à la main. Une bourrasque décoiffa les cheveux soigneusement peignés du lycanthrope et le jeune homme enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches. Depuis peu de temps, Remus ressentait une attirance pour la Batteuse, en dépit du fait qu'elle soit exactement l'opposé des filles qu'il convoitait secrètement d'habitude.

Lui qui avait toujours préféré les filles petites, pulpeuses, blondes, avec de beaux yeux chaleureux, et un caractère discret, le voilà qui ressentait ce petit quelque chose dans la poitrine à la vue de cette grande perche décharné au regard froid comme les portes de l'Enfer et aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, bruyante, violente, grande gueule et plus ou moins toxicomane.

Remus soupira de nouveau et descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier pour prendre le chemin du lac. Sacha n'était pas stupide – enfin, au moins, Sixtine ne l'était pas – et comprendrait forcément à un moment ou un autre qu'il était un loup-garou – de plus, le chapitre sur Remus arrivait bientôt au programme des cinquièmes années. Et alors, elle serait dégoûtée, comme tout le monde. 

Non… et si… et si Sacha était comme Sirius, James et Peter, et qu'elle l'acceptait ? Le Gryffondor secoua la tête avec une expression désabusée. Non, certainement pas. Il avait déjà la chance merveilleuse d'avoir trois amis sur qui compter et cette merveilleuse Lily Evans, c'était déjà beaucoup trop qu'il ne le méritait.

En plus elle était homosexuelle, d'après Lily.

Pourtant elle était sortie avec Balthazar Valencourt quand elle était en troisième année – pendant près de cinq mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'il couchait depuis tout ce temps avec une septième année – l'affaire avait fait scandale à Poudlard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait se permettre d'aimer cette jeune fille.

Oui. Remus devait mettre de la distance entre les trois Serdaigles et lui. La douleur serait moins grande si c'était lui qui instaurait la séparation. Décidé, mais pas enthousiaste pour autant, Remus entreprit de fuir loin du stade et des étudiants qui commençaient à se déverser des grandes portes pour le rejoindre.

Il se réfugiât dans la grotte où Sacha lui avait montré le bébé calamar il y avait cela plus de trois mois. La bête n'était plus dans son trou d'eau et Remus en déduit que l'animal était maintenant trop gros pour rentrer dedans. Le jeune homme entreprit d'explorer le réseau de cavernes pendant que l'équipe de Serdaigle se préparait autour de Sacha.

-Mon équipe adorée ! s'exclama celle-ci en écartant largement les bras. Aujourd'hui, on est tellement trop des boss qu'on va gagner, promit. Liam, je sais que tu ne veux pas sortir ton précieux. Je m'en occupe. Couvre le reste de l'équipe. Vous trois, continua Sacha en désignant ses trois poursuiveurs – Saphir, Bonnie et Octave – vous allez me sortir votre plus grand jeu. Benjamin, je veux que tu sois aussi excellent que mercredi dernier, voire encore meilleur. Toi Anika, ma chérie…

-Il faut que j'attende qu'on ait au moins soixante points d'avance avant d'attraper le Vif, je sais, soupira l'Attrapeuse. Franchement, Capitaine, t'es super chiante avant les matches.

Sacha foudroya la petite quatrième année avec son regard « froid comme les portes de l'Enfer » dixit Remus, et la jeune allemande se sentie soudain menacée. Elle regarda ailleurs.

-Il y a quelques grammes de vent et le ciel est globalement gris, ça pourrait se couvrir et la météo prévoit de légères averses de neige fondue et de grêle dans l'après-midi, au cas où le match se prolonge. J'ai foi en vous, déclara la Capitaine en dévisageant chaque membre de son équipe tour à tour. Soyez aussi bons qu'à l'entraînement et tout ira très bien.

Ils patientèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, puis Sacha grommela un « C'est l'heure » caverneux.

L'équipe se mit en file indienne derrière son Capitaine, d'abord Liam, puis Benjamin, Saphir, Octave, Bonnie et Anika. Les Serdaigles et leurs robes outremer débouchèrent dans la pleine lumière du matin de l'autre côté du terrain, les Serpentards, Lucius Malfoy à leur tête, tous vêtus de vert émeraude, avec leurs airs fourbes et leurs balais de course.

Sacha regarda Lucius dans les yeux sans lever les yeux vers lui avec un sourire goguenard. Elle était bien fière d'être presque aussi grande que lui – c'était très pratique dans ce genre de situations.

Ils se serrèrent la main sur l'ordre de Mme Bibine puis enfourchèrent leurs balais et, au coup de sifflet, tous s'envolèrent dans les airs.

-Et voici la toute nouvelle merveilleuse équipe de Serdaigle qui semble promise à un futur radieux ! s'exclama une voix féminine magiquement amplifiée dans tout le stade. Saphir Nobody, Bonnie Jackson, Octave Simons, Benjamin Rouzic, Anika Tress, et les TALENTUEUX JUMEAUX SACHA ET LIAM O'Dwyer !

Tous les Serdaigles explosèrent en applaudissement.

-Du côté de nos chers perdants !

-Voyons Sirius, les Serpentards ne passent pas leur temps à perdre !

-Ouais, ouais ! Du côté des perdants globaux face à Gryffondor – dédicace à CAPITAINE JAMESIE SUPERSTAR ! - (le stade explosa en applaudissements, en cris de liesse et en hués) nous avons Lucius Malfoy, Appoline Selwyn, Regulus Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Romaric McBaxter et Joachim Higgs !

-Et pendant que nous divaguons dans les noms de nos chères équipes, Mme Bibine a déjà lâché le Souaffle, les deux Cognards et le Vif d'Or vient de prendre son envol !

Sirius et Sixtine se disputaient amicalement dans la tribune du commentateur et l'équipe de Sacha était passée à l'attaque. Saphir marqua un but dès le début, alors que les Serpentard ne se méfiaient pas encore, et Bonnie, avec l'aide d'Octave, en avait presque marqué un deuxième qui fut malheureusement stoppé par Appoline Selwyn, qui jouait Gardienne.

Pendant ce temps, Sacha ne laissait pas une seconde de répit à Lucius et envoyait sur lui chaque Cognard qu'elle croisait. Elle tentait d'appliquer la première règle de la Bible du Batteur : « Sortez l'Attrapeur », et elle s'appliquait à cela pendant que Liam surveillait le reste de l'équipe – histoire d'avoir au moins un Batteur disponible en cas de problème.

-Et Serpentard mène le jeu par soixante à dix, dit Sirius d'une voix morne. Allez, les gars, franchement, on attendait mieux quoi ! Aïe !

-Je suis certaine que la glorieuse équipe de Serdaigle ne nous montre pas tout le jeu qu'elle a, répliqua Sixtine en se massant la main. D'ailleurs, Octave Simons remonte le terrain avec le Souaffle, il passe à Nobody, qui lui rend la balle, évite un Cognard de Higgs, évite Lestrange, passe à Jackson, Jackson qui passe à Nobody QUI MARQUE !

Sacha se déconcentra un instant pour acclamer son équipe et évita un Cognard avant de l'envoyer de toutes ses forces sur Malfoy, qui, par un pur coup de chance, le prit dans les côtes. Le Serpentard, par chance, ne volait pas spécialement haut, mais il fit tout de même une chute d'une bonne dizaine de mètres – au moins, il n'était pas à soixante mètres.

Liam suivit son amant avec un regard inquiet mais Dumbledore, fidèle à son habitude, limita la chute du Malfoy qui fut récupéré au sol par un sorcier à l'air distrait.

Les Serdaigles, débarrassés de l'Attrapeur de Serpentard, avait tout le temps de marquer milles et un buts, puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance que le Malfoy attrape le Vif.

Hélas, la Gardienne des Serpentards était excellente et c'est à grand peine que les Serdaigles marquèrent les buts qui leur garantissait la victoire – Anika ne devait attraper le Vif qu'une fois que Serdaigle menait par soixante points.

-Et Serpentard à l'attaque, commenta Sixitne. Lestrange Sr passe à Lestrange Jr qui rend à Lestrange Sr, qui passe à Black Jr, qui passe à Lestrange Jr, qui passe à son frère, qui lance le Souaffle, VA Y BENJAMIN BLOQUE, BLOOOOQUE BENJAMIN !

-Valencourt, tu la ferme ! Aïe !

-Bravo Black, à cause de toi, j'ai été dans la plus totale incapacité à commenter le but que notre adorable Benjamin a brillamment. _Bravo Benjamin ! _

Le gardien, à l'entente de la langue Française, sourit de toutes ses dents et adressa un signe de victoire au stade, faisant hurler Sacha.

La jeune femme était passablement de mauvais poil à cause du match qui s'éternisait – il durait depuis presque trois heures elle avait passé la première heure à sortir Lucius Malfoy et l'équipe la seconde à marquer les buts qui leur procureraient soixante points d'avance.

Le match s'éternisait donc et Sacha commençait à être sérieusement distraite par tout et n'importe quoi.

-Serdaigle mène par 120 à 80, déclara Sirius dans le micro, et le matche dure depuis deux heures et trente-huit minutes.

Liam envoya violemment un Cognard vers Appoline Selwyn qui l'évita comme un charme et lui envoya la main en battant des cils. Le jeune homme, ordinairement placide, ressentit une grande envie de décoller les yeux de la Gardienne avec ses ongles.

Un Cognard rasa le crâne de Liam qui le regarda passer avec un air ahurit. La furieuse petite balle fonçait droit vers Selwyn mais Higgs intercepta le Cognard et le renvoya sur Liam, qui, surprit par le brusque changement de direction, ne réagit pas assez vite pour renvoyer ou esquiver la balle de plomb.

Avec un craquement des plus sinistres, le Cognard fonça dans l'épaule de Liam qui poussa un cri de souffrance avant de glisser lentement mais sûrement de son balai. Son bras droit pendait lamentablement – il devait avoir l'épaule cassée ou démise – et il se retint _in extremis _au manche de son balai avec l'autre main.

Il avait lâché sa batte quand le Cognard l'avait frappé et l'objet tournoyait dans le vide qui le séparait du sol. Théoriquement, il n'avait _jamais_ le vertige, mais en même temps, Liam n'avait jamais regardé soixante-cinq mètres de vide, accroché à un balai par une seule main, avec une épaule cassée et Romaric McBaxter qui venait de lui envoyer l'autre Cognard dessus.

Le deuxième Cognard percuta Liam dans la clavicule gauche et le Serdaigle lâcha son balai qui commença à dévier à cause du léger vent qui soufflait.

Saphir, indifférent, put marquer trois buts pendant qu'Appoline Selwyn regardait Liam tomber.

Tous les Serdaigles retinrent leurs souffles pendant que Sacha, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait, volait – littéralement – au secours de son frère. Le stade, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, se leva comme un seul homme – en tous cas, la partie bleue du stade – poussa un cri quand Sacha ne put arrêter la chute de son frère : le jeune homme était trop lourd et ni elle ni son balai ne pouvait supporter un poids qui approchait les quatre-vingt-cinq kilos.

Très rapidement, Dumbledore ressortit son sortilège de ralentissement.

Cependant, alors que l'attention de chaque spectateur et joueur était focalisée sur la chute du Serdaigle, Anika, elle, poursuivait le Vif, perméable à tout élément extérieur.

Liam heurta doucement le sol et fut aussitôt récupéré par l'infirmière et son assistant à l'air distrait.

Et Anika mit enfin la main sur ce satané Vif d'Or.

-ANIKA TRESS A RECUPERE LE VIF ! hurla soudain Sirius dans le mégaphone, faisant sursauter tout le stade. SERDAIGLE PREND LA SECONDE PLACE DU CHAMPIONNAT EN REMPORTANT CE MATCH 300 A 80 !

Sacha vola tout droit sur son Attrapeuse et lui décolla les poumons dans une étreinte de fer puis l'équipe entière le rejoint. Les Serdaigles se posèrent doucement sur le sol pendant que tous les supporters bleus hurlaient à s'en décoller la trachée dans leurs gradins.

Très rapidement, la marée humaine des élèves envahit le stade et il fallut longtemps à l'équipe pour aller prendre une douche bien méritée. Il fut décidé que la fête de la victoire devrait attendre une semaine – déjà histoire de la préparer avec le plus grand soin – mais aussi pour laisser à Liam-je-provoque-des-diversions-au-péril-de-ma-vie-O'Dwyer le temps de recoller ses clavicules.

En attendant la fête de la victoire, l'équipe se dirigea tant bien que mal vers son vestiaire, suivie des amis des joueurs.

Ainsi, Sixtine, James, Sirius, Peter et Lily surgirent rapidement dans les vestiaires, où siégeaient déjà Eva Miles, Hestia Fire et Philys Park, trois amies de Bonnie, Cephalentera de Dendrochilum – Fleur – la seule et unique amie de Saphir, Mathilde Clares, la petite amie de Benjamin, et quelques Poufsouffles que Sixtine ne connaissait pas – et pourtant, elle en connaissait, du monde.

-Sacha ? cria la blonde dans les vestiaires. SACHA ? O'DWYER ?

Sixtine traversa le vestiaire en quelques pas jusqu'aux douches et ouvrit la porte – un épais nuage de vapeur brûlante en sortit – et posa un pied dans l'antre des joueurs.

La forte odeur mentholée omniprésente ne trahissait pas : Sacha se lavait les cheveux par ici.

-Sacha ? continua Sixtine – juste pour vérifier.

Il y eu un concert de protestations masculines plus ou moins muées puis on entendit une douche se couper.

-Quoi ? répliqua la voix irritée de la Batteuse.

-Est-ce que tu as vu Remus ?

-Remus ? Il était pas avec vous ?

La tête pleine de shampooing de Sacha sortit de son compartiment.

-Pourtant je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, j'ai fumé à côté de lui et on a parlé des Cortès, il avait l'air en forme !

-Il n'était pas là non plus pour le match, ajouta la voix de Sirius derrière la porte.

Sacha ne dit rien mais ralluma sa douche. En quelques minutes, elle avait rincé ses cheveux et séché son corps décharné elle enfila un vieux jean bleu clair, des bottes éculées et un large sweat aux armes de Poudlard. Un rapide sort sur ses cheveux les sécha et elle enfonça un bonnet dessus.

Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était aussi vexée que le Gryffondor ne soit pas venu la voir gagner. Et même, au-delà d'être vexée, elle était un peu triste.

Derrière son dos, pendant qu'elle enroulait sa longue écharpe de laine bleue et bronze autour de son cou, les autres adolescents échangeaient des regards sinistres dans son dos.


	22. Où c'est l'heure de la baston

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, égrenait la voix soporifique d'Andy Lancan, le lundi suivant à onze heures, nous allons étudier les loups-garous.

Sacha regardait son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec un œil vitreux, n'ayant strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

A sa gauche, Sixtine soulignait proprement le titre de sa leçon sur son parchemin.

A sa droite, Liam-je-fais-des-diversions-au-péril-de-ma-vie-mais-je-suis-cependant-déjà-guérit écrivait également sur un parchemin, mais ce n'était pas une leçon, lui. Le jeune homme donna un coup de coude à sa sœur, qui en perdit presque sa tête – elle la tenait appuyée sur le bras dans lequel Liam avait cogné – et regarda le Batteur avec un air de reproche avant d'aviser le parchemin sous son nez.

_t'as pas l'air en forme, chérie. Y'a quoi ? _

Sacha leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa plume sous le regard en coin de Sixtine.

_mal dormit_

_à d'autres. Aboule la vérité, sale jambon. _

Sixtine déroba le parchemin.

_Il a raison, bébé… y'a quoi ? Ce matin t'étais pas réveillée avant nous._

_z'êtes chiants tout les deux hein. Rien de spécial, juste un peu énervée que Remus soit pas venu au match. Et en plus, c'est vrai, j'ai mal dormit. Encore + que dhabitude, jveut dire. _

_C'est pour ton bien ma chérie d'amour… Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ? C'est pas ton genre. Et en plus, c'est « je veu__**x**__ dire » entre autres fautes._

_La blonde marque un point, loute. Et Six', arrête de la faire chier avec ses fautes. _

_Si j'vous dis que j'en sais rien moi-même, vous me lâcher ? Et puis ouais, fout moi la paix avec mes fautes, j'y peux rien, j'y arrive pas. _

_C'est lâchez, Sacha. _

_ON. S'EN. BRANLE. _

_tu sens quoi quand tu penses à Remus, ma sœur d'amour ? _

_Je sais c'que vous pensez, mais c'est pas ça. Je suis pas amoureux de Remus. Jsuit pas hétéro, jvous rappelle. _

_Sérieusement Sacha, faudrait penser à arrêter de faire des fautes d'orthographe… _

_Là n'est pas la question. Lacan rapplique, on en reparle plus tard. _

_Y'a rien à reparler bande de loutres ! _

Sacha roula le parchemin couvert de leurs écritures respectives et le cacha entre ses cuisses pendant que ses deux voisins parvenaient à avoir l'air concentrés.

-Mademoiselle O'Dwyer, puis-je savoir ce que vous cachez sous votre jupe ? demanda le grand homme blond et bronzé.

-Professeur, cette question est très mal tournée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Andy Lacan foudroya son élève des yeux et Sacha fit un sourire blanc.

-Avez-vous pris des notes, au moins ? demanda sèchement le professeur.

Le sourire de Sacha s'effondra légèrement et Lacan renifla d'un air supérieur.

-Cela coûtera dix points à Serdaigle.

Sacha foudroya ses voisins du regard tandis qu'ils regardaient ailleurs et ils passèrent le reste du cours à noter très sagement.

La journée déroula son long ruban de cours sans que les Smashin'Mushrooms ne prennent de nouveau le risque d'en « reparler » via parchemin.

La journée du mardi se leva sur la perspective d'une longue journée remplie de matières détestables. Pourtant, ce mardi ne serait pas un mardi comme les autres, ça non.

Sacha s'était levée aux aurores, comme à son habitude – qu'elle avait certes rompue la veille, mais elle c'était endormie à l'heure où elle se levait d'habitude – et avait réveillé Sixtine à l'heure pour son option Divination. Dans la salle commune, les deux jeunes filles avaient trouvé Liam, qui pourtant aurait dû se lever une heure plus tard.

Comme si chacun avait inconsciemment deviné qu'il leur fallait se lever tôt ce matin-là.

Pourtant, ce fut d'une excellente humeur qu'ils descendirent tous trois à la salle commune, riant comme des baleines à une grimace de Liam accompagnée par une blague de mauvais goût qu'on ne citera pas ici.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en riant à gorge déployée et s'installèrent. Liam entreprit d'imiter le jour où Jacob White avait essayé de le faire trébucher et s'était fait mal.

Lucius entra dans la salle et jeta un regard triste et fuyant sur les trois Serdaigles qui étaient écroulés de rire sur leur table. Sacha vit le Serpentard et fit un grand geste avec un sourire brillant, suivie par Liam qui envoya un baisé au Sang-Pur.

Le blond eu un air crispé, terriblement crispé, et fuit vers sa table. Le regard des jumeaux se croisa et ils surent alors précisément cela : l'autre aussi ressentait cet étrange pressentiment dans l'estomac.

Les trois Serdaigles mangeaient, toujours riants, pour des raisons plus ou moins diverses et avouables, quand le courrier arriva, dix minutes plus tard. Sacha paya la chouette de la Gazette du Sorcier et déplia le journal à grand bruit pour consulter la première page.

Son rire se tu et son visage se décomposa. A cet instant précis, elle, et elle seule, connaissait la nouvelle qu'apportait la chouette à l'aspect officiel dans l'assiette de sa meilleure amie.

Sixtine, interloquée par le silence soudain de sa meilleure amie et par la chouette couleur feu dans son assiette, récupéra la lettre et regarda l'oiseau s'envoler. A la table des professeurs, le Professeur Chourave fixait la blonde avec un air désolé, de même que McGonnagal qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air grave.

Sixtine décacheta la lettre et en sortit un simple parchemin. Elle le parcourut rapidement, la couleur quittant son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de lire, elle jeta le parchemin dans son assiette et se leva pour courir hors de la Grande Salle.

Sacha lâcha son exemplaire de la _Gazette _dans ses œufs à la poêle.

-Sixtine attend ! cria la Batteuse en se levant à son tour pour courir après son amie.

Liam se leva également et les trois Serdaigles quittèrent la Grande Salle sous le regard interloqué des élèves, Liam courant après Sacha qui courait après Sixtine.

Dans l'assiette de Sacha, trempant dans ses jaunes d'œufs, on pouvait voir ce gros titre, surplombant une double photo d'un couple que les jumeaux connaissaient bien :

_**DOUBLE MEURTRE DES AURORS FRANÇAIS DOROTHEE ET DOMINIQUE VALENCOURT **_

_A leur domicile de Versailles. Alors qu'ils avaient la charge des tous jeunes enfants de (suite p.2)_

Etrangement, Sixtine parvint à distancer les jumeaux. Ils la cherchèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ignorant la cloche, rongés par l'inquiétude.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas Sixtine. Toujours inquiets, mais résignés, ils retournèrent vers la Grande Salle. Un grand nombre d'élèves de Serpentard étaient devant les doubles portes du réfectoire, dont Lucius.

Sacha et Liam passaient devant les Serpentards quand une voix s'éleva :

-Eh, Sangs de Bourbe !

Liam ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Sacha s'était arrêtée à côté de lui et ils pivotèrent tous deux vers la masse d'élèves.

C'était Bellatrix Black, qui était en 7ème année, qui avait parlé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? cracha Liam, qui commençait visiblement à perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

-Pas trop abattus par la mort des parents de votre délicieuse petite amie ? J'ai entendu dire que les vôtres vous avaient abandonnés…

Sacha bondit sur Bellatrix et lança son poing fermé vers son visage. Les phalanges de la Serdaigle heurtèrent la pommette de la Black avec un craquement sinistre des plus équivoques et Bellatrix allait pour tomber quand Sacha la rattrapa par le col pour lui assener un grand coup de tête.

Bellatrix Black tomba au sol, le nez et la pommette brisés. Aussitôt, Rodolphus Lestrange attrapa Sacha par l'épaule et la fit pivoter il lui assena un coup de genou dans l'estomac et Sacha tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Lestrange saisit la Serdaigle par le col et colla son poing sur sa pommette. La jeune fille fut jetée au sol et Lestrange s'apprêtait à lui lancer un coup de pied quand le large poing de Liam entra en collision avec la tête.

Le Serpentard tomba deux mètres plus loin pendant que les autres Serpentards se massaient autour des jumeaux. Sacha, la joue tuméfiée et la lèvre en sang, s'était redressée et les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à faire face aux Serpentards qui les encerclaient quand le professeur McGonagall, suivie par Slughorn, fit irruption dans le hall.

-Vous n'avez pas honte ? cria McGonagall aux Serpentards. Dix contre deux !

-C'est eux qui ont commencé ! cracha Narcissa Black.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait près de Sacha qui l'attrapa par le col pour lui assener un coup de tête.

-Miss O'Dwyer ! s'indigna Slughorn.

-Désolée, j'avais un compte à régler avec elle, répliqua Sacha avec hargne en s'essuyant la lèvre.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Filez tous chez le directeur ! exigea McGonagall.

-Professeur écoutez, il faut qu'on retrouve Sixtine, on sait pas où elle est et elle pourrait faire une bêtise… plaida Liam pendant que les Serpentards commençaient à partir

A cet instant, ce fut une Sixtine trempée qui passa discrètement la porte du hall. Lorsqu'elle vit Sacha et Liam, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du perron, inondant le sol.

Sacha bondit aussitôt sur sa meilleure amie pour la regarder de plus près. A part le fait qu'elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, la blonde avait le regard parfaitement vide. Juste vide. Elle ne dit rien quand Sacha la toucha, ne montra même aucun signe de vie. Elle se tenait juste debout.

Liam rejoint sa sœur et prit doucement Sixtine dans ses bras. Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça sèchement, les yeux brillants

Les jumeaux traversèrent le château jusqu'au fin donc de l'aile Est, où une armure discrètement gravée des initiales « S.M. » gardait une porte banale.

Une fois franchie cette porte, Liam jeta un « Kurt Cobain » sec à une deuxième armure avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de lever leur lance contre eux, et ils passèrent une deuxième porte.

La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était plutôt petite et douillette. Les murs étaient entièrement couverts de bois, de même que le plafond le sol était en pierre, mais couvert d'un épais tapis bordeau. Une grande cheminée était disposée entre deux hautes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc le matin, le soleil entrait à flot et la pièce se parait de couleurs miel.

Liam ignora l'immense canapé et les deux fauteuils en vieux cuir pour franchir une porte à côté d'un escalier, qui donnait sur une salle de bain il déposa son précieux chargement sur un tabouret en bois et laissa Sacha s'occuper de la blonde.

Sacha se pencha sur la jeune fille trempée et cria en espagnol à l'adresse de son frère qui répondit de manière parfaitement incompréhensible. Après cela, Sacha se pencha sur la grande baignoire creusée dans le sol et la remplit d'eau chaude elle ajouta du bain moussant qui emplit la salle de bain d'un parfum de figue et déshabilla Sixtine qui se laissa passivement faire.

Avec une force surprenante venant d'une fille aussi maigre, Sacha mit sa meilleure amie dans le bassin emplit de mousse et d'eau brûlante et entreprit de lui laver les cheveux.

Sixtine agita tout doucement ses mains dans l'eau mais ne dit rien. Sacha faisait mousser le shampooing dans les boucles de la blonde, silencieuse.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la Vénézuelienne rinça les cheveux de son amie et les enveloppa d'une serviette. Après cela, elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de la baignoire et dit :

-Parle-moi, Sixtine.

Sixtine ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Sacha se leva et sortit elle revint un instant plus tard avec un cutter et entreprit de se couper le dessus de la main avec indifférence.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sacha avait la main ensanglantée. Elle posa le cutter sur le rebord de la baignoire et alla se laver les mains. Elle entreprenait de désinfecter les plaies quand Sixtine éleva la voix.

-Sacha, coupe-moi les cheveux.

Sacha ferma les yeux à son tour avant d'acquiescer.

-D'accord.

Sixtine sortit de la baignoire et enfila le peignoir que Sacha avait disposé sur le radiateur à cet instant, Liam entra. Il ramassa le cutter, le désinfecta avec soin et entreprit également de se couper le dessus de la main, sans un mot.

Sacha, qui avait pansé et bandé sa main gauche, se dirigea vers Sixtine qui s'était assise sur le tabouret de bois. Liam, assit contre le mur, regardait sa sœur avec tristesse.

Sacha ôta la serviette de la tête de Sixtine et ses longs, beaux cheveux blonds tombèrent en cascade sur ses reins. La Batteuse démêla les boucles blondes avec douceur puis sortit des ciseaux de couture d'un tiroir sous l'évier.

Elle fit une queue de cheval basse à son amie et la prit dans sa main avant de couper d'un coup tous les cheveux de son amie. Les cheveux désormais courts de la jeune femme blonde en profitèrent immédiatement pour rebiquer vers l'avant.

Sacha déposa la queue de cheval à côté de l'évier puis égalisa les pointes de telle sorte qu'elles arrivent précisément sous la mâchoire pendant que Liam désinfectait à son tour sa main gauche, puis elle sécha rapidement les cheveux de Sixtine qui prirent soudain du volume.

-Allez au salon, déclara Sacha, j'arrive.

Liam attrapa Sixtine par la taille et l'accompagna au salon, où un grand feu ronflait avec enthousiasme dans la cheminée. La jeune fille s'installa sur un des fauteuils usés et fixa les flammes avec ardeur pendant que Liam disparaissait derrière une autre porte il en revint presque aussitôt avec trois tasses fumantes en lévitation, qu'il déposa sur la table basse en bois couverte de ronds de verre, de marques de brûlure et de coupures.

Sacha sortit à cet instant de la salle de bain, les cheveux de Sixtine dans la main, un pansement sur la lèvre inférieure & une forte odeur d'arnica autour d'elle elle alla chercher un bol à la cuisine et mit les cheveux blonds à l'intérieur.

Après cela, et toujours sans un mot, elle prit une mèche de ses propres cheveux et la coupa au niveau des racines. Elle ajouta sa mèche, longue de près d'un mètre et épaisse comme le pouce, dans le bol, mêlant son deuil à celui de amie après quoi elle tendit les ciseaux à Liam qui ajouta à son tour une mèche.

Sacha mélangea les cheveux et les jeta dans le feu ils regardèrent se consumer cet hommage silencieux aux parents de Sixtine dans le plus grand des silences.

Lorsque les cheveux eurent disparus, Liam attrapa sa tasse, réchauffa le café qui s'y trouvait d'un sort et le but en silence.

Sacha l'imita rapidement seule la tasse de Sixtine resta sur la table basse.

-Sixtine, dit Liam avec douceur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

La blonde agita sa tête de gauche à droite, indiquant qu'elle refusait de parler.

-Tu veux parler ? proposa Sacha.

Elle nia de la tête.

-Tu veux manger ? demanda à son tour Liam.

De nouveau, négation.

-Tu veux dormir ?

Encore un non.

-Tu veux rester seule ?

La blonde nia encore. Sacha se leva alors et posa son front contre la fenêtre à droite de la cheminée, sa tasse à la main Liam resta silencieusement sur le canapé avec sa tasse. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, pendant laquelle aucun des trois d'avait parlé, Sixtine se leva de son fauteuil et se blottit dans les bras de Liam, avant de réclamer Sacha du regard.

La Batteuse rejoignit rapidement l'étreinte et là, blottie dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis, Sixtine s'adonna aux larmes.

Pendant plus d'une heure, la blonde pleura toutes les larmes de son corps ce ne fut qu'à près de midi et demi qu'elle parvint à se calmer. Son visage et ses yeux étaient rouges, son nez bouché et ses lèvres irritées, et elle était épuisée ; Liam la prit dans ses bras comme un bébé koala et monta les escaliers avec son fardeau pendant que Sacha s'éclipsait à la cuisine pour préparer une bricole à manger.

Quels instants plus tard, Liam était de retour dans la cuisine & dévisageait sa jumelle, qui était debout face à un saladier avec un fouet à la main. Sacha avait le teint blafard et le bandage taché de sang sur sa main n'arrangeait pas l'image d'ensemble.

Liam s'assit à la table et regarda sa sœur d'un air absent.

-Je ne peux pas y croire, marmonna Sacha au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Elle remuait vigoureusement son fouet dans la pâte de son gâteau.

-De tous les Aurors français et anglais, il a fallu que ça tombe sur _eux._ Marie, Xavier. Maintenant, eux. C'est pas possible ! s'exclama l'adolescente.

Elle retira une casserole du feu et versa le mélange qu'elle contenait dans le saladier avant de touiller vigoureusement.

Liam la regarda plusieurs minutes avant de dire :

-Sacha… est-ce que tu fais un space-cake ?

Sacha fusilla son frère du regard.

-Oui ! Ca me calmera !

Liam se leva et alla au salon, où il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à croire que Dominique et Dorothée Valencourt étaient morts. S'ils étaient vraiment morts, quelque chose de plus grave aurait dû intervenir dans leur quotidien, quelque chose de pire qu'une simple lettre du Parlement Sorcier et un article de journal.

Le monde aurait dû changer, arrêter de tourner, ou alors une pluie de météorites aurait dû s'abattre sur l'Angleterre. Quelque chose aurait dû les prévenir, ils n'auraient pas dû être aussi insouciants hier, alors que les parents de Sixtine vivaient leur dernier jour. La veille, leur seule préoccupation était de taquiner Sacha au sujet de Remus, et rien d'autre aujourd'hui les parents de leur meilleure amie étaient morts.

-La guerre… marmonna Liam en se frottant le visage.


	23. Où, globalement, on s'engueule

Sacha s'ennuyait.

Sixtine était partie une semaine en France, pour assister aux funérailles de ses parents et régler, avec son frère et ses grands-parents, les soucis administratifs.

Liam séchait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et broyait du noir dans son coin, les yeux dans le vague, un pli soucieux barrant la peau lisse de son front plat.

Remus l'évitait comme la peste, comme si il avait peur d'elle – ou qu'il ne voulait pas la voir – et de toute façon, il avait cours.

Lily et James filaient le parfait amour, ils étaient profondément chiants, et ils se promenaient en amoureux dans le parc.

Sirius était insupportable de gamineries et de blagues lourdes destinées à détendre l'atmosphère, mais il n'arrivait qu'à la plomber encore plus.

Et Peter… Peter faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour être là pour ceux qui en avaient besoin, réconfortant timidement les gens qu'il pouvait. C'était le moins chiant de tous, au moment présent.

Sacha considéra cette idée. Elle avait l'option de faire ses devoirs (qui étaient bien trop inintéressants pour mériter son attention) celle d'entraîner son équipe de Quidditch (mais ils avaient gagné leur match, ce qui leur rapportait une semaine libre, et en plus Bonnie et Anika étaient occupées) elle pouvait également persécuter des gens (non, elle avait déjà fait perdre trente-cinq points à Serdaigle et gagné une semaine de retenues parce qu'elle s'était battue la veille avec les Serpentards, dans le Hall)…

Sacha soupira. Elle s'ennuyait.

A contre cœur, elle saisit son agenda et consulta de mauvaise grâce ses devoirs. Une rédaction de quatre-vingt-quinze centimètres en Histoire de la Magie, des équations incompréhensibles à résoudre en Arithmancie et tout un texte à traduire en Runes, et là, pour mercredi prochain, dans une semaine, une dissertation d'un mètre dix sur les loups-garous en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Sacha soupira, resserra le bandage qu'elle portait à la main et décida de traduire ses Runes. Ce mercredi était vraiment pourri. En plus, elle avait Potions à quinze heures, et le comportement de Remus l'insupportait de plus en plus.

Vraiment, la vie était pourrie.

oOo

Lorsque la cloche sonna, à quinze heures, Remus sentit son estomac se contracter. A quinze heures, le mercredi, les Gryffondors avaient Potions. Et ils avaient Potion… avec les Serdaigles.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il avait décidé de mettre de la distance entre Sacha et lui – la première avait été lundi, et il avait été très douloureux de voir la lueur de déception dans les yeux de Sacha quand il ne s'était pas assis à côté d'elle – il allait être directement confronté à la Serdaigle.

Il estimait que se tenir loin de la nerveuse jeune fille était mieux pour lui et pour elle, mais cela lui demandait un effort de volonté constant. Il s'était petit à petit habitué à la chaleur vivante de la jeune fille, à son odeur piquante de tabac fort, et à ses blagues racistes, et il lui était désormais difficile de ne plus recevoir de sourire franc et un flot de paroles lorsqu'il prenait place à côté d'elle.

-Rem's, tu prends racine ? demanda Sirius en donnant un petit coup de pied dans le tibia du jeune homme.

Remus redescendit sur terre aussi sec et suivit ses amis vers la salle de Potions – et sa perte.

Il apparut que ni Sacha ni Liam ne s'était donné la peine de descendre aux cachots pour y suivre leur cours.

-Nous avons bien peu de Serdaigles… commenta Slughorn lorsque, dix minutes après la cloche, aucun des membres du trio infernal n'était présent.

Il eut l'air songeur un instant, puis entama son cours d'un air absent.

Remus, lui, était à la fois soucieux, soulagé & contrarié. Où avaient bien pu passer les jumeaux ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas en cours, eux qui, selon leurs propres mots « rataient studieusement leurs vies », c'est-à-dire que, malgré leurs caractères perturbateurs, ils évitaient de sécher les cours ?

Le cours s'acheva bientôt, sans la moindre trace de la présence d'un des deux jumeaux. Les Maraudeurs échangeaient des regards inquiets, et, tandis que Lily s'en allait accompagnée d'Alice et Mary, ses amies, les quatre hommes se réunirent.

-Il faut distraire Sacha et Liam, déclara James en guidant le groupe, marchant à reculons dans le couloir sombre.

-Ouais, c'est sûr, parce que là, ils vont bientôt devenir toxicos si c'n'est pas déjà fait, marmonna Sirius.

-Faisons une blague aux Serpentard ! proposa James avec un sourire enthousiaste.

-Ou à Rusard, ajouta Sirius, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

-Ou les deux, renchérit Peter.

-Au fait, Lunard, Lily m'a donné un conseil pour toi ! se souvint James. Elle a dit… qu'il fallait que t'arrête de déconner, mais je sais pas pourquoi elle dit ça…

Remus, lui, savait très bien : la jeune née-moldue pensait qu'il agissait stupidement en mettant de la distance entre lui et Sacha. Cependant, Lily n'était pas à la place du jeune homme et n'était pas sa mère non plus aussi, le lycanthrope se renfrogna très vite.

-Alors, on fait quoi ?

-Je sais pas, soupira James en réajustant son sac sur son épaule alors qu'ils débouchaient sur le hall. On sait même pas où ils sont…

Ils sortirent sur les marches pour se diriger vers les serres, James en tête, toujours en quête d'une idée fourbe avec Sirius, suivis de Remus et Peter, silencieux.

-J'espère qu'ils ne font pas de bêtises… soupira Peter avant de rentrer dans la serre.

oOo

Pendant que nos Gryffondors effectuaient leur passionnante transaction dans leur intercours, Sacha, elle, était bien confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils du QG des Smashin'Mushrooms, une cigarette à la main, les pieds sur la table et les yeux rivés au plafond. Elle avait à la main une tasse de café qui fumait doucement.

Sacha était profondément plongée dans ses pensées, prenant une bouffée de tabac de temps en temps. Tranquillement installée, elle avait l'impression d'être plus légère. Les gens ne méritaient pas qu'on se fasse du souci pour eux, ils étaient grands. Si Remus ne voulait plus la voir, c'était sa perte, son problème. Si, si.

Au fond d'elle, Sacha savait. Elle guettait le Gryffondor chaque matin, à la Grande Salle, pour le plaisir de voir sa haute taille, ses fins cheveux châtains, son regard doux & un peu fuyant, son rire perpétuellement gêné en public…

Cette absence dans son quotidien créait un trou dans sa poitrine qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus profond. Le jeune homme & son odeur de petit garçon mêlé à quelque chose plus profond, plus violent, lui manquait.

Sacha poussa un grand soupir & calcula que c'était le trente-neuvième de la journée – il était environs environ 16h. Elle se pencha sur la table, prit la dernière part du gâteau qu'elle avait le jour de la mort des parents Valencourt & attendit les effets.

oOo

-Liam & Sacha ne sont pas là ? demanda le professeur Penina, une femme d'âge moyen aux longs cheveux poivre & sel noués en chignon.

-Déjà en Potions ils étaient absents, annonça Alice, l'amie de Lily.

-Très bien… aujourd'hui, nous étudierons le Chou Mordeur de Chine. Une plante qui peut se révéler plutôt agressive…

Pour James, le reste de l'explication professorale tomba dans l'oubli. Les yeux rivés aux cheveux flamboyants de sa jeune bien-aimée, il pensait au futur. Sans hésiter, ils habiteraient dans une maison spacieuse, tranquille, loin de la ville, afin de pouvoir élever des enfants en bonne santé. Ils auraient un chat, sûrement, car il était prêt à surmonter son animosité envers eux pour sa belle, qui les adorait. Leur premier fils s'appellerait Henry, ou Emma si c'était une fille. Sirius en serait le parrain Alice serait probablement la marraine.

Lily noua ses épais cheveux en chignon & commença à travailler, mais James était toujours dans sa rêverie. Leurs enfants iraient à Poudlard, à Gryffondor bien sûr, car un vrai Potter est un Gryffondor & rien d'autre. Ils joueraient au Quidditch, probablement au poste de Poursuiveur son fils serait même peut-être capitaine, & ils battraient les Serpentards à plate couture, et puis son fils Henry serait…

-Prongs, la Terre appelle la Lune, chuchota Sirius sous le nez de James. Dessine donc ce chou passionnant avant qu'il ne dévore l'humanité entière.

-Hein ? répliqua brillement James en détachant son regard de Lily.

Remus rit sous cape pendant que Sirius roulait des yeux.

-Toi, prendre plume et encre. Toi dessiner chou sinon moi envoyer toi chez Serpentardss avec panneau « Tu-Sais-Qui est une danseuse de cabaret ». Toi comprendre ?

-Moi comprendre, mais Serpentard pas être dangereux, moi pas peur !

-Toi dessiner ou toi pas revoir lumière soleil.

Ricanant, les deux compères se penchèrent sur leur schéma de chou & passèrent l'heure à élaborer un plan maléfique.

La cloche retentit dans le château à 17h, libérant les Gryffondors de la serre. James et Sirius fourrèrent leurs dessins de chou dans leurs besaces & s'enfuirent en courant, ricanant secrètement tels deux diablotins. James prit tout de même le temps d'embrasser Lily & d'essuyer la terre qu'elle avait sur le nez avant de s'enfuir au loin avec son acolyte.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils mijotent ? demanda Lily à Remus, qui observait ses amis avec un mélange de fatigue & d'amour.

-Je crois qu'il est sujet de moustaches de mexicains… avança discrètement Peter.

-Oui, et d'accents espagnols également, compléta Remus.

-On ne les refera pas, soupira Lily en prenant Alice sous le bras pour s'éloigner.

Restés seuls, Remus & Peter se regardèrent. Leur flemme était extrême, & ils décidèrent d'errer dans le parc, autour du lac, dans l'espoir de voir le calamar qui réchaufferait ses tentacules au soleil de mars.

Arrivés sur la rive, le calamar brillant par son absence, ils déambulèrent paisiblement, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, quand un « plouf » les en sortit.

-Lucius attend !

Les deux Gryffondors se jetèrent à couvert d'un saule pleureur pour laisser passer un Malfoy qui avait l'air d'une humeur noire. A deux pas derrière lui courrait Liam O'Dwyer en personne.

Les deux Serdaigles étaient bouche bée. Ils se doutaient bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, que le Malfoy ne détestait sûrement pas totalement les deux jumeaux, mais au point où Liam pouvait appeler le Prince des Serpentard par son prénom ? C'était très curieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? cracha agressivement Malfoy.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'comprends pas ! Explique-moi, pourquoi est-ce que t'es dans cet état-là ?

-Mais parce que Bellatrix & Narcissa Black se sont plaintes de ta sœur & toi à mes parents parce VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS VOUS CONTRÔLER ! Ils ont parlé de vous au SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES, JE SAIS PAS SI VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ! Je me fatigue depuis le DEBUT de notre relation à cacher votre existence dans les registres de Sangs-de-Bourbe, j'essaye de vous protéger au maximum en prenant des risques terribles, et vous, vous en QUATRE MINUTES vous ruinez tous mes efforts parce que maintenant que vous avez blessé SIX Sangs-Purs, SIX - je sais pas si tu te rends compte Liam ! – ils vous ont listés & ils vous observent ! C'est CA qui m'énerve tu comprends ? Tu pige maintenant ? Tout ce qu'on fait pour vous vous en avez RIEN A FOUTRE, mais rien à foutre ! Vous êtes des égoïstes de première !

Liam était blanc comme la neige, terrifié, pétrifié, mortifié.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sacha se faire tabasser, dit le jeune homme d'une voix faible. De plus, ils l'ont provoquée… elle ne sait pas tenir ses nerfs… en plus, elle est à bout en ce moment…

-JE… ça m'est complètement EGAL ! Moi aussi je suis à bout ! Dès la fin de l'année je vais signer un horrible contrat qui me liera à VIE à cette peste de Narcissa Black, alors que j'aurais pu voyager, découvrir, partir là où tu es né, m'enfuir loin de l'Angleterre, & non, tout cela m'est interdit, dans quatre mois ma vie s'achève avant même d'avoir commencé…

La voix du Serpentard se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase. Il se laissa tomber sur un rocher.

-Et… toute ma vie lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres… jamais je ne pourrais m'éloigner de lui, moi qui n'ai jamais rien demandé… toute ma vie connaître des plans sanglants du Maître, avoir la nausée devant des massacres d'innocents… savoir toute ma vie que le Seigneur fera d'autres orphelines comme Sixtine… ne me touche pas !

Blessé, Liam ôta sa main de l'épaule de son amant.

-Toi & ta sœur, cracha le Serpentard, vous ne pensez qu'à vous ! Ca vous est égal si les autres se décarcassent pour vous rendre service, vous vous en contrefoutez complètement, pour vous c'est normal ! Jamais vous ne pensez à rendre service en échange, ou au moins respecter les gens qui font attention à vous ! Jamais ! Dégage de ma vie & revient si un jour tu as changé, fils de pute !

Les deux Gryffondors, choqués par tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, regardèrent entre les branches Liam tourner le dos, le visage baigné de larmes, déchiré par la douleur de perdre celui qu'il aimait tendrement, écrasé par la terreur de savoir que Voldemort connaissait leurs existences, à lui & Sacha, terrifié par l'idée de perdre son aimé à jamais, pétrifié par la douleur de se sentir abandonné.

Le Serpentard, lui, resta à haleter sur son rocher, le visage plus pâle que jamais. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage noble, éclairées par les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée lorsque Liam eu disparut sur les marches du château, le jeune homme poussa un cri de rage & jeta un galet dans le lac le calamar le lui renvoya en bonne & due forme, mais les Gryffondors ne trouvèrent même pas la force de se moquer du jeune homme, accablé par le destin.

Secoués, les deux jeunes hommes attendirent que le Serpentard parte avant de sortir de leur arbre.

-Tu pense qu'on devrait en parler à… commença Peter alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Sa phrase fut interrompue par l'apparition de Sacha, qui portait une batte plus longue que celle utilisées pour le Quidditch. Elle avait un impressionnant bandage à la main gauche & des protections de cuir sur les phalanges de la main droite.

-Vous auriez vu Lucius Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Remus & Peter secouèrent négativement la tête, intimidés. Alors Sacha arma son poing droit & frappa durement Remus au ventre. Le jeune homme tomba à genou & toussa tandis que la jeune femme disait :

-Ca, c'est pour m'éviter alors que je t'ai rien fait. T'es pas juste, Remus, merde !

Et Sacha partit, sa batte à la main, à la recherche de Lucius Malfoy qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure si jamais elle le trouvait.

Le temps s'écoula, lentement. Le vendredi arriva, & les jumeaux, bien qu'ayant reparus en cours, étaient mutiques & ne se parlaient qu'entre eux. Chaque personne essayant de leur adresser la parole se voyait décocher un double regard métallique à décourager le plus dangereux des Crabes de Feu de s'approcher.

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut prévue dans l'indifférence générale. Le dimanche vit Sixtine revenir, sans que cela ne remonte d'un iota le moral des jumeaux. Le trio de Serdaigles restait isolé & déprimé, privant Serdaigle du rayonnement de ses garnements.

Une semaine s'écoula, puis deux. Peu à peu, Sixtine s'éloigna de Sacha & Liam, mais aussi des Maraudeurs. Elle traîna de plus en plus avec Tisiphone & Jacob White, qui pourtant étaient les deux personnes qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter en Serdaigle. La rumeur courut qu'elle ressortait avec White, et cela sortit Sacha de son apathie générale.

C'était le mardi soir & Sacha avait Etude des Runes avec Sixtine. Ce cours, auparavant emplit de leurs commérages, ragots & autres discussions féminines, restait d'un silence de tombeau depuis que Sixtine avait décidé de ne plus s'assoir aux côtés de la Batteuse le vieux professeur Isack, bien qu'heureux de ce nouveau silence, semblait tout de même peiné de voir les jeunes filles si distantes, & avec sa bonne foi de vieil homme, il faisait son possible pour les réunir, multipliant projets communs et autres exposés, en vain, cependant.

La cloche retentit alors que Sacha fourrait ses traductions bancales dans son sac de toile pour aller se planter devant la porte de la salle, dans le but clairement affiché d'arrêter Sixtine lorsqu'elle sortirait.

Lorsque la blonde passa la porte, Sacha lui emboîta le pas sans un mot. Elle comptait la suivre jusqu'à ce que la jeune orpheline lui parle sa technique, fourbe, porta ses fruits lorsque Sacha observa Sixtine avec insistance alors qu'elle travaillait à la bibliothèque.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda doucement la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tes parents sont morts, déclara tout fort Sacha.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! répliqua Sixtine sur un ton beaucoup plus discret.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'écartes de nous ? Pour aller traîner avec une pute & ton ex en plus de ça… désolée, mais je pensais notre amitié plus forte que ça.

Sixtine, désemparée, répondit doucement :

-Eh ben, votre humeur actuelle ne m'aide pas à aller mieux, alors je me suis dit que si j'allais avec Tisiphone & Jacob…

-Si notre humeur actuelle est telle, c'est parce que nous sommes également touchés par la mort de tes parents, au cas où tu n'y aurais pas pensé. Nous avons défendu leur mémoire en nous battant contre les Serpentard à deux contres quinze & maintenant Malfoy gueule contre Liam, mais il ne regrette pas, & tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on l'a fait pour & en pensant à toi. On est peut-être égoïste, mais t'es pas mieux, franchement.

Toute la bibliothèque tendait l'oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette de la dispute.

-Oh et tu sais quoi ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'entraider pour aller mieux, nous en sortir tous les trois ensemble, comme on se l'était promit si un jour ça arrivait… mais, autant pour moi, notre amitié ne compte pas plus que ça après tout. Donc moi je te laisse, amuse toi bien avec ta pute, remonte toi bien le moral… C'est pas parce que tes parents sont morts que tu peux tout te permettre, Sixtine. Nous aussi on a des âmes. Nous aussi on souffre. Réfléchis bien…

Sur ce, Sacha jeta ses jambes maigres par-dessus le banc, & en quatre enjambées rapides, elle sortit de la bibliothèque où régnait un silence religieux. Tous les élèves présents & même la bibliothécaire tendaient encore l'oreille, choqués par la dispute la plus improbable de tous les temps.

Sacha, pendant ce temps, traversait le château au pas de course, atteint la Tour Serdaigle en un clin d'œil & attrapa Liam par les cheveux pour le traîner jusqu'au QJ des Smashin'Mushrooms.

-Mon frère, nous morfondre ne nous ressemble pas ! déclara-t-elle avec énergie.

-D'acc' Saa. Je me suis quand même fait plaqué par l'amour de ma vie…

-Ca fait combien de temps que t'as rien fumé ?

-Ca va faire… trois semaines et demie je pense…

Sacha ronchonna & sortit d'un placard une boîte en bois ronde. Dévissant le couvercle, elle entreprit de rouler soigneusement un joint, qu'elle alluma avec amour. Elle prit lentement quatre taffes avant de donner cette cigarette verte à son frère.

-Et maintenant, ça va mieux demanda la Batteuse avec une voix pâteuse.

-Elle est forte, toussota Liam.

-Mui, tout à fait, répliqua sa sœur en reprenant le buzz.

oOo

-Jaaaaaaaaaaaames… geins Sirius, étalé tel un invertébré sur son lit.

-Hm, répliqua le jeune homme, plongé dans une miniature de terrain de Quidditch au milieu du dortoir – la victoire des Serdaigles contre Serpentard le rendait paranoïaque.

Remus, juste à côté, allongé par terre sur le dos, les pieds posés sur son lit, une liasse de parchemins posée sur son visage, soupirait à intervalles réguliers. Peter, perché sur la chaudière, consultait un magazine sportif. Cependant, lorsque Sirius geins pour la deuxième fois, tous suspendirent leurs activités James leva des yeux fous sur Sirius, Remus soupira tellement fort que sa liasse de parchemins vola, & Peter suspendit sa lecture.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de Sixtine, pleurnicha Sirius.

-Nooooon attends… dit Peter.

-Genre amoureux, amoureux ? demanda Remus en regardant le jeune Black à l'envers.

-Mon Dieu emmenez le chez le docteur ! cria James, paniqué.

-C'est vraiment toi qui dit ça ? ricana Peter pendant James, mouché, rosissait subtilement sur les pommettes.

-Attends je vais te chercher le décodeur de sentiments ! s'exclama le jeune Potter.

Il sortit en trombe du dortoir & bondit à la recherche de sa bien-aimée, qu'il trouva à travailler sur de la Métamorphose dans la salle commune.

-Lily mon ange mon amour ma belle, j'ai besoin de tes talents de décodeurs de sentiment, haleta-t-il, le souffle court.

-Euh, quoi ? demanda poliment la jeune Evans après avoir embrassé le jeune homme.

-Sirius est malade, euh, du cœur, coda James.

-Oooooh, gloussa Lily, accompagnée par Alice. Jte laisse mes affaires ? Je reviens - & je te raconte ! articula-t-elle à l'adresse de la jeune fille au visage rond, qui acquiesça avec un regard malicieux.

En quelques enjambées, Lily surgit dans le dortoir des jeunes garçons où Remus, toujours à l'envers, observait Sirius comme si il avait changé à jamais Peter, quand à lui, avait l'air d'avoir vu un mélange du Père Noël & de Satan mélangés.

-Alors mon grand, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Lily d'un ton maternel.

-Mais je crois que je suis amoureux de Sixtine… geint de nouveau le jeune Black.

Lily gloussa – elle en était sûre depuis Noël ! – et poursuivit :

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis… quand je la vois toute triste, toute éteinte, j'ai envie d'aller la consoler… quand j'ai compris qu'elle s'éloignait de nous j'étais tellement énervé & tellement triste en même temps, que même là, j'ai envie en même temps d'aller lui hurler que je l'aime & la taper pour être partie sans dire au revoir !

-Alors, chien d'infidèle, on s'en va sans dire au revoir ? marmonna Remus dans ses parchemins retrouvés – et également dans l'indifférence générale.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller le faire, conseilla Lily. Ça serait tout à fait digne d'un Gryffondor. Parce que, geindre dans sa chambre, c'est bien beau, mais agir courageusement, c'est autre chose !

-T'as raison ! s'exclama Sirius avec la lueur du jeune chien fou dans ses yeux. T'as complètement raison ! Je vais aller la voir tout de suite & merde si je me prends une baffe !

Et Sirius, loin de son apathie temporaire, bondit sur ses pieds, ne fut même pas déséquilibré comme le commun des mortels & partit en courant dans le château, récupérant un tas de parchemins informes sur une commode avant de franchir la porte.

Le jeune Black courut jusqu'à une salle de classe désaffectée du sixième étage. Là, il prit le temps de s'arrêter & de consulter son tas de parchemins immondes qui parurent l'éclairer brillement sur le chemin à prendre pour trouver la Serdaigle blonde.

Il sortit de son refuge désaffecté, courut le long d'un couloir, traversa une tapisserie riante, vola dans les escaliers en évitant les marches fourbes, surgit au milieu du couloir du troisième étage – effrayant trois Serdaigles au passage – consulta son parchemin, jura, couru jusqu'à un escalier & remonta au cinquième, où il entra en collision avec Jacob White.

Sirius regarda Jacob dans les yeux pendant trois secondes, puis lui colla une franche droite dans la figure. Le jeune homme, mollasson, subit le coup de plein fouet & tomba part terre Sirius l'enjamba avec méprit sans remarquer les deux yeux couleur mercure qui l'observaient depuis l'ombre d'un pilier.

Sirius reprit sa course folle à travers le château, à la poursuite de la propriétaire de mon cœur. Enfin, il tourna au coin d'une gargouille, vit une courte chevelure platine au bout du couloir, & cria de toute la force de ses poumons :

-Sixtine ! SIXTINE attends !

La jeune fille, soucieuse de savoir qui l'appelait, se tourna elle vit arriver un Sirius rouge & essoufflé – les enfants, la cigarette, c'est mal, ne commencez jamais – et se dit que sa dispute avec Sacha ne serait pas la pire partie de sa journée.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda poliment Sixtine, avec ce masque glacé qui ne la quittait pas depuis la mort de ses parents.

-Ouais, souffla Sirius, attends une minutes, steuple !

La blonde patienta tandis que le Gryffondor récupérait un minimum de souffle son instinct de Serdaigle la poussait à fuir, fuir tant qu'il était temps, retrouver la salle commune des Serdaigles & s'affaler dans un coin mais son cœur lui disait de rester & de découvrir ce que le Gryffondor avait à lui dire.

Au bout de trois ou quatre minutes, Sirius se redressa complètement & annonça de but en blanc :

-Sixtine, revient, s'il te plait !

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se fendre un petit plus alors, ça n'était que ça… Le Gryffondor n'était venu qu'en émissaire. Sixtine ferma les yeux en soufflant & se détourna.

-Si tu es venu me faire la leçon sur les valeurs de l'amitié & de l'honneur, c'est bon, j'ai déjà donné, déclara-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

-Non, répliqua Sirius avec une voix presque candide. Moi, je suis venu parce que je t'aime, et tu me manque.

Sixtine s'arrêta net. Elle n'osait même pas y croire.

-T'as dit quoi ? souffla-t-elle en se retournant.

Sirius s'approcha plus près d'elle.

-J'ai dit, je t'aime, je t'aime, Sixtine Valencourt…

Alors, dans les yeux de Sixtine, on vit une petite étincelle, qui n'y avait pas été depuis plusieurs semaines.


End file.
